The Duff
by without fears
Summary: Clary tiene problemas en casa y desesperada por algo que le distraiga besa a Jace y le gusta. Así que se lanza a una relación de enemigos con beneficios con él. Pero todo sale horriblemente mal.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, les dije que les dejaría la sinopsis de otra adaptación, elegí The Duff por Kody Keplinger, porque me encanta este libro, espero que a ustedes también.**

* * *

_**Sinopsis**_

Con diecisiete años, Clarissa Morgenstern es cínica y leal, y no cree, ni de lejos, ser la más guapa de entre todas sus amigas.

También es demasiado inteligente para caer en las redes del mujeriego y pegajoso chico guapo del instituto, Jace. De hecho, Clary lo odia.

Y cuando la apoda "The Duff," ella le tira a la cara una Coca-Cola.

Pero las cosas no le van muy bien en casa en este momento, y Clary busca desesperadamente una distracción.

Termina besando a Jace y, lo que es peor, le acaba gustando.

Ansiosa por escapar, Clary empieza una relación con él de enemigos-con-beneficios.

Hasta que todo sale horriblemente mal.

Resulta que a Jace se le da muy bien escuchar y su vida también es bastante complicada.

**De pronto Clary se da cuenta de que se está enamorando del chico que odiaba más que a nadie.**

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Dudas, comentario, sugerencias o quejas, todo se acepta.**

**Díganme**** que les pareció y subiré el primer capitulo.**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Holaps! Aqui esta el primer capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Una vez más, Isabelle y Maia estaban haciendo completamente el ridículo, moviendo el culo como bailarinas de un vídeo de rap. Pero supongo que los chicos comen mierda, ¿no? Sinceramente, podía sentir mi IQ cayendo mientras me preguntaba, por enésima vez esa noche, ¿por qué había dejado que me arrastren de nuevo aquí?

Cada vez que llegamos a Pandemónium, pasa lo mismo. Isabelle y Maia bailan, coquetean, atraen la atención de todos los varones a la vista, y, finalmente, son llevadas fuera de la fiesta por su mejor amiga protectora −yo− antes de que cualquiera de los perros con tentáculos pueda aprovecharse de ellas. Mientras tanto, me senté en el bar toda la noche hablando con Luke, el camarero treintañero, sobre "los problemas con los chicos en estos días".

Pensé que Luke se ofendería si le dijera que uno de los mayores problemas era este maldito lugar. Pandemónium, que solía ser un bar real, había sido convertido en un salón adolescente hace tres años. La barra de roble desvencijada seguía en pie, pero Luke servía únicamente refrescos mientras los chicos bailaban y escuchaban música en vivo. Odiaba el lugar por la simple razón de lo que les hizo a mis amigas, que podrían ser algo más sensibles la mayoría de veces, allí actuaban como idiotas. Pero en su defensa, no eran las únicas. La mitad del instituto Hamilton se presentaba los fines de semana, y nadie abandonaba el club con su dignidad intacta.

Quiero decir en serio, ¿dónde estaba la diversión en todo esto? ¿Quieres bailar la misma música tecno pesada semana tras semana? ¡Claro! Entonces tal vez golpearé ese sudoroso, jugador de fútbol ninfómano. Tal vez tengamos discusiones significativas sobre política y filosofía, mientras nos movemos al ritmo de Bump. Ugh.

Sí, claro.

Izzy se dejó caer en el taburete junto al mío.

—Deberías venir bailar con nosotras Clare—dijo ella, sin aliento por su botín de agitación.

—Es muy divertido.

—Claro que lo es—murmuré.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — Maia se sentó en mi otro lado, su cola de caballo rebotando contra sus hombros. — ¿Vieron eso? ¿Lo _vieron_? ¡Alexander Lightwood se me quedó mirando fijamente! ¿Has _visto _eso? ¡Oh mi Dios!—.

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco. —Te preguntó dónde habías comprado tus zapatos, Maia. Es totalmente gay—.

—Es demasiado guapo para ser gay.

Maia la ignoró, pasándose los dedos por detrás de la oreja, como si estuviera tejiera trenzas invisibles. Era un hábito de antes de que se cortara el pelo en su actual corte duende vanguardista.

—Clare, deberías bailar con nosotras. Te hemos traído aquí para poder pasar el rato contigo, no es que Luke no sea divertido. —Ella le guiñó un ojo al camarero, probablemente con la esperanza de conseguir algunos refrescos gratis. —Pero somos tus amigas. Deberías venir a bailar. ¿No debería, Maia?

—Totalmente—, coincidió Maia, mirando a Alec Lightwood, que estaba sentado en el otro lado de la habitación. Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia nosotras. —Espera. ¿Qué? No estaba escuchando.

—Sólo te ves tan aburrida aquí, Clare. Quiero que te diviertas también—.

—Estoy bien−, mentí. —Lo estoy pasando muy bien. Saben que no puedo bailar. Me cruzaría en su camino. Vayan a... vivir la vida o lo que sea. Voy a estar bien aquí.

Izzy entrecerró los ojos — ¿Estás segura?—, Preguntó.

—Afirmativo—.

Frunció el ceño, pero después de un segundo se encogió de hombros y cogió a Maia por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile.

— ¡Santa mierda! — Exclamó Maia— ¡Reduce la velocidad, Izzy! ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo! —Entonces se abrieron paso alegremente hacia la mitad de la pista, ya sincronizando las caderas con la pulsante música tecno.

— ¿Por qué no les dices que estás triste? —, Preguntó Luke, empujando un vaso de cola de cereza hacia mí.

—No estoy triste—.

—No eres una buena mentirosa tampoco—, respondió antes de que un grupo de estudiantes de primer año comenzara a gritar por bebidas en el otro extremo de la barra.

Le di un sorbo a mi cola de cereza, mirando el reloj encima de la barra. El segundero parecía estar congelado, y yo rezaba por que la maldita cosa se hubiera roto o algo así.

No les pediría a Isabelle y Maia irnos hasta las once. Algo antes y sería la aguafiestas. Sin embargo, según el reloj ni siquiera eran las nueve, y ya podía sentir que me estaba dando una migraña por la música tecno, que sólo empeoraba con la luz pulsante estroboscopia. Muévete, ¡segunda mano! ¡Muévete!

—Hola—.

Giré los ojos y me volví para mirar al intruso no deseado. Esto pasaba de vez en cuando. Algún chico, por lo general borracho o con un grado de olor corporal informal, toma un asiento a mi lado y hace un intento a medias de una pequeña charla. Es evidente que no han heredado el gen atento, porque la expresión en mi cara era muy, muy obvia de que no estaba de humor para estar platicando con nadie.

Sorprendentemente, el chico que había tomado el asiento a mi lado no olía a marihuana o axilas. De hecho, podría haber sido colonia lo que olía en el aire. Pero mi disgusto sólo aumentó cuando me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía la colonia. Habría preferido el confuso de cabeza borracho.

Jace. Joder.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Exigí, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ser educada.

— ¿No eres del tipo amigable? —Jace preguntó con sarcasmo. —En realidad, he venido a hablar contigo.

—Bueno, una mierda para ti, no hablo con la gente esta noche.

Sorbí de mi bebida en voz alta, esperando que tomara la sugerencia no muy sutil de irse. No hubo suerte. Podía sentir sus ojos de color gris oscuro arrastrándose sobre mí. Ni siquiera podía fingir mirarme a los ojos, ¿podía? ¡Uf!

—Vamos, —Jace bromeó. —No hay necesidad de ser tan fría—.

—Déjame en paz—, susurré con los dientes apretados. —Ve a probar tu acto de encanto con alguna fulana con baja autoestima, porque no me lo estoy tragando—.

—Oh, no estoy interesado en fulanas—, dijo. —Eso no es lo mío—.

Solté un bufido. —Cualquier chica que te dé la hora del día, Jace, definitivamente es una fulana. Nadie con buen gusto, clase o dignidad realmente te encuentra atractivo—.

Muy bien. Eso fue una mentira pequeña.

Jace Herondale era el más repugnante mujeriego playboy más oscuro del peldaño del instituto Hamilton... pero era un poco caliente. Tal vez si pudiera ponerlo en silencio... y cortarle las manos... tal vez —sólo tal vez— sería tolerable entonces. De lo contrario, era una verdadera pieza de mierda. Mierda de perro con tentáculos.

—Y supongo, ¿que tú tienes gusto, clase y dignidad? —Preguntó, sonriendo.

—Sí, lo hago—.

—Eso es una vergüenza—.

— ¿Es éste tu intento de coqueteo? —Le pregunté. —Si es así, has fracasado. Épicamente—.

Se echó a reír. —Nunca fallo en el coqueteo. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo dorado, rizado y ajustó su sonrisa torcida, un poco arrogante. —Sólo estoy siendo amable. Trato de mantener una conversación agradable—.

—Lo siento. No me interesa. —Me di la vuelta y tomé otro trago de mi Cola de cereza. Pero él no se movió. Ni siquiera una pulgada. —Te puedes ir ahora—, le dije con fuerza.

Jace suspiró. —Muy bien. Estás siendo muy poco cooperativa, sabes. Así que supongo que voy a ser honesto contigo. Necesito que me eches una mano: eres más inteligente y más obstinada que la mayoría de chicas con las que hablo. Pero estoy aquí por un poco más que una conversación ingeniosa—. Puso su atención en la pista de baile. —Realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ya ves, tus amigas están calientes. Y tú, querida, eres la Duff—.

— ¿Eso incluso es una palabra? —

—Designada. Fea. Gorda. Amiga—, aclaró. —No te ofendas, pero esa serías tú—.

— ¡Yo no soy la...! —

—Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. No es que seas un ogro ni nada, pero en comparación... —Él encogió sus anchos hombros—.

—Piensa en ello. ¿Por qué te traen aquí si no bailas? —Tuvo el descaro de llegar a más y dio una palmadita a mi rodilla, como si estuviera tratando de consolarme. Me aparté de él, y sus dedos se movieron sin problemas para cepillarse algunos rizos de su rostro en su lugar.

—Mira—dijo, — tienes amigas calientes, realmente amigas calientes. −Hizo una pausa, observando la acción de la pista de baile por un momento, antes de enfrentarse a mí otra vez. —El punto es, los científicos han demostrado que cada grupo de amigos tiene un punto débil, una Duff. Y las chicas responden bien a los chicos que se asocian con sus Duffs—.

— ¿Los drogadictos pueden llamarse a sí mismos científicos ahora? Eso es nuevo para mí.

—No seas amarga—, dijo. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que a las chicas —como tus amigas— les resulta atractivo cuando los chicos muestran una cierta sensibilidad y socializan con las Duff. Así que hablando contigo en este momento estoy duplicando mis probabilidades de echar un polvo esta noche. Por favor ayúdame aquí, y sólo pretende disfrutar de la conversación—.

Le miré fijamente, atónita, durante un largo rato. La belleza realmente estaba a flor de piel.

Jace Herondale puede tener el cuerpo de un dios griego, pero su alma es tan negra y vacía como el interior de mi armario. ¡Qué hijo de puta!

Con un movimiento rápido me puse de pie y arrojé el contenido de mi vaso en dirección a Jace. La cola de cereza voló por todo su cuerpo, salpicando su caro polo blanco.

Las gotas del líquido rojo oscuro brillaban en sus mejillas y su pelo. Su rostro brillaba con ira, y su cincelada mandíbula rechinaba ferozmente.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —, Espetó, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué crees que ha sido? — Grité, con los puños cerrados a mis costados.

—Honestamente, Duffy, no tengo ni la más remota idea—.

Llamas enfadadas ardían en mis mejillas. —Si crees que voy a dejar a una de mis amigas salir de aquí contigo, Herondale, estás muy, muy mal—, le escupí. —Eres un poco desagradable, superficial, burro mujeriego, y espero que las manchas de refresco de tu camisita sean de tu gusto. — Justo antes de que me marchara, miré por encima de mi hombro y añadí: —Y mi nombre no es Duffy. Es Clarissa. Hemos estado en el mismo salón de clases desde la escuela media, tú absorto en ti mismo hijo de puta—.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios que el maldito tecno estaba muy fuerte. Nadie más que Luke escuchó el pequeño episodio, y probablemente encuentro toda la cosa histérica. Tuve que abrirme camino a través de la pista de baile llena para encontrar a mis amigas. Cuando las localicé, agarré a Maia e Izzy por los codos y tiré de ellos hacia la salida.

— ¡Hey! —, Protestó Maia.

— ¿Qué va mal? — Isabelle pregunto.

—Estamos jodidamente saliendo de aquí—, dije, tirando de sus cuerpos reacios detrás de mí.

—Se los explicaré en el coche. No puedo soportar estar en este infierno más de un segundo—.

— ¿Le puedo decir adiós a Alec primero? —Maia gimió, tratando de aflojar mi apretón de su brazo.

—Maia—, mi cuello tronó dolorosamente cuando me volví para darle la cara. —Él es gay! No tienes una oportunidad, así que déjalo ya. Tengo que salir de aquí. Por favor—.

Las saqué al estacionamiento, donde el aire helado de enero golpeó nuestra carne desnuda de la cara. Cediendo, ellas se reunieron cerca a uno y otro lado de mí. Tienen que haber encontrado su ropa, que estaba destinada a ser sexy, mal equipada para manejar la sensación térmica. Nos dirigimos a mi coche, acurrucadas, separándonos sólo, cuando llegamos al parachoques delantero. Hice clic en el botón de desbloqueo de mi llavero para que pudiéramos entrar a la cabina ligeramente más cálida del Saturno sin demora.

Izzy se acurrucó en el asiento delantero y dijo, a través de su castañeteo de dientes.

— ¿Por qué estamos yéndonos tan temprano? Clare, sólo son, como, las nueve y cuarto.

Maia tenía mala cara en el asiento trasero con una manta antigua envuelta a su alrededor como un capullo. (Mi calefacción de mierda rara vez se decidía a funcionar, así que dejé un alijo de mantas en el suelo.)

—Discutí con alguien,− les expliqué, golpeando la llave en el contacto con una fuerza innecesaria. −Le tiré mi Cola, y no quería quedarme por su respuesta.

— ¿Con quién? —, Preguntó Izzy.

Había estado temiendo esa pregunta, porque sabía la reacción que conseguiría.

—Con Jace Herondale.

Dos desvanecidos, suspiros femeninos siguieron mi respuesta.

—Oh, vamos—, me quejé yo. —El chico es un puto. No puedo soportarlo. Duerme con todo lo que se mueve, y su cerebro se encuentra en sus pantalones, lo que significa que es microscópico.

—Dudo de eso—, dijo Izzy con otro suspiro. —Dios, Clare, sólo tú puedes encontrar un defecto en Jace Herondale.

La fulminé con la mirada cuando giré la cabeza hacia la parte de atrás del estacionamiento. —Es un idiota—.

—Eso no es cierto, —intervino Maia —Jeanine dijo que habló con ella en una fiesta recientemente. Ella estaba con Kaelie y Aline, y dijo que sólo se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él fue muy amable—.

Eso tenía sentido. Jeanine era sin duda la Duff si estaba con Aline y Kaelie. Me pregunté cuál de ellas quedaría con Jace esa noche.

—Es encantador—, dijo Iz —No eres más que la pequeña miss cínica, como de costumbre. —Ella me dio una cálida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cabina. —Pero, ¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo para que llegaras a lanzarle la Cola? —Ahora sonaba preocupada. Le había suficiente tiempo.

— ¿Te dijo algo, Clare? —

—No—mentí. —No es nada. Sólo me molestó—.

Duff.

La palabra rebotaba en mi mente mientras aceleré por la 5th calle. No me atreví a decirles a mis amigas acerca del nuevo y maravilloso insulto que acababa de ser añadido a mi lista de vocabulario, pero cuando me miré en el espejo retrovisor, la afirmación de Jace de que era poco atractiva, indeseable etiqueta (más como arrastrada) parecía estarse confirmando.

Maia es una figura perfecta de reloj de arena, cálida y con acogedores ojos marrones. Isabelle tiene el cutis perfecto y las piernas de una milla de largo.

No podía compararme con cualquiera de ellas.

—Bueno, digo que vayamos a otra fiesta, ya que es tan temprano—, Izzy sugirió.

—Me enteré de una en Oak Hill. Algunos chicos la universidad están en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y decidieron tener un reventón grande. Seelie me lo dijo esta mañana. ¿Quieren ir? —.

— ¡Sí! — Maia se enderezó debajo de la manta. — ¡Totalmente deberíamos ir! En las fiestas universitarias hay chicos universitarios. ¿No sería divertido, Clary? —

Suspiré. —No. En realidad no—.

—Oh, vamos—. Iz me alcanzó y me apretó el brazo. — Esta vez no bailaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y Maia yo nos comprometemos a mantener a todos los chicos calientes lejos de ti, puesto que es evidente que los odias—.

Ella sonrió, tratando de empujarme de nuevo a un buen estado de ánimo.

—No odio a los chicos calientes—, le dije. —Sólo a uno—. Después de un momento, suspiré y volví a la carretera, en dirección a la línea del condado. —Muy bien, vamos a ir. Pero me compraran un helado después. De dos bolas—.

−Trato hecho—.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo, se que la sinopsis y el Summary apestan pero.. naah**

**Digan si les gusta! Les doy pan, azucarillos y mangos...**

**Naah, no es cierto no tengo nada de eso, pero si toda mi... ¿amistad? ¿amor? Lo que quieran**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Holaaaaa!**

**Eehmm solo quería decir que si hay palabras que tengan un numerito arriba (a un lado) abajo (si no sabes que es) esta lo que quiere decir, digo, por si no sabían o algo, o... ya pues solo decía eso, espero que les guste el capitulo**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

No hay nada más pacífico que la calma del sábado por la noche, o el domingo por la mañana muy temprano. Los ronquidos sordos de papá retumbaban desde el pasillo, pero el resto de la casa estaba en silencio cuando me deslicé en algún momento después de uno de ellos. O tal vez me había ensordecido por el ruido del bajo en la fiesta de Oak Hill. Honestamente, la idea de la pérdida auditiva no me molestaba demasiado. Si eso significaba que nunca tendría que escuchar tecno de nuevo, lo era todo para mí.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé a través del oscuro y vacío cuarto. Vi la postal sobre la mesa de café, enviada desde cualquier ciudad dónde estuviera mamá ahora, pero no me molesté en leerla. Todavía estaría allí por la mañana, y estaba demasiado cansada, así que me arrastré por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Ahogando un bostezo, colgué mi abrigo en el respaldo de mi silla y me acerqué a la cama. La migraña comenzó a disminuir cuando pateé mis Converse a través de la habitación. Estaba exhausta, pero mi TOC1 estaba llamando por completo. El montón de ropa limpia en el suelo, al pie de mi cama tenía que ser doblada antes de que pudiera dormir.

Con cuidado, levanté cada pieza de ropa y la doblé con precisión vergonzosa. Entonces apilé las camisas, jeans y la ropa interior en secciones separadas en el suelo. De alguna manera, el acto de doblar la ropa arrugada me tranquilizaba. Como ya hice las pilas perfectas, mi mente se despejó, mi cuerpo se relajó, y mi irritación de la noche de música fuerte y desagradable y cerdos ricos, obsesionados con el sexo disminuyó. Con cada arruga incluso, volví a nacer.

Cuando toda la ropa estuvo doblada, me puse de pie, dejando las pilas en el suelo. Me quité el jersey y los pantalones vaqueros, que apestaban a las fiestas sofocantes, y los tiré en el cesto de la esquina de mi habitación. Podría ducharme por la mañana.

Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer frente a esta noche.

Antes de arrastrarme debajo de las sábanas, di un vistazo al espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado del cuarto. Busqué mi reflejo con nuevos ojos, con nuevos conocimientos.

Incontrolable cabello pelirrojo. Una nariz pequeña. Grandes muslos. Busto pequeño. Sí.

Definitivamente material de Duff. ¿Cómo no lo había sabido?

Quiero decir, nunca me consideré particularmente atractiva y no era difícil ver que Maya e Isabelle, dos delgadas y cuerpos llenos de curvas, eran magnificas, pero aun asi. El hecho de que jugaba el papel de la fea en su dúo delicioso no se me había ocurrido. Gracias a Jace Herondale, pude verlo ahora.

A veces es mejor ser ignorante.

Tiré una manta hasta mi barbilla, ocultando mi cuerpo desnudo de la mirada al espejo.

Jace era la prueba viviente de que la belleza era sólo superficial, por lo que ¿por qué sus palabras me molestaban?

Yo era inteligente. Yo era una buena persona. Entonces, ¿a quién le importaba si era la Duff? Si fuera atractiva, tendría que hacer frente a tipos como Jace tropezando conmigo. ¡Uf! Así que ser la Duff tenía sus beneficios, ¿no? Ser poco atractiva no tenía que apestar.

¡Maldito Jace Herondale! no podía creer que me estuviera haciendo preocuparme por tal estúpida, mierda sin sentido y poco profunda.

Cerré los ojos. No lo pensaría por la mañana. No pensaría en Duffs nunca más.

El domingo era fantástico, agradable, tranquilo, euforia sin interrupciones. Por supuesto, las cosas solían ser bastante tranquilas cuando mamá no estaba.

Cuando estaba en casa, la casa parecí

a ruidosa. Siempre había música o risa o algo alegre y caótico.

Pero parecía que no estaría en casa durante más de un par de meses, y en el momento en que ella se había ido, todo acabó por callarse. Al igual que yo, papá no era muy sociable. Era enterrado por lo general en su trabajo o viendo la televisión. Lo que significaba que la casa Morgenstern estaba casi en silencio.

Y, en una mañana después de que me había visto obligada a soportar todo el ruido de clubes y fiestas, una casa tranquila era el equivalente a la perfección.

Pero el lunes apestaba.

Todos los lunes apestan, por supuesto, pero este lunes realmente lo jodió todo. Todo comenzó a primera hora cuando Maia se dejó caer en español con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y de rímel.

—Maia ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunté. — ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está todo bien?—

Lo admito, siempre me asustaba realmente en las raras ocasiones en que Maia llegaba a clase en luciendo algo menos que alegría. Quiero decir, ella estaba constantemente saltando y riendo.

Así que cuando llegó en un aspecto tan deprimido, me asustó hasta la mierda.

Maia sacudió la cabeza tristemente y se desplomó en su asiento.

—Todo está bien, pero... ¡no puedo ir al baile de bienvenida!— Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus grandes ojos chocolate. — ¡Mamá no me deja ir! —

¿Eso era todo? ¿Me ha hecho asustarme por el baile de bienvenida?

— ¿Por qué no? —, Pregunté, todavía tratando de ser simpática.

—Estoy castigada—, Maia aspiró por la nariz. −Vio mi boleta de calificaciones en mi cuarto esta mañana, descubrió que suspendí química, ¡y se enloqueció! ¡Es jodidamente injusto! El baile de bienvenida de baloncesto es, como, mi baile favorito del año... después del de promoción y del de Sadie Hawkins y del de bienvenida de fútbol.

Incliné mi barbilla y la miré burlonamente. —Wow, ¿cuántos favoritos tienes? — Ella no contestó. O se rió.

—Lo siento, Maia. Sé que tiene que apestar... pero yo tampoco voy. —No he mencionado que consideraba la total práctica de los bailes de la escuela degradantes o que no eran más que desechos gigantes de tiempo y de dinero. Maia ya sabía mi opinión sobre el asunto, y yo no creía que ayudara recordarle la situación. Pero yo estaba muy feliz, no sería la única chica que se lo saltaría. — ¿Qué tal esto? Iré a tu casa y veremos películas toda la noche. ¿Tu madre estará bien con eso?—

Maia asintió con la cabeza y se secó los ojos con el puño de la manga. —Sí—, dijo ella. — Mamá te quiere. Piensa que eres una buena influencia para mí. Así que va a estar bien. Gracias, Clary. ¿Podemos ver Expiación otra vez? ¿O ya estás harta?—

Sí, estaba muy enferma de los romances sentimentales con los que Maia se desmayaba, pero podía superarlo. Le sonreí.

—Nunca me canso de James McAvoy. Incluso podemos ver La joven Jane Austen si quieres. Será un programa doble.

Ella se echó a reír —por fin— justo cuando el maestro se dirigió a la parte delantera de la sala y comenzó a enderezar obsesivamente los lápices en su escritorio antes de pasar lista. Maia echó una mirada al escuálido maestro. Cuando me miró, sus ojos de color marrón oscuro brillaban con lágrimas frescas. — ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte, Clary ¿ — Susurró. —Le iba a preguntar a Harrison si quería ir conmigo. Ahora voy a tener que esperar hasta el baile de promoción para pedirle un baile—.

Debido a su estado delicado, decidí no recordarle que a Harrison no le interesaría porque tenía el busto grande. En lugar de eso acabé diciendo: —Lo sé. Lo siento, —.

Una vez que la pequeña crisis estuvo detrás de nosotras, español pasó sin problemas.

Las lágrimas de Maia se aclararon, y en el momento en que sonó el timbre, se reía vertiginosamente mientras Sophie, una amiga nuestra, nos hablaba de su nuevo novio.

Me enteré de que había sacado una A en mi última _Prueba de vocabulario_2. Además, entendiendo totalmente cómo conjugar los verbos regulares en presente subjuntivo.

Así que estaba malditamente de bastante buen humor cuando Maia, Sophie, y yo salimos del aula.

—Y tiene un trabajo en el campus—, divagaba Sophie cuando fuimos de camino por el pasillo lleno de gente.

— ¿A qué escuela va? — Le pregunté.

—A la comunidad universitaria de Oak Hill—. Ella sonaba un poco avergonzada, y se apresuró a añadir: —Pero es sólo para conseguir su título de asociado antes de ir a una universidad. Y OHCC3 no es una mala escuela ni nada—.

—Ahí es donde iré yo—, dijo Maia —No quiero ir demasiado lejos de casa—.

Maia y yo éramos como polos opuestos, era una especie de gracia a veces. Siempre se puede predecir lo que una de nosotras va a querer hacer justamente escogiendo lo inverso de la otra. Personalmente, yo quería salir del infierno de Hamilton, tan pronto como fuera posible. La graduación no podría llegar suficientemente pronto, y entonces yo estaría en Nueva York para la universidad.

Pero la idea de estar tan lejos de Maia, —no verla despidiéndose de mí todos los días o escuchar su parloteo acerca de bailes y chicos gays— de repente me asustó.

No estaba del todo segura de cómo iba a manejar la situación. Ella y Izzy eran un tipo de equilibrio para mí. No estaba segura de si alguien estaría dispuesto a aguantar mi cinismo una vez que me fuera de la ciudad.

—Debemos llegar a química, Maia—, dijo Sophie mientras sacudía su largo flequillo negro de sus ojos. —Ya sabes cómo se pone el Sr. Rollins cuando llegamos tarde—.

Salieron corriendo al departamento de ciencia, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al régimen del programa de AP4. Mi mente se dirigió a otros lugares, a un futuro sin mis mejores amigas para mantenerme sana. Nunca lo había considerado antes, y ahora que estaba pensando en ello, me hizo ponerme muy nerviosa. Sabía que ellas se burlarían de mí por ello, pero tendría que encontrar una manera de mantenerme en contacto constante

Creo que mis ojos perdieron el contacto con mi cerebro, porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que me encontré de golpe con Jace Herondale.

Ese fue el final de mi buen humor.

Tropecé hacia atrás, y todos mis libros de texto se deslizaron de mis brazos y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Jace me agarró por los hombros, sus manos grandes me capturaron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tropezar con mis propios pies y golpear el suelo.

—Whoa—, dijo, estabilizándome.

Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Me sentí como si hubiera insectos arrastrándose por debajo de mi piel, extendiéndose por los lugares donde sus manos me habían tocado. Me estremecí de asco, pero él lo malinterpretó.

—Wow, Duffy—, dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante. Él era muy alto —lo había olvidado, sentado junto a él en el Pandemónium la otra noche. Era uno de los poco chicos en nuestra escuela que era más alto que Isabelle—por lo menos 6.2 pies de altura. Un pie entero más alto que yo. — ¿Hago que tus rodillas tiemblen?—.

—Si como no—. Me torcí fuera de su alcance, plenamente consciente de que sonaba como Alicia Silverstone en Clueless, pero simplemente no importaba. Me arrodillé y empecé a recoger mis libros, y para mi intenso desagrado, JAce se unió a mi.

Estaba jugando el papel de buen samaritano, por supuesto. Apuesto a que estaba esperando a que una porrista caliente, como Isabelle, pasara y pensara que estaba siendo un caballero. Que cerdo. Siempre en buscando darse a notar.

—Español, ¿eh? —, Dijo, echando un vistazo a los papeles dispersos, cuando los cogió.

— ¿Puedes decir algo interesante? —

—_El tono de tu voz hace que quiera estrangularme_—. Me levanté y esperé a que me entregara mis papeles.

—Eso suena sexy—, dijo, poniéndose de pie y dándome la pila del trabajo en español que habíamos recogido juntos. — ¿Qué significa?—.

—El tono de tu voz hace que quiera estrangularme—.

—Excéntrica—.

Sin otra palabra, cogí los papeles de sus manos, los guardé dentro de uno de mis libros, y troté camino a clase. Tenía que poner la mayor distancia entre yo y el hijo de puta mujeriego como fuera posible. ¿Duffy? ¿En serio? ¡Él sabía mi nombre! El imbécil egoísta no podía dejarme en paz. Por no hablar de que mi piel todavía picaba donde me había tocado.

La clase AP del Sr. Chaucer consistía sólo de nueve estudiantes, y siete de ellos ya estaban en la clase en el momento en que entré por la puerta. El Sr. Chaucer me lanzó una mirada sucia a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, presionándome porque la campana sonaría en cualquier momento. Llegar tarde era un delito grave en opinión del Sr. Chaucer, y casi tarde constituía un delito menor. No fui la última en aparecer, sin embargo. Eso ayudó un poco.

Me senté en el fondo de la clase y comencé a abrir mi cuaderno, pidiéndole a Dios que el Sr. Chaucer no me llamara por mi tardanza. Con mi estado de ánimo actual, no había garantía de que no empezaría a maldecirlo. No lo hizo y los dos nos ahorramos el drama.

El último estudiante entró justo cuando sonó la campana. —Lo siento, Sr. Chaucer. Estaba poniendo carteles promoviendo la ceremonia de inauguración de la próxima semana. No ha empezado aún, ¿verdad? —.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando levanté la vista al chico que acababa de entrar.

Muy bien, así que no estoy tranquila por el hecho de que odio a los adolescentes que salen en la escuela secundaria y que constantemente deliran y hablan de lo mucho que "quieren" a su novio o novia. Admito que odio a las chicas que dicen que aman a alguien antes de que estén saliendo. No oculto el hecho de que, en mi opinión, el amor toma años —cinco o diez por lo menos— para desarrollarse, y las relaciones de la escuela secundaria parecen sin sentido para mí. Todo el mundo sabía esto de mí... pero nadie sabía que yo era casi un hipócrita.

Bueno, vale, Isabelle y Maia lo sabían, pero no contaban.

Simon Lewis. Aparte de la trágica aliteración5, era perfecto en todos los sentidos. No era un jugador de fútbol cargado de testosterona. No era un sensible hippie que tocaba la guitarra. No escribía poesía o usaba delineador de ojos. Así que probablemente no habría sido clasificado como el chico típico caliente, pero eso trabajaba a mi favor, ¿verdad? Los deportistas, chicos de bandas, y chicos Emo no miraban dos veces —como Jace redactó con tanta delicadeza— a la Duff. Probablemente tenía una mejor oportunidad con el inteligente, políticamente activo, con algún chico socialmente torpe como Simon. ¿No?

Mal, mal, mal.

Simon Lewis era mi pareja perfecta. Desafortunadamente, él no tenía conocimiento de este hecho. Eso era todo, porque perdí mi capacidad para formar frases coherentes cada vez que se acercaba a mí. Probablemente pensó que era muda o algo así. Nunca me miró ni me habló o incluso no pareció notarme en el fondo de la sala. Para una chica con un culo gordo, me sentí bastante invisible.

Yo lo veía, sin embargo. Me daba cuenta de su anticuado pero adorable corte de tazón marrón y su piel de marfil pastosa. Me daba cuenta de sus ojos marrones debajo de sus gafas con lentes ovalados. Me daba cuenta de que llevaba una chaqueta y la usaba con todo, y me daba cuenta de la manera adorable en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando en algo muy difícil. Yo estaba en... bueno, no era amor, pero definitivamente me gustaba. Me gustaba profundamente Simon Lewis.

—Bien−, murmuró el Sr. Chaucer—Pero mantén un ojo en el reloj mañana, Sr. Lewis.

—Claro que sí, señor—.

Simon se sentó en primera fila junto a Jeanine McPhee.

Como una acosadora, escuché su conversación mientras el Sr. Chaucer comenzó a escribir los apuntes de clase en la pizarra.

Normalmente no soy una canalla, pero he aquí, como hace la gente cosas locas. Al menos esa es la excusa popular.

— ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana, Simon? —Jeanine le preguntó a través de su nariz constantemente congestionada. — ¿Hiciste algo emocionante?—

—Fue muy bueno—, dijo Simon—Papá nos llevó a Rebecca y a mi fuera del estado. Recorrimos la Universidad de Southern Illinois juntos. Fue divertido—.

— ¿Rebecca es tu hermana? — Jeanine le preguntó.

—No. Rebecca es mi novia. Ella va al instituto Oak Hill. ¿No te hablé de ella? De todos modos, ambos fuimos aceptados, por lo que queríamos comprobarlo. Estoy buscando otras escuelas, pero hemos estado juntos durante un año y medio, y tenemos la necesidad de asistir a la misma escuela para evitar el problema de larga distancia.

— ¡Eso es dulce! — Exclamó Jeanine. —Yo estoy considerando sólo hacer algunas clases en la OHCC antes de decidir a qué universidad voy a ir—.

Mi piel había dejado de hormiguear, pero ahora mi estómago estaba haciendo repugnantes volteretas. Pensé que iba a vomitar, y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de salir corriendo de la clase con una mano ahuecada sobre mi boca. Al final, gané la batalla para mantener mi desayuno, pero todavía me sentía bastante mierda.

¿Simon tenía novia? ¿Desde hacía un año y medio? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¿Cómo me perdí eso? ¿Y qué iban a ir a la universidad juntos? ¿Significa eso que era uno de esos estúpidos blandos románticos, de los que me burlaba a diario? Yo esperaba mucho más de Simon Lewis. Esperaba que fuera tan escéptico acerca de la naturaleza del amor adolescente como yo. Esperaba que viera la universidad como una decisión muy importante, no uno que debía ser influida por el lugar donde tu novio/novia fuera aceptada. Esperaba que fuera... bueno, ¡inteligente!

No saldrá contigo, de todos modos, me susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Sonaba misteriosamente como el desconcertante susurro de Jace Herondale. Tú eres la Duff, ¿recuerdas? Su novia es, probablemente, más delgada, con un busto grande.

Ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo, y sin embargo, ya quería saltar de un acantilado. Bueno, está bien, eso era dramatizar un poco. Definitivamente, quería volver a casa e irme a la cama, sin embargo. Quería olvidar que Toby tenía novia seria. Quería lavar la sensación de las manos de Jace en mí. Mayormente, sin embargo, quería borrar la palabra Duff de mi memoria.

Oh, sí, y las cosas se pusieron peor ese día, también.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el hombre en las noticias empezó a hablar sobre alguna tormenta de nieve que aparecería a "tempranas horas de la mañana". Supongo que el consejo escolar se apiadó de nosotros ya que no habíamos tenido un solo día de nieve hasta ahora, porque se adelantó y suspendió las clases antes de estar afectados por la tormenta. Así que Isabelle llamó a las siete y treinta e insistió en que fuéramos a Pandemónium, ya que no teníamos que levantarnos temprano a la mañana siguiente.

—No sé, Izzy—, le dije. — ¿Qué pasa si las carreteras están mal? —

Lo admito. Estaba buscando alguna razón para no ir. Mi día fue bastante malo por su cuenta. No sabía si podría soportar la tortura de ese infierno, también.

—Clare, la tormenta no se supone que comenzará hasta, como, las tres de la mañana o algo. Mientras estemos en casa para entonces todo va a estar bien.

—Tengo un montón de deberes—.

—No debes entregarlos hasta el miércoles. Puedes hacerlos mañana todo el día si quieres— . Suspiré. — ¿Pueden tu y Maia encontrar a otra que las lleve e ir sin mí? Simplemente no me siento bien para hacerlo. Ha sido un mal día, Izzy—.

Yo siempre podía contar con que Izzy actuaría a la menor señal de problemas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —, Preguntó. — ¿Estás bien? No parecías muy contenta en el almuerzo. ¿Se trata de tu madre? —.

—Izzy—.

—Dime que pasa—.

—Nada—, le aseguré. —Hoy sólo apesta, ¿de acuerdo? Nada importante ni nada. No estoy de humor para ir de fiesta con vosotras esta noche—.

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea. Por último, Isabelle dijo: — Clary, sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, si es necesario. No mantengas las cosas embotelladas. No es bueno para ti—.

—Isabelle, estoy bie…

—Estás bien—, me interrumpió ella. —Sí, lo sé. Sólo estoy diciendo que si tienes un problema, estoy aquí para ti—.

—Ya lo sé—, murmuré. Me sentía culpable por haberla puesto nerviosa por algo tan estúpido. Tenía la mala costumbre de esconder todas mis emociones, y Izzy lo sabía muy bien. Ella siempre estaba tratando de tener un ojo en mí. Siempre persuadiéndome para compartir lo que no terminaría explotando más tarde. Podía ser molesto, pero saber que alguien se preocupaba... bueno, se sentía bien. Así que no podía enfadarme al respecto. —Lo sé, Isabelle. Sin embargo, estoy bien. Es sólo que... hoy me enteré de que Simon tiene novia, y estoy un poco desanimada. Eso es todo—.

—Oh, Clare. —Eso es una mierda. Lo siento. Tal vez si sales esta noche, Maia y yo podemos animarte. Dos bolas de helado y todo—.

Dejé escapar una risita. —Gracias, pero no. Creo que me quedaré en casa esta noche—.

Colgué el teléfono y bajé las escaleras, donde encontré a mi padre con el teléfono inalámbrico en la cocina. Lo oí antes de verlo. Estaba gritándole al receptor. Me paré en la puerta, suponiendo que me vería y de inmediato bajaría la voz. Pensé que algún agente teleoperador estaba recibiendo un bronca de Valentine Morgenstern, pero entonces apareció mi nombre.

— ¡Piensa en lo que le estás haciendo a Clary! —La voz alta de papá, que tomé fruto de ira, sonaba más como una súplica. —Esto no es bueno para una chica de diecisiete años y su madre. Ella te necesita aquí en casa, Jocelyn. Te necesitamos aquí—.

Me deslicé de nuevo a la sala de estar, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando con mi madre. A decir verdad, no sabía realmente cómo me sentía al respecto. Acerca de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Quiero decir, sí, perdí a mi mamá. Tenerla en casa hubiera sido bueno, pero no era como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a estar sin ella.

Mi madre era una oradora motivacional. Cuando yo era una niña, había escrito algún tipo de estimulante, inspirador libro acerca de cómo mejorar la autoestima. No lo había vendido bien, pero todavía seguía ofreciéndose para hablar en universidades, grupos de apoyo, y graduaciones en todo el país. Dado que el libro había fracasado, ella se vendía muy barato.

Durante un tiempo, había tomado sólo puestos de trabajo locales. En los que podía conducir a casa después de que terminara diciéndole a la gente que se amaran a ellos mismos. Pero después de que mi abuela muriera, cuando tenía doce años, mamá estaba un poco deprimida. Papá le sugirió que se tomara unas vacaciones. Sólo salir por un par de semanas.

Cuando regresó, habló de todos los lugares que había visto y la gente que había conocido. Supongo que tal vez eso fue lo que provocó su adicción a viajar. Porque después de las vacaciones, mamá comenzó a reservar eventos por todas partes.

En Colorado y Nuevo Hampshire. Había hecho tours enteros.

Sólo esta gira, en la que estaba ahora, había sido la más larga. No había estado en casa en casi dos meses, y esta vez ni siquiera estaba segura desde donde ella estaba hablando.

Obviamente por eso papá estaba enfadado. Debido a que había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.

—Maldita sea, Jocelyn. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una niña y volver a casa? ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa con nosotros... para quedarte? — La forma en la voz de mi padre se quebró cuando pronunció la frase que casi me hizo llorar. —Jocelyn—, murmuro—Jocelyn, te amamos. Clary y yo te extrañamos y queremos que vuelvas a casa.

Me apreté contra la pared que me separaba de papá, mordiéndome los labios. Dios, esto solo era patético. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no solo pedían un divorcio de mierda y ya? ¿Era yo la única que podía ver que las cosas no iban bien aquí? ¿Cuál era el punto de estar casados si mamá se iba siempre?

—Jocelyn—dijo mi padre, y pensé que sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Entonces le oí poner el teléfono en el mostrador. La conversación había terminado.

Le di un par de minutos antes de entrar en la cocina. —Oye papá, ¿Está todo bien?—

—Sí, — dijo. Dios, era un mal mentiroso. —Oh, está bien abejorro. Acabo de tener una charla con tu madre... y te envía su amor—.

— ¿Desde dónde esta vez? —.

—Um... del Condado de Orange−, dijo. —Ella está visitando a tu tía Charlotte mientras habla en una escuela secundaria de allí. Guay, ¿eh? Puedes decirles a tus amigos que tu madre está en OC ahora. Te gusta ese programa, ¿no?

—Sí—, dije —Me gustaba... pero fue cancelado hace unos años.

—Ah, bueno... Creo que estoy atrasado, abejorro—. Vi sus ojos ir a la deriva hacia el mostrador, donde había dejado las llaves de su coche, y los seguí. Se dio cuenta de esto y desvió la mirada rápidamente, antes de que pudiera decir nada. — ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —, me preguntó.

—Bueno, podría hacer algo, pero... — Me aclaré la garganta, sin saber cómo decir la frase siguiente. Papá y yo realmente no teníamos la costumbre de hablar el uno con el otro. — Podría quedarme en casa, también. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí y, vea la televisión contigo o algo así?—

—Oh, no, abejorro—, dijo con una risa poco convincente.

—Ve a divertirte con tus amigos. Probablemente me vaya a dormir temprano esta noche, de todos modos.

Le miré a los ojos, esperando que cambiara de opinión.

Papá siempre se ponía muy deprimido después de sus peleas con mamá. Estaba preocupada por él, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo abordar el tema.

Y en el fondo de mi mente, había un pequeño temor. Era una estupidez, de verdad, pero no lo podía dejar. Mi padre era un alcohólico en recuperación. Quiero decir, lo dejó antes de que yo naciera, y no había tocado una gota desde... pero a veces, cuando recibía todos los pucheros de mamá, me asustaba. Tenía miedo a que pudiera coger las llaves del coche e ir a la tienda de licor o algo así. Como he dicho, era ridículo, pero el miedo no puede ser vencido.

Papá rompió nuestro contacto ocular y se movió incómodo.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, lavando el plato de espaguetis que se había comido. Quería caminar hacia allí coger el plato —su patética excusa para distraerse— y tirarlo al suelo.

Quería decirle como de estúpido era todo esto con mamá. Quería que se diera cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que eran estas tontas depresiones y peleas y sólo admitir que las cosas no iban bien.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía. Lo único que pude decir fue: —Papá...

Él me enfrentó, sacudiendo la cabeza, con un trapo húmedo colgando de su mano.

—Sal y diviértete—, dijo. —En serio, quiero que lo hagas. Eres niña sólo una vez.

No hubo discusión. Esa fue su manera sutil de decirme que quería estar solo.

—De acuerdo— dije. —Si estás seguro... Voy a llamar a Isabelle—.

Caminé arriba hacia mi dormitorio. Tomé mi teléfono móvil de encima de la cómoda y marqué el número de Izzy. Dos tonos y respondió.

—Hey, Isabelle. He cambiado de opinión sobre Pandemónium... y, eh, ¿crees que estaría bien si me quedo esta noche contigo? Te contaré sobre esto más adelante, pero... no me quiero quedar en casa—.

Volví a doblar la ropa limpia del suelo en los pies de mi cama antes de irme, pero no me ayudó tanto como lo solía hacer.

* * *

*****1 Trastorno obsesivo compulsiva  
*2 En español.  
*3 Oak Hill Community College.  
*4 Advanced Placement; colocación avanzada.  
*5 Reiteración de la consonante inicial de dos palabras consecutivas o ligeramente separadas. Dicho de otra manera, es la repetición de sonidos consonantes al principio de palabras o de sílabas acentuadas. A veces la repetición de sonidos vocálicos también es conocida como aliteración.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo, díganme si les gusta.**

**Solo para decirles que si no actualizo es por que estoy enfermita y ayer perdí mis lentes y no los encontré después por la noche, los encontré pero no tenia sentido subir un capitulo (era muy noche) Anyways tengo mucha tarea de matemáticas (a la que ya le entiendo :D) So cuando termine de hacerla (y de comer) subiré el epilogo de _¿Jugamos a ser novios? _en cuanto a lo de una segunda parte, ya veremos ;)**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears. **_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

—Sírveme otro, Luke— Deslicé el vaso vacío hacia el camarero, que lo atrapó con facilidad.

—Te estoy cortando el hilo, Clary—.

—Qué puede ser tan peligroso como el whisky. — Puso el vaso en el mostrador detrás de la barra. —No hay más. Me lo agradecerás más adelante. La cafeína da dolores de cabeza que son una perra, y sé cómo son las chicas. Cuando ganes cinco libras, me culparás.

—Lo que sea. — ¿Y qué si he ganado peso? Ya era la Duff, y el hombre al que quería impresionar tenía novia seria. Podría ganar setenta libras y no estar peor.

—Lo siento, Clary — Luke se mudó al otro extremo de la barra, donde Kaelie y su mejor amiga Aline, esperaban sus bebidas.

Yo tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de madera de la barra, mi mente se fue lejos de las luces estroboscopias y de la música. ¿Por qué no había insistido en quedarme en casa con papá? ¿Por qué no le hice hablar conmigo? Me mantuve imaginándomelo, revolcándose en su miseria... solo.

Pero así es como nosotros los Morgenstern manejamos el estrés.

Solos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos cualquiera de nosotros abrirnos? ¿Por qué no admite papá que él y mamá tienen problemas? ¿Por qué no podía enfrentarme al respecto?

—Hola, Duffy—.

¿Por qué ese idiota tiene que sentarse a mi lado?

—Vete, Jace— gruñí, con la mirada fija en mis dedos inquietos.

—No puedo—dijo. −Como ves, Duffy, no soy de rendirme fácilmente. Estoy decidido a engancharme con una de tus amigas, preferiblemente con la que tiene la percha excepcional.

—Entonces ves a hablar con ella—, sugerí.

—Lo haría, pero Jace Herondale no persigue a las chicas. Ellas le persiguen a él. _**(N/A: Recuerden eso por el resto de sus vidas) **_— El me sonrió. —Está bien. Ella estará aquí pidiéndome dormir con ella pronto. Hablar contigo sólo acelerará el proceso. Hasta entonces, tienes el honor de disfrutar de mi compañía. Por suerte para mí, no se ve como si estuvieras armada con una bebida esta noche. —Él se rió, pero se detuvo de repente.

Podía sentir sus ojos en mí, pero no levanté la vista.

— ¿Estás bien? No pareces tan agresiva como de costumbre—

—Déjame en paz, Jace. Lo digo en serio—

— ¿Qué va mal? —

—Vete—

La ansiedad en mi interior necesitaba escapar, ser liberada de alguna manera. No podía esperar a que Isabelle y yo volviéramos a su casa para desahogarme. Tenía que dejarlo salir en este momento. Pero no quería llorar, no delante de la mitad de la escuela, y no había manera de que fuera a hablar con Luke o con la bolsa de basura que estaba mi lado, y golpear a alguien sólo me metería en problemas. No pude ver ninguna otra opción, pero me sentí como si fuera a explotar si no lo dejaba salir pronto.

Mamá estaba en California.

Papá se estaba ahogando.

Yo era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Tiene que haber algo que te molesta— insistió Jace. —Parece como si fueras a llorar. —Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, obligándome a enfrentarme a él.

— ¿Clary? —

Entonces hice una cosa muy jodida.

Mi única excusa es que tenía una increíble cantidad de estrés, y necesitaba una salida.

Necesitaba algo que me distrajera—algo lejos del drama de mis padres— sólo por un segundo. Y cuando vi mi oportunidad, no me detuve a pensar en lo mucho que lamentaría esto más adelante. Una oportunidad se sentó en el taburete de la barra junto a mí, y yo me abalancé sobre él.

Literalmente.

Besé a Jace Herondale.

En un segundo su mano estaba en mi hombro, y sus ojos dorados descansando, por un momento, en mi cara, y al siguiente, mi boca estaba en la suya. Mis labios eran feroces con emoción embotellada, y él parecía tenso, con su cuerpo congelado en estado de shock.

Eso no duró mucho tiempo. Un instante después, devolvió la agresión, sus manos volaron a mis lados y me tiraron hacia él. Se sentía como una batalla entre nuestras bocas. Mis manos le agarraron el pelo rizado, tirando más de lo necesario, y la punta de sus dedos se clavaron en mi cintura.

Funcionó mejor que golpear a alguien. No sólo me ayudó a liberar la presión angustiosa, sino que definitivamente me distrajo. Quiero decir, es difícil pensar en tu padre cuando estás haciendo esto con alguien.

Y tan molesto como suena, Jace era un muy buen besador. Él se inclinó hacia mí, y tiré de él con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de su taburete. En ese momento, no pudimos acercarnos lo suficiente el uno al otro. Nuestros asientos separados parecía como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

Todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron, y me convertí en una especie de ser físico. Las emociones desaparecieron. Nada existía, solo nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios estaban en guerra en el centro de todo. ¡Fue una bendición!

Fue increíble, para no pensar.

¡Nada! Nada... hasta que él lo jodió.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba de mi cintura, se arrastró a lo largo de mi torso, y llegó a pararse en mi busto.

Todo me inundó de nuevo, y de repente recordé exactamente quién me estaba besando. Saqué mis manos de su pelo y lo empujé lejos de mí tan duro como pude. La ira —fresca, ira caliente— se apoderó de mí, sustituyendo completamente la preocupación ansiosa que había estado sintiendo un minuto antes. Sus manos cayeron, una aterrizó en mi rodilla, cuando se apartó. Él me miró sorprendido, pero satisfecho con claridad.

—Wow, Duffy, eso ha sido...

Y le di una bofetada. Le golpeé con tanta fuerza, que la palma de mi mano picó con el contacto.

La mano de mi rodilla voló a su mejilla. — ¿Qué demonios? —Preguntó. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—

— ¡Gilipollas! — Grité. Salté de mi taburete y tomé por asalto la pista de baile. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba más loca que él.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Okay, se que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero el viernes (que era cuando actualizaría) me fui después de la escuela a casa de una amiga para hacer tarea (terminamos haciendo otras tareas, yo cuidando a su hermano de 3 años y viendo La masacre de Texas) el sábado estuvo lloviendo y se fue la luz en mi casa (trágico) y el domingo, lo he decidido como un día sin capitulo.**

**Okay, aquí viene la cosa mala, les contare esto, pero, como siempre digo, si no quieres leerlo, puedes saltártelo: **

_***No tiene nada que ver con la historia***_

**Bueno, por si no lo sabían soy cristiana y una de mis mejores amigas (la chica que con la que estuve el viernes) también lo es, bueno, en octubre,en su iglesia hicieron un encuentro al que me invito, ahí me contó sobre un chico (de su misma iglesia) que tenia cáncer.**

**El chico siempre entraba y salia de los hospitales, yo lo sabia por que mi amiga me lo decía, cualquier cosa que le pasaba, podría decirse que lo llegue a conocer (un poco).**

**El viernes que estaba con mi amiga en su casa, le llego un mensaje de una de las chicas de la iglesia diciéndole que el chico había vuelto al hospital, ella me lo dijo en el momento, y yo trate de animarla.**

**El domingo no use Facebook todo el día y cuando,por la noche,me conecte para preguntar algo sobre la escuela, vi un comentario de mi amigo diciendo algo como: "te extrañaremos, **** nos harás mucha falta" Yo en ese momento me asuste y empece a investigar que había pasado, topandome con que el chico había muerto.**

**No puedo decir que el era mi mejor amigo, pero si que sentía que lo conocía y si que siento el dolor que todos sus amigos y sobre todo, su familia esta pasando, ami ya me ha pasado.**

**Yo tengo la firme creencia de que _"todo pasa por una razón" _ mi vida se rige bajo el Karma y siempre digo que nosotros no vinimos al mundo a sufrir solo por que si. Pero, aun así no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿Por que le pasan esas cosas a personas que apenas comenzaban sus vidas? Créanme si les digo, que he pensado eso mas veces de las que quisiera.**

**Ustedes, ¿que piensan cuando pasa algo así?**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

La cama tamaño "Queen" de Isabelle estaba increíblemente caliente. Las almohadas eran suaves, y sentía que podía caer en el mullido colchón y vivir allí para siempre. Pero no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en mi lado de la cama, tratando de no despertar a Izzy. Conté ovejas. Hice lo de relajar cada parte de tu cuerpo desde el dedo gordo del pie hacia arriba. Incluso me imaginé un Sr. Chaucer dictando conferencias sobre las políticas públicas.

Aún estaba despierta.

Me estaba embotellando de nuevo, pero no tenía nada que ver con papá en este momento. Lo había sacado de mi cabeza después de que Isabelle y yo habíamos dejado a Maia esta noche.

—Estoy preocupada por mi padre—, le había dicho. Esperé hasta que Maia estuvo fuera del coche para hablar de ello. Sabía que no lo habría entendido. Maia era de una familia feliz y saludable con ambos padres. Isabelle, por su parte, ya había visto la relación de sus padres desmoronarse. —Él es tan despistado. Quiero decir, ¿no es evidente, que no funciona? ¿Por qué no solo obtienen el divorcio de mierda y acaban de una vez? —.

—No digas eso, Clare—me advirtió. —En serio, ni siquiera pienses de esa manera.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todo saldrá bien—, dijo ella, llegando a mí y apretando mi mano a medida que aceleró hacia su casa. La nieve no había empezado a caer todavía, pero pude ver las nubes moviéndose a través de las estrellas en el cielo oscuro sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Ella va a venir a casa, lo van a hablar y van a tener relaciones sexuales...

— ¡Dios! ¡Es asqueroso, Isabelle! —

—Y todo va a estar de vuelta a la normalidad—. Hizo una pausa cuando entró en su camino. —Y mientras tanto, estoy aquí para ti. Si necesitas hablar, que sepas que voy a escuchar.

—Sí, lo sé—.

Era el mismo discurso de Isabelle "Salva el Día" que había escuchado durante doce años, en cualquier momento en que el más mínimo problema aparecía en mi vida. No era lo que necesitaba esta noche, de verdad.

Honestamente, desde que nos habíamos ido de Pandemónium, papá no había estado mucho en mi mente. Había liberado todo el estrés cuando besé a Jace.

Y eso era lo que me impedía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho en Pandemónium. Mi piel picaba. Mis labios se sentían extraños. Además, no importó cuántas veces me lavara los dientes en el baño de Izzy (después de media hora, llamó a la puerta para asegurarse de que estaba bien), el sabor repugnante, del cabrón mujeriego todavía estaba en mi boca. ¡Uf!

Pero lo peor era que sabía que lo había hecho yo misma.

Yo lo había besado. Sí, él me buscó a tientas, pero, ¿qué esperaba realmente? Jace Herondale no tenía exactamente la reputación de ser un caballero. Podría haber sido un imbécil, pero tenía que asumir la culpa de esta situación. Este conocimiento no me sentó bien.

—Izzy—susurré. Bueno, despertarla a las tres de la mañana no era muy agradable para mí, pero ella era la que siempre me decía de compartir o desahogarme o lo que sea. Así que, técnicamente, ella se lo buscó. — Eh, Isabelle…

— ¿Hmm? —

— ¿Estás despierta? —

—Mmm...mmm.

—Si te digo algo, ¿juras no decírselo a nadie? — Le pregunté. —Y prometes, ¿qué no te vas a enloquecer?—

—Claro, Clare— murmuró. — ¿Qué es? —

—Le he dado un beso a alguien esta noche—le dije

—Bien por ti. Vuelve a dormir.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —Fue a Jace… Jace Herondale—

Isabelle se disparó hacia arriba en la cama. — ¡Whoa! — Ella sacudió la cabeza y se frotó el sueño de sus ojos grandes color avellana. —Bueno, ahora estoy despierta—.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, su pelo negro sobresalía en todos los ángulos posibles. Dios, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para hacer incluso que se viera bien?

— ¡OMG! ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que odiabas al chico—.

—Le odio. Siempre le he odiado. Era sólo un estúpido, inmaduro, momento irreflexivo de... estupidez. —Me senté y abracé a mis rodillas a mi pecho—.Me siento sucia.

—Ensuciarse puede ser divertido—.

—Isabelle—.

—Lo siento, Clare pero no veo cuál es el problema—, admitió. —Él está caliente. Es rico. Es probablemente un besador excepcional. ¿Lo es? Quiero decir, tiene esos labios que sólo me hacen pensar...

—Isabelle—Puse mis manos sobre mis oídos. — ¡Alto! Mira, no estoy totalmente orgullosa de esto. Estaba molesta, él estaba allí, y yo... Dios, no puedo creer que lo hiciera. ¿Eso me hace una puta?—

— ¿Besar a Jace? No lo creo—.

— ¿Qué hago, Isabelle? —

Le lancé una mirada fría antes de caer de nuevo en mi almohada. Me di la vuelta para darle la espalda. —Olvídalo—, le dije. —No he dicho nada—.

—Oh, Clare, no seas así—, dijo. —Lo siento, pero creo que debes buscarle el lado bueno por una vez en tu vida. Quiero decir, no has tenido novio desde... —Se interrumpió. Las dos conocíamos el nombre, después de todo. —De todos modos, es hora de que comiences a tener un poco de acción. Nunca hablas con chicos, excepto Luke, y él es demasiado viejo para ti. Y ahora que sabemos que Simon está fuera del mercado, ¿cuál es el problema si sales con Jace? ¿Te mataría? —

—No estoy saliendo con él—, susurré. — Jace Herondale "no sale", se folla a todo el mundo, para el caso. Sólo le di un beso, y fue tan estúpido... ¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Fue un gran error—.

Ella se puso de nuevo a su lado del colchón. —Sabes, sabía que no podrías resistirte a su encanto para siempre—.

—Disculpa—, le dije, girándome para mirarla. —Me estoy resistiendo muy bien, gracias. ¿Y sabes qué? No hay nada que resistir. Lo encuentro repugnante. Esta noche ha sido sólo un error de juicio y nunca volverá a suceder—.

—Nunca digas nunca, Clare—

Ella estuvo roncando en cuestión de segundos.

Me quejé para mí misma unos minutos, luego me quedé dormida, maldiciendo interiormente tanto a Isabelle como a Jace.

Por extraño que parezca, eso fue reconfortante.

Papá justo acabó su trabajo en Tech Plus, un local de Ganga en Best Buy, cuando entré por la puerta a la tarde siguiente, sacudiendo la nieve fresca de mi pelo. La tormenta no había sido tan grande como el hombre del tiempo había previsto, pero los copos seguían cayendo fuera. El sol era brillante, sin embargo, por lo que el moderado polvo se fundiría al anochecer. Me quité la chaqueta y miré a papá, que estaba en el sofá, hojeando el Diario Hamilton y una taza de café caliente en la mano izquierda.

Levantó la vista cuando me oyó entrar —Eh, abejorro—, dijo, poniendo su taza sobre la mesa del café. — ¿Te divertiste con Isabelle y Maia? —

— Si— dije. — ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

—Atareado—, suspiró. — ¿Sabes cuántas personas en esta ciudad tuvieron portátiles para la Navidad? Estoy seguro de que tú no, así que sólo te voy a decir que muchas. ¿Sabes cuántos de los ordenadores portátiles eran defectuosos?

— ¿Muchos?— Supuse.

—Bingo—. Papá sacudió su cabeza y empezó a doblar el periódico. —Si no tienen dinero para gastar en un buen ordenador portátil, ¿por qué molestarse? Sólo tienes que ahorrar y comprar uno mejor más adelante. Acabas gastándote ese dinero extra en las reparaciones si no lo haces. ¿Recuerdas eso, abejorro? Si te enseño una cosa en la vida, deja que sea esa—.

—Claro papá—.

De repente me sentí como un idiota. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan exaltada ayer por la noche? Está claro que fue por nada. Quiero decir, sí, él y mamá estaban teniendo problemas, pero era probable que los superaran como dijo Isabelle. Él no estaba deprimido o triste, o incluso remotamente cerca de tocar una gota de alcohol. Sin embargo, sabía que la última ausencia de mamá la estaba llevando un poco mal. Así que pensé que debía tratar de hacerlo más fácil para él. Sabía que era probable que se sintiera un poco solo últimamente, y creo que en parte era culpa mía también.

— ¿Quieres ver la televisión? — Le pregunté. —No tengo muchos deberes para mañana, así que puedo hacerlos más tarde—.

—Suena bien—, dijo papá. Cogió el mando a distancia de la mesa auxiliar. —Hay una repetición de lo viejos de Perry Mason en este momento—.

Hice una mueca. —Uh... está bien—.

—Estoy bromeando abejorro—Se rió, ojeando los canales—Yo no te haría eso. Vamos a ver… Oh mira.

Un maratón de "Lazos de Familia" en Tv tierra. Tú y yo solíamos ver los nuevos episodios cuando tenías como 4 años.

—Lo recuerdo— me senté en el sofá al lado de él— yo te decía que quería ser un republicano cuando fuese joven porque pensaba que Michael J. Fox era lindo.

Papá resopló y ajustó los gruesos cristales de sus lentes, —eso no sucedió. Mi abejorro es una liberal ahora —. Él colocó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y apretó.

Y yo sabía que esto era lo que él necesitaba, o quizás lo que nosotros necesitábamos. Solamente vincularnos un pequeño tiempo a la casa para que no se sintiera tan vacía. Quiero decir, me gusta el silencio pero no demasiado, eso podría conducirme a la locura después de un tiempo.

— ¿Qué dices, miramos algunos episodios? —

Sonreí —Seguro papá—

Sobre la mitad del primer episodio, tuve una extraña revelación. Está Bien, cuando era niña, tuve un flechazo importante con Alex P. Keaton (Michael J. Fox's el personaje súper republicano en lazos de familia), pero doce años más tarde yo estaba flechada con Toby Tucker, un joven demócrata. Tenía alguna cosa con los políticos o que? Tal vez, yo estaba destinada a ser la esposa de un senador… o podría terminar siendo la primera dama.

Nah. Los políticos no se casan con las Duffs. Ellos no se verían lo suficiente bien al margen de los debates. De todos modos, yo no era del tipo matrimonio. Tuve una mejor oportunidad de ser la Mónica Lewinsky del futuro. Yo me aseguraría de quemar todo, um, vestidos incriminatorios.

Hey, Obama es en cierta forma sexy para ser un chico viejo. Tal vez había una oportunidad.

Me mordí el labio mientras papá se rió de uno de los chistes de la comedia. ¿Cómo fue que incluso "lazos de familia" me trajo de vuelta a la palabra?

Duff.

Dios, Jace y su maldita clasificación, simplemente no me dejaba en paz. La palabra se burlaba de mí, incluso en mi propia casa. Me deslicé más cerca de papá, tratando de enfocarme en el programa. En nuestro tiempo juntos, en cualquier cosa menos estúpida que Jace y su etiqueta. Traté de olvidarme de ese maldito beso y de lo idiota que había sido.

Intenté, intenté, intenté.

Y, por supuesto, fracasé miserablemente.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Heeeeeeey!**

**Si se dan cuenta, es muy temprano (por lo menos en este momento, aquí donde yo vivo, ha esta hora) y les diré la razón...**

**Ayer fui a dentista (uso brackets) para que me cambiaran las ligas, y termine saliendo con mi boca llena de sangre (no tan literal) por que tuvo que cortar la encía.**

**El doctor me puso una anestesia para que no me doliera cunado me fuera y no me dolió, pero cuando se fue la anestesia me dolió mucho una muela, y cuando me desperté esta mañana le pregunte a mi mamá si podía faltar a la escuela por el dolor y ella dijo que si :D  
**

**Ahora estoy comiendo nieve porque el doctor dijo que la nieve de agua ayuda a la cicatrización, pero, la nieve es de limón y la nieve de limón me revuelve el estomago :/  
**

**Y es por eso... :D**

**Ignoren toda esta historia sobre brackets, encías, sangre, nieve y estómagos.**

**Review?**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_************__"Todo principio, debe tener un final feliz"_

(Lo dijo hoy mi maestro de Física)

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

Cuando estaba en el jardín de infancia, tuve una experiencia traumática. Estaba a mitad de camino, cuando mis piernas temblaron, mis manos sudorosas me hicieron resbalar. Y sentí que faltaba una milla para aterrizar contra el suelo. Todos los niños de cinco años se rieron de mí y de mi rodilla raspada y ensangrentada.

Todos excepto uno.

Isabelle Trueblood _**(N/A: si recuerdan su segundo apellido ¿no?)**_ salió del grupo de niños boquiabiertos y caminó hasta ponerse delante de mí. Incluso en aquel entonces, yo sabía que ella era hermosa. Su cabello negro, ojos azules casi negros, sus mejillas rosadas... era la imagen de la perfección a los cinco años de edad. Ella podría haber estado desfilando en una pasarela.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —le dije con lágrimas gruesas y calientes. No estaba segura de si estaba llorando por el dolor en mis rodillas o debido a que todos los compañeros de clase se reían de mí.

—No, no lo estás, estás sangrando, déjame ayudarte —. Extendió una mano y tiró de mí hacia arriba. Luego se volvió y les gritó a los chicos que se burlaban de mí.

Después de eso, básicamente, se nombró mi guardaespaldas personal, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, decidida a mantenerme lejos de los problemas. A partir de ese momento, fuimos las mejores amigas.

Por supuesto, eso fue antes de su popularidad y de que estuviera involucrada en lo de Duff. Ella terminó siendo alta (casi 1.85 ¡la chica era una amazona!), delgada y hermosa. Terminé viéndome como... bueno, todo lo contrario. Pero al vernos por separado, nadie pensaría que fuéramos cercanas. Nadie diría que la linda reina de la fiesta estuviera con la chica que era la ratoncita gorda de cabello feo del rincón.

Pero fuimos las mejores amigas. Ella había estado allí para mí, a pesar de todo. Se había mantenido conmigo el primer año, después de que yo hubiera tenido el corazón roto por primera vez y aunque no hubiera nada que hacer, sólo darle tiempo. Ella nunca me dejó aislarme o ahogarme en mi propia miseria. A pesar de que ella podría encontrar fácilmente a alguien más lindo, más cool, tener amigas populares, pero ella se quedo conmigo.

Así que cuando me pidió que la llevara a su casa después de la práctica de las animadoras la tarde del miércoles, estuve de acuerdo.

Es decir, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí en los últimos doce años, lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla de vez en cuando.

Esperé en la cafetería, mirando fijamente las psicodélicas paredes azules y anaranjadas, la persona que escogió los colores de nuestra escuela debe haber tenido un serio problema con las drogas. Tratando de terminar mis deberes de matemáticas. Yo estaba preguntándome a mí misma la vieja cuestión — ¿dónde se utiliza esto en la vida real?—.

Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Sentí una sensación espeluznante en mi piel, y supe exactamente quién estaba detrás de mí.

Genial. De puta madre.

Me moví apartándome la mano de Jace y me giré hacia su cara, agarrando mi lápiz como un dardo y apuntando directamente en su nuez de Adán.

Ni siquiera se inmutó. Sus ojos dorados examinaron el lápiz con fingida curiosidad y dijo:

—Interesante. ¿Es así como saludas a todos los chicos que te gustan?

—Tú no me gustas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas, entonces?

Odiaba la forma suave, segura en que hablaba. Muchas chicas pensaban que era sexy, pero en realidad era un acosador.

Todo en él gritaba: _¡DATE RAPE_6! Ugh.

—Esto quiere decir que te odio —le espeté—. Y si no te quedas lejos de mí, te acusaré de acoso sexual.

—Podría ser un caso difícil —reflexionó Jace. Quitándome el lápiz y comenzando a darle vueltas entre sus dedos—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien me besó. Técnicamente, puedo acusarte de acoso.

Apreté los dientes. Seguía odiándolo a pesar de eso, no me molestaría siquiera en recordarle que él había estado más que dispuesto a participar. —Devuélveme mi lápiz—murmuré.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Contigo esto podría ser clasificado como un arma peligrosa... junto con los vasos de refresco de cereza. Interesante opción, por cierto. Yo siempre creí que eras una chica de Sprite. Sabías que... claro.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, esperando su combustión espontánea antes de que yo agarrara los libros de texto y los cuadernos de la mesa. Eludió mi intento de pisar su pie y se quedó mirándome mientras me marchaba por el pasillo. Estaba a medio camino de la gimnasio, donde Isabelle, la capitana de las animadoras, debía haber terminando su práctica, cuando me alcanzó.

—Oh, vamos, Duffy. Eso fue sólo una broma. Relájate.

—No fue divertido.

—Tu sentido del humor necesita algo de práctica, entonces —sugirió Jace—. La mayoría de las chicas encuentran mis bromas divertidas.

—Esas chicas deben tener su coeficiente intelectual lo suficientemente bajo como para caer.

Se echó a reír. Al parecer, yo era la divertida.

—Oye, tú nunca me dijiste por qué te enfadaste la otra noche —dijo—. Estabas demasiado ocupada empujando tu lengua en mi garganta. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

—Ninguno de tu...— empecé, pero me detuve de repente— ¡Oye! no... ¡No hubo lengua! —Me recorrió un escalofrío de rabia, cuando me di cuenta de su sonrisa traviesa—. ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lárgate de aquí! Dios, ¿por qué me acechas? Yo pensé que Jace Herondale no perseguía a las chicas. Pensé que ellas lo perseguían a él, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón. Jace Herondale no persigue a las chicas, y no te estoy persiguiendo —dijo—. Estoy aquí esperando a mi hermana. Ella está haciendo un examen del Sr. Rollins. Yo solamente te vi en la cafetería y pensé…

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste en torturarme un poco más? —Apreté mis puños—. Déjame sola. Ya me has hecho bastante.

— ¿Qué te he hecho? —se preguntó, sonando un poco sorprendido. No le respondí. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que lo de Duff me molestaba a causa de él. Disfrutaba demasiado de ello.

En su lugar, salí corriendo hacia las puertas del gimnasio tan rápido como pude. Esta vez no me siguió, gracias a Dios.

Me apresuré en entrar en el gimnasio azul y naranja. ¡Oh, Dios! Los colores brillantes... Yo podía sentir el dolor de cabeza acercándose...y me senté en las gradas más cercanas.

— ¡Muy bien el ensayo, chicas! —Gritó Isabelle desde el otro lado del gimnasio—. Bueno, el próximo partido de baloncesto es el viernes. Las quiero a todas practicando el baile, y Aline trabaja las patadas altas. ¿De acuerdo? —El Escuadrón Skinny murmuró en un acuerdo general.

—Impresionante —dijo Izzy—. Hasta luego, muchachas. ¡Vamos Panteras!

— ¡Vamos Panteras! —Corearon las otras animadoras, ya separadas. La mayoría de las chicas salieron corriendo hacia los vestuarios, unas pocas se dirigieron a las puertas, charlando entusiasmadas con sus amigas.

Izzy salto sobre mí.

—Hola, Clare—dijo—, lo siento se nos fue el tiempo. ¿Te importa si me cambio antes de salir de aquí? Me siento un poco sucia.

—No me importa —, murmuré.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella, sospechando inmediatamente.

—Nada, Izzy. Ve a cambiarte.

—Clary, que puedo hacer…

—No quiero hablar de ello. —Yo no estaba de humor para entrar en otro debate sobre Jace con ella. Probablemente acabaría defendiéndolo como la última vez. — Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dije, suavizando mi voz—un largo día. Dolor de cabeza. — Isabelle aún parecía escéptica cuando caminaba, bastante menos animada, hacia los vestuarios.

Fantástico. Me sentía como una zorra total. Ella sólo quería asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, y la alejé. No debería haberme irritado con ella a causa de Jace, aunque ella pensara que era un maldito príncipe.

Pero cuando salió del vestuario con su sudadera con capucha y los pantalones vaqueros, su alegría habitual había vuelto. Ella se acerco hasta donde estaba sentada con su mochila cargada en el hombro, con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro impecable, sin problemas.

—A veces, no puedo creer la mierda se escucha en los vestuarios —dijo.

— ¿Estás lista para irnos, Clare?

—Claro —Recogí mis libros y comencé a caminar hacia las puertas del gimnasio, con la esperanza de que Jace no estuviera al acecho en los pasillos. Izzy debió haber notado mi ansiedad. Pude ver la tensa mirada de preocupación en su rostro, pero ella no dejó que lo notara esta vez. En cambio, dijo—, así que, de acuerdo, Aline realmente va a conseguir la reputación de ser una puta.

—Ella ya la tiene.

—Bueno, sí —Isabelle admitió—, pero está a punto de empeorar. Ella está saliendo con un jugador de fútbol junior, ya sabes, como se llame, pero ella le dijo a un tipo de la escuela Oak Hill que quería llevarle a la Fiesta del Baloncesto. No sé por qué se hace estas cosas así misma. Tú, Maia, y yo tendremos asientos en la primera fila para el drama, cuando llegue la noche. Por cierto, ¿qué te pondrás para salir?

—Nada.

—Caliente, pero dudo que te dejen entrar desnuda, Clare— Estábamos caminando por el laberinto de mesas en la cafetería para llegar hacia el estacionamiento.

—No. Me refiero a que Maia y yo no vamos a ir a la Fiesta — dije.

—Por supuesto que sí —protestó ella.

Negué con la cabeza. —Maia está castigada. Yo le prometí que iba a ir y que veríamos unas películas para chicas.

Isabelle me miró atónita mientras se abrió paso entre la puerta azul y entró al frío estacionamiento de estudiantes. — ¿Qué? Pero si a Maia le encanta la Fiesta del Baloncesto. Es su favorita después de la Fiesta del Fútbol.

Sonreí un poco, a pesar de mí misma. — Y Sadie Hawkins7.

— ¿Por qué no sabía yo esto? El baile de bienvenida está cerca. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Me encogí de hombros. — Lo siento. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Y creo que Maia sigue estando batida. No quiere hablar de no poder ir.

—Pero…pero ¿con quién voy a ir al baile ahora?

—Um, un chico —sugerí—, Isabelle, no es que sea difícil que tú puedas conseguir una cita — .Cogí las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo trasero y abrí las puertas de mi Saturn.

—Bien, ¿quién demonios quiere ir con una gorda peluda?

—Tú no eres eso.

Se subió en el asiento del copiloto y se envolvió en la manta que Maia había usado un par de noches antes. —Maldita sea, Clare. Tú, realmente, necesitas conseguir una calefacción de mierda.

—Y tú necesitas, realmente, conseguir tu propio coche.

Ella cambió de tema. —Está bien, de vuelta al baile. Si vosotras dos no van... ¿se molestarían si les estropeo la fiesta de películas? Podría ser una noche de chicas. No hemos hecho una desde hace mucho tiempo.

A pesar de mi estado de ánimo de mierda, le sonreí. Isabelle estaba en lo cierto. Nosotras no habíamos tenido una noche de películas juntas en mucho tiempo, y sería agradable pasar el rato sin el drama de los chicos o música tecno fuerte. Por una vez, en realidad podríamos divertirnos en la noche de viernes.

Así que, bajé el volumen de mi auto radio y le dije: —Una semana, a partir del viernes, es una cita.

* * *

6 Date rape, es la llamada violación del conocido, cuando una cita termina en sexo no consentido

7 Sadie Hawkins: baile de la escuela secundaria, donde las chicas invitan a los chicos.

* * *

******/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

******Holaaaaaaaa!**

******Bueno, en realidad no tengo nada que decir acerca de la historia, soooo como siempre digo, no tienes que leer esto :D**

******Hoy pasaron muchas cosas buenas y algunas malas:**

******Primero, me levante por la mañana recordando que no había hecho algunas tareas (soy algo despistada) y tenia que llegar temprano a la escuela para que me la pasaran (no le entendí por que no fui ese día) tuve que irme con el hijo de mi papá y me lleve mi libro de Ciudad de Ceniza (el único que tengo junto Ángel Mecánico de Cazadores de Sombras) cuando llegue a la escuela, una niña que estaba conmigo en la primaria (y era mi MEJOR amiga) llego muy casualmente a hablar conmigo, después llego una chica de mi salón y me fui para que me explicara la tarea, sonó el timbre y fui a mi primera clase donde la maestra reviso mi collage sobre cuales eran las cosas que mas me gustaban (creo que adivinan que fue lo que puse) la segunda clase me la dieron libre por que los maestros tuvieron una "reuninon" (¿¡En que clase de reuniones urgentes hay comida!?) luego tenia matemáticas (que ya no detesto tanto) creo que no había dicho esta pero lo digo ahora: No se si recuerden que dije que había un chico nuevo en mi clase y que era muy molesto... bueno el chico ese no me cae bien (tiene una actitud barata de Jace) y, ¿adivinen quien tiene que sentarse al lado de el? Si, exacto, yo. Me di cuenta de que si no habré la boca, no es tan malo. Bueno, el punto es que hoy mientras el maestro no se que hacia (no tenia nada que ver con la clase) el volteo a verme y yo con cara de: _"Eemm, ¿hola?"_, y luego el vio que tenia el libro en mi regazo (siempre tengo mis libros afuera) y me dijo: _"¿Puedo verlo?"_ y yo como: _"Emm, bueno... ¿Si?"_ No supe que hacer y le dije:_ "Pero solo velo, porque yo no le presto mis libros a nadie"_ y el chico de adelante de mi dijo:_"¿Adriana te dejo ver su libro? Considérate afortunado, eso nunca lo hace"_ y yo como ¡No es cierto! y ya bueno, le pase el libro y leyó la parte de atrás y me dijo:_ "¿Puedo empezar a leerlo?"_ y yo como:_"Pero, si es el segundo libro"_ y el dijo:_"No importa, tu me cuentas después lo que pasa en el primero"_ y se puso a leerlo, y yo como: Okay. Cuando termino la clase, no me quería dar mi libro, y dijo que tenia que seguir prestandocelo y yo -otra vez- como: Okay. Cuando iba a salir, otro chico (que gracias a mi es tributo) me dijo que si podía verlo, y se lo preste y en eso vino el maestro y pregunto que si de quien era y le dije que era mio y el dijo:_"¿En donde vas?"_ y yo le dije:_"Ya lo termine"_ pero se lo dije super vergonzosa, el el estaba como:_"¡Ya lo leíste todo!"_ y luego viene una amiga y le dice:_"¡Ella ya leyó todos esos libros!"_ y el maestro voltea a verme y me dice:_"¿En serio? ¿Cuantos son?"_ y ya pues le conteste todo lo que me preguntaba y dijo que todos deberían leer como leo yo y cosas así y todos viendo y yo me puse SUPER roja y le di las gracias y salí de el salón y todos diciéndome_ "¿Ya te cayo bien el maestro, no?"_. La siguiente clase me toco historia, pero el maestro tubo que salir a la dirección por que tenia que dirigir algo (no recuerdo que) y me puse a hablar con una amiga que quiere comprar el libro de Ciudad de Hueso, y así.  
Aquí viene lo triste, cuando entre a la clase de física, en el pizarrón estaba escrito: _"Todo principio, debe tener un final feliz"_ ese maestro siempre me ha caído muy bien, porque me recuerda al maestro que tiene August (¿alguien que haya leído_ La lección de August_?) bueno, nos dio la noticia de que a partir del martes (el lunes no hay clases en México dhgahfk) el empezaría a dar clases en la tarde :C me puse triste por que el es mi maestro favorito y se lo dije y el me dijo que le daba gusto que pensara así de el y que quería que siguiera siendo "tan buena alumna" después tuvimos que hacer una actividad por el 16 de septiembre (aquí en México se celebra el día de la independencia) y... tuvimos que dar el grito (si eres de México lo entenderás si no eres de México y lo entiendes, ¡eres genial!) y nos dejaron salir a las 12 cuando siempre salimos a las 12:40 sooo llegue mucho mas temprano de lo que siempre llego y... no había nadie, tuve que esperar a que llegara mi mamá para entrar :C**

******Y, como siempre, escribí una Biblia sobre lo que me paso hoy en la escuela...**

******(Perdón si ven una falta de ortografía, pero, otra vez perdí mis lentes y casi no veo)**

******Y... bueno, eso es todo.**

******Oohh, por cierto, ¡Hoy es viernes 13! ¡tengan cuidado! Ok, ya.**

******P.d. ¡GERMAN SUBIO VIDEOOOOOOOO! fgfgashgfashgakjghksj**

******Review!**

_******Love always,**_

_******Without Fears.**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Cuando el viernes, la noche de chicas estuvo alrededor, yo estaba más que preparada para una buena y relajada tarde con mis mejores amigas y el maravilloso escocés James McVoy, por supuesto. Había metido la copia de Jane Austen que Maia me había regalado por navidad, un par de pijamas que apenas utilizaba —sí, duermo desnuda en casa, ¿y qué?—y mi cepillo de dientes en la mochila.

Isabelle trajo las palomitas y Maia nos prometió grande cuencos de helado de chocolate. Como si mi culo no fuera lo suficientemente grande.

Pero, naturalmente, el día no podía ser del todo bueno. La señora Perkins, mi profesora de inglés, se aseguró de ello durante el cuarto bloque.

—Así que esto es La Letra Escarlata —dijo ella, cerrando el libro—. ¿Os divirtió la clase?

Hubo quejas por lo bajo, en negativo, pero la señora Perkins no pareció darse cuenta.

—Bueno, porque el trabajo de Hawthorne's es tan extraordinario y aplicable a la sociedad contemporánea, que quiero que cada uno escriba un ensayo relacionado con la novela — ignoró los ruidosos suspiros—. El ensayo puede ser sobre alguna parte del libro, un personaje, una escena, un tema. Pero quiero que esté muy bien pensado. También se les permite trabajar en pareja —la clase zumbó con excitación— que yo voy a asignar —le excitación desapareció.

Yo sabía que estaba en problemas cuando la señora Perkins sacó su hoja. Eso significaba que podía asignar parejas en orden alfabético **(N/A: fgasjfgafak Shhhh es una Fanfic)**, mi pareja obligada era…

—Jace Herondale trabajará con Clarissa Fray.

Mierda.

Había conseguido mantenerme al margen de Jace por una semana y media —desde el día en que me había acosado después de la escuela— pero la señora Perkins tenía que ir y decir eso.

Recitó los últimos nombres de la lista, antes de decir:

—Espero que los informes sean de no menos de cinco páginas de largo. La fuente es de doce puntos, a doble espacio, Aline, no use ese truco de nuevo.

Ella sonrió de buen humor.

—Ahora, quiero que las parejas trabajen juntas. Ambos deben contribuir al reportaje. ¡Y sean creativos, gente! ¡Diviértanse!

—No es probable —susurré a Maia, que estaba sentada en el siguiente pupitre al mío.

—Oh, yo creo que tienes suerte, Clary—dijo ella—. Yo estaría encantada si Jace fuera mi pareja. Pero mi corazón pertenece a Alec. Es tan injusto que Isabelle tenga que trabajar con él… —miró hacia el sitio asignado a Isabelle, al final de la clase—. Probablemente, verá su casa, su habitación, todo. ¿Crees que le dirá algo bueno sobre mí si le pregunta? Tal vez ella va a ser mi cupido.

No me molesté en responder.

—El ensayo tiene que durar exactamente una semana —anunció la señora Perkins por encima de las charlas—. Así que, por favor, trabajen en ello este fin de semana.

La campana sonó y todos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Lástima que la señora Perkins se escurriera a un lado para evitar ser pisoteada por la estampida hacia la puerta. Maia y yo nos unimos a la multitud y Isabelle nos atrapó cuando acabábamos de salir al pasillo.

—Esto es una mierda —siseó—. ¿Un ensayo sobre la nada? No quiero elegir un tema. ¡Es su maldito trabajo! ¿Cuál es la cuestión de esta maldita asignación que ni siquiera nos puede dar algo para escribir? Es ridículo.

—Pero tú vas a trabajar con Alec y…

—Por favor, Maia. No empieces con esa mierda —Isabelle pestañeó—Él. Es Gay. No va a suceder, ¿de acuerdo?

—Nunca se sabe. Así que, ¿no vas a jugar a cupido para mí?

—Te presentaré chicos en la cafetería —le dije, volviéndome en dirección a mi taquilla— Necesito coger unas cosas primero—.

—Genial—Isabelle agarró a Maia por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia el otro pasillo—. Nos encontraremos en la máquina de los snocks, ¿vale? Vamos, Maia—y me dejaron sola en el pasillo lleno de gente. Vale, no realmente lleno. Hamilton High tenía alrededor de cuatrocientos estudiantes o algo así, pero considerando el bajo número, los pasillos parecían bastante más llenos esa tarde. O quizá yo estaba estresada y volviéndome claustrofóbica. De todas maneras, mis amigas se fueron, y yo me quedé entre las bestias.

Me abrí paso entre los atletas fuertes y las parejas besándose —son tan desagradables— y me dirigí al pasillo de ciencias. Sólo me tomé un minuto en mi taquilla que, como el resto del colegio, estaba pintada de azul y naranja. Giré mi combinación y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Detrás de mí, un grupo de animadora corría a través de los gritos.

— ¡Vamos, Panteras! ¡Panteras! ¡Panteras! —

Acababa de coger mi abrigo y mi mochila y cerrado la puerta cuando él apareció.

Honestamente, lo había esperado más pronto.

—Parece ser que somos socios, Duffy.

Di una patada a la taquilla con un poco de excesiva fuerza.

—Desafortunadamente, sí.

Jace sonrió, pasando los dedos por sus rizos dorados mientras se apoyaba en la siguiente taquilla a la mía.

—Bueno, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

— ¿Qué?

—Para hacer la asignación este fin de semana —dijo él, estrechando los ojos. No es ninguna de tus ideas, Duffy. No te estoy persiguiendo. Sólo estoy siendo un buen estudiante. Jace Herondale no persigue a las chicas, ellas…

—Te persiguen a ti. Sí, lo sé —me puse el abrigo sobre la camiseta.

—Si tenemos que hacer esto, he estado pensando…

— ¡Jace! —una flaca morena que no reconocí (parecía estudiante de primer año) se arrojó sobre él. Lo miró fijamente, con sus grandes ojos sensibleros—. ¿Bailarás conmigo en la fiesta esta noche?

—Por supuesto, Meghan —dijo, pasando la mano por su espalda. Era tan alto como para mirar su escote sin ningún problema. Pervertido bastardo — Reservaré un baila para ti, ¿vale?

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Podría mentir?

— ¡Oh, gracias, Jace! —él se agachó y ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo, sin mirarme ninguna vez.

Jace volvió su atención hacia mí.

— ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Creo que tenemos que quedar en mi casa —gruñí, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Qué problema hay con mi casa? —preguntó—. ¿Tienes miedo de que te persiga, Duffy?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo que prefiero trabajar en mi casa. Dios sabe qué tipos de enfermedades podría coger poniendo un pie en tu dormitorio —sacudí la cabeza—. Así que en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana por la tarde, como a las tres. Llama antes de venir.

No le di oportunidad de que respondiera. Si tenía algún problema con eso, me escribiría una nota. Así que, olvidando decirle adiós a propósito, me fui, lanzándome entre los grupos de chicas cotilleando, apresuradamente hacia la cafetería.

Encontré a Isabelle y Maia esperándome en la vieja máquina expendedora.

—No lo entiendo, Iz—estaba diciendo Maia. Insertó un dólar en a única máquina que funcionaba y esperó que su Sunkist cayera al fondo de la ranura. — ¿No tienes que animar el partido?

—Nop. Les dije a las chicas que no podía hacerlo esta noche, así que una de las suplentes, esa estudiante guapa de primer año, ha tomado mi lugar. Ha estado queriendo animar todo el año, pero no ha habido lugar para ella hasta ahora. Van a estar bien sin mí.

Yo estaba parada justo al lado de ella cuando Maia me vio.

— ¡Hey, Clary! ¡Vamos fuera! ¡Woohhoo! ¡Noche de chicas!

Isabelle puso los ojos en blanco.

Maia abrió la puerta azul que conducía hacia el aparcamiento lleno, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Ustedes son las mejores. Realmente, las mejores. No sé que haría sin ustedes.

—Llorar en tu almohada toda la noche—dijo Isabelle.

—Pensar que tus otras amigas son realmente las mejores —aconsejé, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

No había una jodida forma de que Jace me arrastrara hacia abajo. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esta era la noche de chicas! Y no me la iba a perder por ningún jodido idiota como él.

— ¿No olvidaste el helado prometido, no, Maia?

—Lo recuerdo. ¡Torbellino de chocolate!

Cruzamos el estacionamiento abarrotado y subimos a mi coche. Instantáneamente, Maia se envolvió en la vieja manta. Isabelle, temblando visiblemente, la fulminó con la mirada con envidia cuando se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Con una rápida pisada al acelerador, reducimos al lote de estudiantes de la carretera y con exceso de velocidad nos alejamos de Hamilton High, como prisioneros corriendo de sus celdas, que era una especie de lo que éramos.

—No puedo creer que no estés nominada a reina de la fiesta esta vez, Isabelle—dijo Maia en el asiento trasero—. Estaba segura de que lo serías.

—Nah. Me votaron como reina de la fiesta del futbol. Hay una regla sobre la gente que gana más de una vez el mismo año. No puede ser nominado otra vez. Van a ser o Aline o Seelie, estoy segura.

— ¿Crees que se pelearán si alguna gana? —Maia sonó preocupada.

—Lo dudo —dijo Isabelle—. A Aline no le importa nada esa clase de mierda. Seelie es más competitiva… realmente, tenía ganas de ver un drama esta noche. ¿Te dije que Seelie estaba pensando en Jace Herondale, también?

—¡No! —dijimos Maia y yo al unisón.

—Sip —dijo Isabelle sonriendo—. Supongo que está intentando poner a su novio celoso. Ella afirma que lo engañó después de una fiesta recientemente (supongo que su novio aún no lo sabe) y está pensando en hacerlo de nuevo. Dijo que fue increíble.

— ¿Él se acostó con ella? —jadeó Maia.

—Él se acuesta con todo el mundo —dije, girando el coche en la calle 5—Si tienes una vagina, él te la va a meter.

— ¡Ehh, Clarissa! —gritó Maia—. No digas la… la palabra con V.

—Vagina, vagina, vagina —dijo Isabelle, categóricamente—. Supéralo, Maia. Tienes una. Puedes llamarla como es.

Las mejillas de Maia se volvieron del color del tomate.

—No hay ninguna razón para hablar de ello. Es vulgar y… personal.

Isabelle la ignoró y me dijo:

—Puede ser futbolista, pero es malditamente sexy. Incluso tú lo admites, Clare. Apuesto a que es increíble besando. Quiero decir, lo hiciste con él. ¿Fue increíble? ¿Se puede culpar a Seelie por querer acostarse con él?

— ¿Lo hiciste con Jace? —graznó Maia, asfixiada en su propia emoción—. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Isabelle me lanzó una mirada.

—Está avergonzada —explicó Isabelle—. Apuesto a que volaba por besarlo.

—No volé —dije.

— ¿Era bueno besando? —Preguntó Maia—. ¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo! Quiero saberlo.

—Sí, debes saberlo. Era bueno. Pero eso no le hace menos desagradable.

—Pero —intervino Isabelle— con tu experiencia, responde a mi última pregunta. ¿Se puede culpar a Seelie de querer estar con él?

—No se puede —cambié mi señal de giro—. Ella se culpará a sí misma cuando contraiga alguna enfermedad venérea o cuando su novio se entere. Lo que ocurra primero.

—Y eso es exactamente por lo que quería ir a bailar —siseó Isabelle—. Podríamos haber sido testigos de primera mano. Como nuestro propio episodio de Gossip Girl de Hamilton. El novio de Seelie podría enfadarse y tratar de vengarse de su novia que se ha enrollado con el chico más caliente de la escuela, y Clary, ocultando su amor por Jace, se habría desanimado y lo odiaría, mientras suspira por su súper sexy y caliente beso de nuevo.

Mi mandíbula se abrió.

—No podría suspirar por nada de eso.

Maia soltó un bufido de risa desde el asiento trasero, tirando de su cola de caballo hacia delante de la boca para ocultar su sonrisa cuando fruncí el ceño por el retrovisor.

—Oh, bueno —siseó Isabelle—. Estoy segura de que oiremos todo sobre el drama el lunes.

—O mañana si la historia es suficientemente buena —dijo Maia.

—Aline y Jeanine nunca guardan los cotilleos para sí mismas. Si se vuelven locos, ya sabes que van a llamarnos y a decirnos lo que nos perdimos. Estoy segura de que lo harán —sonrió—. Espero que nos den muchos detalles. No puedo creer que me esté perdiendo mi última fiesta.

—Al menos no te la estás perdiendo sola, Maia.

Unos segundos después de entrar en Halbrook Lane, giré en la entrada de los Roberts.

Tirando de las llaves del encendido, dije:

—La noche de chicas comienza oficialmente.

— ¡Woohooo! —Maia saltó fuera del sillón trasero y prácticamente bailó en frente de su porche. Empujó la puerta y Isabelle y yo la seguimos dentro, sacudiendo las cabezas con diversión. Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en el gancho justo detrás de la puerta… tú sabes. Sus padres eran súper exigentes con el orden.

Isabelle hizo lo mismo.

—Quiero que mi mamá puede mantener una casa tan bien o que contrate una criada o lo que sea. Nuestra casa parece una pocilga —dijo.

La mía no parecía tan genial tampoco. Mi mamá nunca había sido un monstruo de la limpieza, y papá sólo creía en la limpieza una vez al año, durante la primavera.

Además de la colada, los platos y el trabajo ocasional del polvo (por lo general, mío) no había que hacer muchas tareas en la casa de los Morgenster.

— ¿A qué hora van a llegar tus padres, Maia? —pregunté.

—Mamá llega a casa a las cinco y media y papá debe llegar un poco después de las seis — nos estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras, preparada para correr a la habitación tan pronto como nos uniéramos a ella—. Papá comenzó a ver un nuevo paciente hoy, por lo que debe tardar un poco más.

El señor Roberts era terapeuta. Más de una vez, Isabelle ha amenazado con preguntarle si me aceptaba gratis como paciente, ver si tenía un rato para ayudar a mis "problemas". No es que yo tuviera problemas, pero Isabelle ha amenazado con preguntarle si me aceptaba gratis como paciente, ver si tenía un rato para ayudar a mis "problemas". No es que yo tuviera problemas, pero Maia, bueno, Maia na decía nada. Incluso aunque sólo le había hablado una vez en broma, siempre se sentía un poco incómoda cuando surgía el tema. Con todas las psico-escuchas de su padre, probablemente pensaría que mi negatividad constante era parte de una lucha interna. Maia odiaba la negatividad. La odiaba tanto, de hecho, que nunca decía que la odiaba. Eso podría ser demasiado negativo.

— ¡Deprisa, deprisa! ¿Están listas o qué?

—Que comience la fiesta —gritó Isabelle, corriendo detrás de Maia y subiendo las escaleras.

Maia parecía una maníaca cuando trataba de alcanzar a Isabelle, pero yo me quedé atrás, subiendo las escaleras a un ritmo regular. Una vez llegué, pude oír a mis amigas riendo al final de la habitación, pero no seguí sus voces. Otra cosa que me llamó la atención en primer lugar. La puerta de la primera habitación, una de las de la izquierda, estaba abierta de par en par. Mi cabeza me decía que pasara a la derecha, pero mis pies no estaban escuchando. Me quedé en la puerta abierta, dispuesta a mirar hacia otro lado. Mi cuerpo tampoco quería cooperar. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, en azul marino, confortable. Posters de súper héroes cubrían cada centímetro de la pared. Oscuridad sobre la cabecera. La habitación estaba exactamente como la recordaba, sólo que no había ropa sucia en el suelo. El armario abierto parecía vacío, y el calendario de Spiderman, que solía colgarse sobre el ordenador, se había caído. Pero la habitación todavía parecía cálida, como si él todavía estuviera allí. Como si todavía tuviera catorce años.

—_Daniel, no lo entiendo, ¿quién es esa chica?_

—_Nadie, no te preocupes por eso. Ella no significa nada para mí._

—_Pero… _

—_Shhh. No es gran cosa. _

—_Yo te quiero, no me mientas, ¿de acuerdo? _

—_Yo no lo haría. _

— _¿Lo prometes? _

—_Por supuesto. ¿Realmente te habría herido, Cla…? _

— ¡Clarissa! ¿Dónde diablos has ido?

La voz de Isabelle me sobresaltó. Rápidamente, salí del dormitorio, cerré la puerta, sabiendo que no podía volver al pasado cada vez que necesitara hacer pis por la noche.

— ¡Vamos!

Logré mantener mi tono de voz normal.

— ¡Dios! Sé paciente por una vez en tu vida.

Luego, con una sonrisa forzada, fui a ver la película con mis amigas.

* * *

_**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**_

**Okay, aquí está el capitulo…**

**Lo que está **_**escrito así en cursivas **_**es como tipo Flashback, if you don't got it ;)**

**Quería decir que de verdad lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y como no me gusta hacer eso, les explicare porque…**

**El sábado tuve que ir al dentista **_**(salí de el dentista casi a las 4) **_**y después de eso mis tíos llegaron a mi casa porque querían ver el box por la noche con mi papá **_**(¿Saben de qué pelea hablo? Yo sabía que Canelo no ganaría xD, okay ya).**_** El domingo, mi hermana decidió que era buen momento para querer hacer tarea y me quito la computadora. El lunes no tenia clases, soooo, mis padres decidieron que era buen momento para ir con mi abuela **_**(la que se quebró la cadera)**_** y estuvimos ahí todo el día. El martes, tenía que ir a la casa de una amiga hacer un proyecto **_**(cuando terminamos vimos la película del: El Conjuro, y luego la película de 17 Otra Vez).**_** El miércoles, me dejaron MUCHA tarea y no puede actualizar por esa razón, hoy también me dejaron mucha tarea, pero, decidí primero subir el capitulo y luego hacerla **_**(soy una malota que no hace tareas sino hasta tarde).**_

**Como dato curioso: les digo que el viernes conocí a unas chicas en mi escuela que ya leyeron Cazadores de Sombras y yo estaba como fgdsfgasjkfgajkdha fue muy lindo. También decir que hoy me dieron Educación Física y…. nunca me había caído tanto en mi vida como hoy, todavía puedo sacar tierra de mi cara, el ejercicio y yo no vamos juntos :C **

**Y algo traumante: En mi escuela están haciendo un nuevo salón y están unos albañiles **_**(¿albañiles, se les dice así, no?)**_** y una maestra nos dijo **_**(a las niñas)**_** que tuviéramos cuidado, porque nos miraban muy raro y ya habían intentado hacer algo con una niña y ahora los prefectos **_**(¿es prefectos? Yo nunca he sabido como se llaman)**_** siempre están cerca de ahí. Me da cosita D:**

**Okay, eso es todo, juro por el Angel que ya no volveré a tardar tanto en subir **_**(me siento mala persona :C)**_

_***Lo siento si el nombre de un personaje está mal, pero lo hice a toda prisa***_

**Review!**

_**Love always, **_

_**Without Feras.**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Este capitulo esta... ¿interesante?**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Después de pensarlo durante un rato, decidí que ser la "Duff" tenía muchos beneficios.

Beneficio número uno: no tiene sentido preocuparse por el pelo.

Beneficio número dos: ninguna presión para actuar de manera cool. Nadie se fija en ti...

Beneficio número tres: ningún drama con los chicos.

Me di cuenta del beneficio número tres mientras estábamos viendo Atonement en la habitación de Maia. En la película, la pobre Keira Knightley tiene que pasar por toda esa maldita tragedia con James McAvoy, pero si Keira no hubiera sido atractiva, el nunca se habría fijado en ella y no le habría roto el corazón. Al fin y al cabo todos sabemos eso de que "es mejor haber amado y perdido...", todo ese rollo es una mierda.

Esta teoría se aplica a un montón de películas. Piensa en ello. Si Kate Winslet hubiese sido la "Duff", Leonardo DiCaprio no se habría enamorado de ella en Titanic y nosotros nos habríamos ahorrado un montón de lágrimas. Si Nicole Kidman hubiese sido fea en Cold Mountain, no tendría que haberse preocupado por Jude Law cuando se fue a la guerra. La lista es interminable.

He visto a mis amigas pasarlo mal por un chico continuamente. Normalmente, las relaciones terminaban con ellas llorando (Maia) o gritando (Isabelle). A mi sólo me habían roto el corazón una vez, pero había sido más que suficiente. Así que, viendo Atonement con mis amigas, me di cuenta de lo agradecida que tenía que estar de ser la "Duff". Bastante jodido ¿no?

Desafortunadamente, ser la "Duff" no me salvaba de experimentar dramas familiares.

Llegué a casa sobre la una y media de la tarde del día siguiente. Todavía me estaba recuperando de la fiesta de pijamas – donde ninguna habíamos dormido- y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, el ver mi casa en un estado de completa devastación, me espabiló al instante. Cristales rotos esparcidos por el suelo del salón, la mesita de café estaba boca abajo, como si le hubieran dado una patada y tardé más o menos un minuto en darme cuenta de que había botellas de cerveza dispersas por toda la habitación. Durante un segundo me quedé helada en la puerta pensando que nos habían robado. Entonces escuché los fuertes ronquidos de mi padre en su habitación a través del pasillo y supe que la verdad era aún peor.

No vivíamos en una casa museo por lo que se podía caminar con los zapatos puestos por la alfombra. Hoy era indispensable. Cristales, que suponía procedían de varios marcos de fotos rotos, crujían bajo mis pies mientras iba a la cocina a por una bolsa de basura. La necesitaría para limpiar todo este caos.

Me sentí extrañamente entumecida mientras me movía por la casa. Sabía que tenía que estar alucinando. Quiero decir, mi padre había estado sobrio al menos los últimos dieciocho años y las botellas de cerveza dejaban bastante claro que esa sobriedad estaba en peligro, pero yo no sentía nada, tal vez porque no sabía cómo debía sentirme. ¿Qué podría haber pasado que fuese tan grave como para que recayera después de tanto tiempo?

Encontré la respuesta en la mesa de la cocina, cuidadosamente disimulada en un sobre manila.

— Papeles de divorcio— murmuré mientras examinaba el contenido del paquete abierto. — ¿Qué demonios...? —me quedé mirando la firma de mi madre en estado de shock. Quiero decir, sí, ya me imaginaba que la cosa acabaría más o menos así. Cuando tu madre desaparece durante más de dos meses te lo acabas imaginando. — Pero, ¿ahora?, ¿en serio? ¡Ni siquiera me había llamado para avisarme!, ni a papa. — ¡Maldita sea! — susurré con los dedos temblorosos. Papá no lo había visto venir. ¡Dios!, no era de extrañar que se emborrachara de repente. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía hacernos eso a ninguno de los dos?

A la mierda. En serio. Que le jodan.

Aparté el sobre hacia un lado y cayó contra el armario donde guardamos las cosas de limpieza luchando contra las lágrimas que me ardían en los ojos. Cogí una bolsa de basura y me dirigí a la devastada sala de estar.

Todo me vino de repente. Sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras cogía una de las botellas de cerveza vacías.

Mamá no iba a regresar, papá había vuelto a beber y yo estaba recogiendo literalmente los pedazos.

Reuní los fragmentos de vidrio más grandes y las botellas vacías y los tiré a la bolsa intentando no pensar en mi madre. Tratando de no pensar en que probablemente tendría un bronceado perfecto. Intentando no pensar en el atractivo latino de veintidós años al que probablemente se estaba tirando. Tratando de no pensar en la perfecta firma que había utilizado en los papeles del divorcio.

Estaba enfadada con ella. Tan, tan enfadada... ¿Cómo podía haberles hecho esto? ¿Cómo podía haber enviado los papeles del divorcio sin venir a casa, ni avisarnos? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que le haría a papá? ¿Y ni siquiera había pensado en mí?, dejando a un lado que ni me había llamado para prepararme.

Justo entonces, mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de la sala, me di cuenta de que odiaba a mi madre. La odiaba por haberse ido para siempre. La odiaba por habernos dejado en estado de shock con esos papeles. La odiaba por haberle hecho daño a papá.

Mientras llevaba la bolsa de basura llena de marcos de fotos destrozados a la cocina, me pregunté si mi padre había querido de verdad romper aquellos recuerdos, aquellos que las fotos habían capturado de mi padre y mi madre juntos. Seguramente no. Esa es la razón por la cual necesitó beber. Cuando incluso eso no consiguió borrar la cara de mi madre de su mente, debió de destrozar la habitación como un borracho loco.

Nunca había visto a mi padre beber, pero sé por qué lo había dejado. Alguna vez, cuando era pequeña, les había oído hablar sobre ello. Supuestamente tenía mal genio cuando estaba borracho. Tan malo que mi madre se había asustado y le había rogado que dejara de beber. Lo cual explicaba la mesa de café volcada.

Pero la idea de mi padre borracho...simplemente no tenía lógica. Quiero decir, ni siquiera podía imaginarme a mi padre usando una palabra más fuerte que otra ¡maldita sea!, ¿mal genio?, no me lo podía ni creer.

Esperaba que no se hubiera cortado con ningún cristal. Quiero decir, que yo no le culpaba por esto, culpaba a mi madre. Ella era la que le había hecho esto. Yéndose, desapareciendo, no llamando, no avisando. Mi padre no hubiera recaído si no hubiera visto esos estúpidos papeles. Estaría bien, viendo la televisión por cable y leyendo el Hamilton Journal, no durmiendo la borrachera.

Me dije a mí misma que no llorara mientras ponía la mesita de café de nuevo en su sitio y aspiraba los restos de cristales de la alfombra. No podía llorar, si lloraba no tendría nada que ver con el hecho de que mis padres se estuvieran divorciando. No era una sorpresa. No tendría nada que ver con el hecho de haber perdido a mi madre, se había ido hace mucho tiempo como para llorar. No me pondría de luto por la familia que una vez tuve. Era feliz con mi vida tal y como era, sólo mi padre y yo. No, si lloraba, sería de rabia, de miedo o por algo totalmente egoísta. Podría haber llorado por lo que significaba para mí. Tendría que ser la adulta ahora. Tendría que cuidar de papá. Por el momento mi madre vivía como una estrella en el condado de Orange, ya estaba actuando egoístamente por las dos, así que tendría que echar a un lado las lágrimas.

Justo cuando estaba guardando la aspiradora en el cuarto de la lavadora, empezó a sonar el teléfono inalámbrico.

¿Hola? — dije.

—Buenas tardes Duffy-

¡Oh, mierda! Me había olvidado de que tenía que trabajar con Jace en el estúpido proyecto. De toda la gente que podría ver hoy, ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente él? ¿Por qué el día tenía que ir a peor?

—Son casi las tres— dijo. - ya estoy listo para ir hasta tu casa. Me dijiste que te llamara antes de salir... Estoy siendo considerado.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa eso- eché un vistazo hacia el pasillo, de donde venían los ronquidos de mi padre. El salón, aunque ya no era una trampa mortal, todavía se veía desordenada y no había forma de saber de qué humor se levantaría mi padre, sólo sabía que no iba a ser bueno. - mira, pensándolo bien, mejor voy yo a la tuya. Te veo en veinte minutos-.

En todos los pueblos había una casa de ese tipo. Ya sabes, la que es tan increíblemente bonita que no pega con el resto del pueblo. Esa casa que es tan fastuosa que parece como si los dueños estuviesen restregándote su dinero por la cara. Cualquier pueblo en el mundo tiene una casa como esa y en Hamilton, esa casa pertenecía a la familia Herondale.

No sé si técnicamente se le podría llamar una mansión, pero la casa tenía tres plantas y dos balcones.

¡Balcones!. Millones de veces me había quedado mirándola embobada mientras pasaba con el coche, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a entrar. Cualquier otro día habría estado un poco emocionada por ver el interior (por supuesto nunca le habría dicho esto a nadie), pero estaba tan ensimismada pensando en los papeles del divorcio que estaban en la mesa de la cocina que sólo podía sentirme ansiosa y miserable.

Jace se encontró conmigo en la puerta de la entrada, con un molesto gesto de confianza en su cara. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul oscuro de botones con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, y por supuesto había dejado unos cuantos botones sin abrochar.

—Hola Duffy—.

¿Sabía cuánto me molestaba aquel nombre?

Eché un vistazo hacia el camino de entrada que estaba vacío con la excepción de mi Saturn y su Porsche. — ¿En dónde están tus padres? — pregunté.

—Se han ido- contestó con un guiño—. Parece que sólo estamos tú y yo—.

Le empujé hacia dentro y pasé a un amplio recibidor poniendo los ojos en blanco del disgusto. Una vez puestos mis zapatos cuidadosamente en la esquina, me di la vuelta hacia Jace que me estaba mirando con vago interés. — Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez—.

— ¿No quieres hacer un tour por la casa? —

—En realidad no—.

Jace se encogió de hombros. — Tú te lo pierdes. Sígueme—. Se dirigió hacia el enorme salón el cual, seguramente, era tan grande como la cafetería del Hamilton High. Dos grandes pilares sostenían el techo y tres sofás de color beige junto a dos adorables butacas estaban colocados por la habitación. En una pared vi una enorme televisión de pantalla plana y en la otra una gigantesca chimenea. El sol de enero entraba por las ventanas que se extendían desde el techo hasta el suelo iluminando toda la sala de una manera cálida y natural, pero Jace giró y empezó a subir las escaleras alejándose de la confortable habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunté.

Me miró por encima del hombro suspirando exasperado. —A mi habitación, por supuesto—.

— ¿No podemos hacer el trabajo abajo? — pregunté.

Los extremos de su boca se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba mientras enganchaba un dedo en su cinturón. —Podríamos Duffy, pero iremos mucho más rápido si escribo en el teclado y mi ordenador está arriba. Tú eres la que dijo que quería acabar con esto de una vez—.

Gemí y subí pisando fuerte. —De acuerdo—.

La habitación de Jace estaba en el último piso, una de las habitaciones con balcón, y era más grande que mi sala de estar. Su cama gigante estaba sin hacer todavía y había caratulas de videojuegos tiradas por el suelo al lado de su PlayStation 3 la cual estaba enchufada a una tele grande. Sorprendentemente la habitación olía bien, a una mezcla entre su colonia Burberry y ropa recién lavada, como si hubiera dejado la colada por ahí o algo así. La estantería a la que Jace se dirigía estaba llena de libros de diferentes autores, desde James Patterson hasta Henry Fielding. Jace se dobló por la cintura para mirar la estantería, aparté la mirada de sus pantalones Diésel mientras cogía La Letra Escarlata de la balda y se sentaba en su cama. Me hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él y lo hice reacia.

—Bien— dijo ojeando distraídamente su libro de tapa dura. — ¿Sobre qué escribimos el trabajo?, ¿alguna idea?—

—No—.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer un análisis de Hester— sugirió. —Suena a cliché, pero me refiero a un análisis más profundo del personaje. Principalmente, ¿por qué tiene el affaire? ¿Por qué se acuesta con Dimmesdale? ¿Le ama o simplemente es promiscua?

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Siempre vas a por las respuestas más fáciles? Hester es mucho más complicada que eso. —Ninguna de esas opciones demuestra algo de imaginación—.

Jace me miró con una ceja levantada. —De acuerdo— dijo lentamente. —Si eres tan inteligente, ¿por qué lo hizo entonces? Ilumíname—.

—Por distracción—.

Vale, tal vez era algo descabellado, pero yo seguía viendo ese maldito sobre manila. Pensando en la zorra egoísta de mi madre. Seguía preguntándome lo que significaba que mi padre estuviera borracho por primera vez en dieciocho años. Mi mente buscaba cualquier cosa, cualquiera, que me distrajera de esos pensamientos tan dolorosos, entonces, ¿era tan ridículo pensar que Hester se hubiera sentido de la misma manera? Estaba sola, rodeada de puritanos hipócritas y casados con un chico inglés horrible y que estaba ausente.

—Sólo quería algo que la distrajera de toda la mierda que había en su vida— mascullé. — Una vía de escape... —.

—Si eso fue por eso, no funcionó muy bien. Le salió el tiro por la culata—.

En realidad no le estaba escuchando. Mi mente había vuelto a una noche de no hace mucho cuando encontré una manera de apartar las preocupaciones de mi cabeza. Recordé la manera en que mis pensamientos se habían vuelto silenciosos dejando a mi cuerpo que tomara el control. Recordé el éxtasis de la nada. Recordé cómo, antes de que acabara, estaba tan concentrada en lo que había hecho que mis preocupaciones apenas existían.

—...Supongo que tiene sentido. Definitivamente es un punto de vista diferente, y a Perkins le gusta la creatividad. Deberíamos sacar un sobresaliente—. Jace se giró para mirarme y su expresión se volvió preocupada de repente. —Duffy, ¿estás bien?, estás con la mirada pérdida—.

—No me llames Duffy—.

—Vale. ¿Estás bien Clar...? —.

Antes de que pudiera decir mi nombre, me acerqué a él. Rápidamente mis labios se acercaron a los suyos. El vacío mental y emocional tomó el control al instante, pero físicamente estaba más alerta que nunca. La sorpresa de Jace no duró mucho y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía sus manos en mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se enredaron en su suave pelo y su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y se convirtió en una nueva arma de guerra.

Una vez más, mi cuerpo tomó el control completo de todo. Nada más existía en mi mente ningún pensamiento irritante que me agobiara. Incluso el sonido del estéreo de Jace, que estaba tocando algún rock suave que no reconocí, se desvanecía mientras mi sentido del tacto se agudizaba.

Era plenamente consciente de la mano de Jace que subía por mi torso para tocar mi pecho. Con esfuerzo le aparté de mí. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí.

— Por favor, no me pegues otra vez—

— ¡Cállate! —

Podría haber parado en ese momento. Podría haberme levantado y marchado de la habitación. Podría haber terminado con ese beso, pero no lo hice. La sensación de entumecimiento de mi mente que conseguí al besarle era tan eufórica, como si estuviera drogada, que no pude soportar que terminara tan rápido. Odiaría a Jace, pero él tenía la llave para escapar y en ese momento le quería...le necesitaba.

Sin hablar, sin dudar, me quité la camiseta y la tiré al suelo. No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada antes de que pusiera mis manos en sus hombros y lo empujara sobre su espalda. Un segundo más tarde estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y nos besábamos de nuevo. Sus dedos me desabrochaban el sujetador que se unió a mi camiseta en el suelo. No me importaba. No era consciente ni me sentía tímida. Es decir, él ya sabía que yo era la Duff y no tenía que impresionarle.

Desabroché su camisa mientras él me quitaba el pasador de pelo con forma de lagarto y dejaba caer mis rizos caoba sobre nosotros. Isabelle tenía razón, Jace tenía un gran cuerpo. La piel se estiraba sobre su pecho esculpido y mis manos bajaban por sus musculosos brazos con asombro.

Sus labios se movieron por mi cuello dándome un respiro. Sólo podía oler su colonia estando tan cerca de él. Mientras su boca bajaba por mi hombro un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza. Me preguntaba por qué no me había rechazado, a mí, Duffy.

Entonces me dí cuenta. Jace no era precisamente conocido por rechazar a ninguna chica y yo era la que debería estar disgustada.

Pero su boca presionó la mía otra vez y ese pequeño y breve pensamiento desapareció. Actuando por instinto, tiré del labio de Jace con mis dientes, él gimió suavemente. Sus manos se movieron sobre mis costillas, dándome escalofríos en la espalda. Éxtasis. Puro y auténtico éxtasis.

Sólo una vez, mientras Jace me daba la vuelta sobre mi espalda, pensé seriamente en parar. Miró hacía mí mientras su mano experta alcanzaba la cremallera de mis vaqueros. Mi cerebro aletargado se despertó y me pregunté a mi misma si las cosas no habrían ido demasiado lejos. Pensé en quitármelo de encima y terminar justo en ese momento. ¿Pero, por qué tendría que parar? ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Qué podía ganar? ¿Cómo me sentiría dentro de una hora... o menos?

Antes de que pudiera contestar a esas preguntas, Jace me había quitado los vaqueros y las bragas. Sacó un condón de su bolsillo (vale, ahora que lo pienso, ¿quien lleva condones en los bolsillos? En la cartera vale, pero ¿en el bolsillo? Bastante presuntuoso, ¿no crees?). Sus pantalones ya estaban en el suelo también.

De repente, estábamos practicando sexo y mis pensamientos estaban en silencio otra vez.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Okay, mi hermano estuvo todo el día hoy en mi casa (usando mi computadora) y cuando al fin se va, me doy cuenta de que mi sobrino se queda D:  
No diría nada si no me quitara la computadora (malditos niños de 6 años que saben usar computadoras)**

**Para compensarles que no he subido en muchos días, mañana subiré mas de uno... no se cuantos, pero sera mas de uno.**

**Algo divertido: Como creo que muchos saben, ayer cumplió años Kevin Zegers, okay lo gracioso de eso, es que ¡mi hermano mayor también Lo mas raro es que cumplen la misma edad ._. ¡y le dije que estaba un año mas cerca de la incontinencia! xD **

**Okay ya, volviendo al capitulo... Si Jace y Clary... seeeee, "eso" e.e **

***Lo siento si algo esta mal escrito, con las prisas (tengo que hacer tarea y devolverle la computadora a mi sobrino) no me fije bien***

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_

_**/*se me esta yendo la voz xD*/**_


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Tenía sólo catorce años cuando perdí mi virginidad con Daniel Roberts.

Él acababa de cumplir los dieciocho, y yo sabía perfectamente que era demasiado mayor para mí. Todavía era una estudiante de primer año de instituto y yo sólo quería tener novio. Quería gustar a alguien y encajar. Daniel era un chico mayor con coche. En aquel momento, pensaba que eso era perfecto.

En los tres meses que estuvimos juntos, nunca tuve una verdadera cita con Daniel. Un par de veces nos enrollamos en las últimas filas de un cine, pero nunca salimos a cenar, o a la bolera o a nada de eso. La mayoría de las veces quedábamos a escondidas para que nuestros padres y su hermana, que llegó a ser luego una de mis mejores amigas, no se enteraran de nuestra relación. . De hecho, encontraba esa parte divertida y excitante. Era como un romance prohibido...como Romeo y Julieta, que habíamos tenido que leer en clase de inglés ese semestre.

Nos acostamos varias veces, y aunque no disfrutaba realmente del sexo, sí lo hacía de la sensación de cercanía, de conexión, era reconfortante. Cuando Daniel me tocaba así, sabía que me quería. Sabía que el sexo era algo bonito y apasionado, y tenía mis razones para estar con él.

Acostarse con Jace Herondale era completamente diferente. Aunque definitivamente sentía un mayor placer físico, la cercanía y el amor no existían. Cuando terminaba me sentía sucia, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía bien, viva, libre y salvaje. Mi mente se quedaba completamente despejada, como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón. Sabía que la euforia no duraría para siempre. Pero sentirme sucia, me servía para marcharme rápido.

-Wow- dijo Jace. Nos quedamos en la cama sólo unos minutos al acabar, con unos treinta centímetros o más de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. -No me esperaba esto.

¡Dios!, siempre lo estropeaba cuando hablaba. Enfadada y todavía aturdida por las repercusiones emocionales, me mofé.

-¿Qué?, ¿avergonzado de haberte acostado conmigo?

-No.- Me sorprendió lo serio que lo dijo. -Nunca me he avergonzado de acostarme con alguien. El sexo es una reacción química natural. Siempre sucede por una razón. ¿Quién soy yo para decir quien disfruta compartiendo mi cama?- no me vio poner los ojos en blanco mientras decía. -No, sólo significa que estoy sorprendido. Honestamente, creía que me odiabas.

-Realmente te odio- le aseguré, apartando el edredón y levantándome para recoger mi ropa.

-No debes odiarme demasiado- dijo Jace, rodando sobre su brazo para mirarme mientras me vestía. -Si casi te tiras encima de mí. Normalmente, el odio no inspira esa clase de pasión-.

Me puse la camiseta. -Créeme, Jace, definitivamente te odio. Acabo de utilizarte. Tú utilizas a la gente todo el tiempo, así que estoy segura de que lo comprendes-. Me abroché los vaqueros y cogí la pinza con forma de caimán de la mesita de noche. -Esto ha estado bien, pero si se lo dices a alguien, te juro que te caparé, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó. -Tú reputación sólo podría mejorar si se supiera que estuvimos juntos.

-Eso quizás sea verdad -admití. -Pero no deseo mejorar mi reputación, y menos de esta manera. Entonces, ¿vas a mantener tu boca cerrada o tengo que buscar algo afilado? -Un caballero se calla -dijo. -Tú no eres un caballero. -dije recogiéndome el pelo con el prendedor. -Por eso estoy preocupada.

Me miré en el espejo de la pared. Y una vez que vi que parecía normal y no culpable, me giré para encarar a Jace otra vez. -date prisa y ponte los pantalones. Tenemos que terminar esta estúpida redacción. Faltaba poco para las siete de la tarde cuando Jace y yo terminamos la redacción de inglés, o por lo menos, terminamos el borrador. Le hice prometer que me lo enviaría por correo electrónico para luego poder redactarlo.

-¿No te fías de mí? -preguntó, levantando una ceja mientras miraba como me ponía los zapatos en el vestíbulo.

-No me fío de ti para nada- dije.

-Salvo para acostarte conmigo.

Tenía esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

-¿Esto es cosa de una noche, o te veré otra vez?

Comencé a bufar, iba a decirle que soñaba despierto si pensaba que iba a volver a pasar, pero entonces recordé que tenía que volver a casa.

El sobre manila probablemente estaría todavía en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Clary?- preguntó Jace. Sentí un temblor cuando me tocó el hombro. -¿Estás bien?

Di un tirón para soltarme y me fui hacia la puerta. Casi había conseguido salir cuando me giré hacia él y dije dudando: -Ya veremos. - Entonces bajé corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Clary!, ¡espera!

Me puse la chaqueta, tratando de luchar contra el viento frío, y abrí la puerta de mi Saturn. Estaba detrás de mí, gracias a Dios esta vez no me tocó.

-¿Qué?- dije cuando me senté en el asiento del piloto. -Debo irme a casa.

A casa, el último lugar al que quería ir.

El cielo del invierno ya se había puesto oscuro, pero todavía podía ver los ojos dorados de Jace en la oscuridad. Eran exactamente de color ámbar. Se agachó para ponerse a mi altura y me resultó incómoda la manera en que me miraba.

-No me has contestado la otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Estás bien?- le miré enfadada, asumiendo que era como un grano en el culo. Pero algo en sus ojos me hizo vacilar.

-No importa si estoy bien o no -susurré. Arranqué mi coche y al cerrar la puerta le dije: - Adiós, Jace.

Y me fui.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi padre todavía estaba en su dormitorio. Terminé de limpiar el salón, evité la cocina y me fui arriba a darme una ducha. El agua caliente no quitó el sentimiento de suciedad que Jace había dejado en mi piel, pero me relajó algunos músculos que estaban tensos en la espalda y en los hombros. Esperaba que la suciedad se fuera con el tiempo.

Acababa de envolverme con una toalla cuando empezó a sonar mi móvil en el dormitorio, corrí a través del pasillo para contestar a tiempo.

-Oye, Clare- dijo Isabelle en la oreja. -¿Qué has hecho con Jace?

-¿Qué?

-Estuvieron haciendo la redacción de inglés hoy, ¿no?, pensaba que habían quedado en tu casa.

-Oh,…sí, bueno. Al final fui yo a la suya.

Me esforcé mucho por no sonar culpable.

- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿A la mansión?- preguntó Isabelle -¡Qué suerte! ¿Has estado en alguno de los balcones? Seelie dijo que esa era una de las razones por la que quería quedar con él otra vez. La última vez fue en el asiento trasero de su Porsche, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver el interior de su casa.

-Isabelle, ¿esta conversación tiene alguna finalidad?

-¡Ah!, sí -se rió. -Perdón. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

¿Qué les había dado a todos por preguntarme lo mismo esta noche?

-Sé que le odias -continuó. -Quería asegurarme de que tú estás bien… y de que él también. No apuñalarías al chico ¿verdad? estoy totalmente en contra del asesinato de chicos que están buenos, pero si tengo que ayudarte a enterrar el cuerpo, sabes que llevaré la pala.

-Gracias, Izzy-dije -pero está vivo. No fue tan malo como esperaba. De hecho,…- casi le cuento todo a Isabelle. Que mi padre y mi madre se iban a divorciar y que en un momento de desesperación había besado a Jace Herondale, otra vez. Y que ese beso se había convertido en algo más, en mucho más. Cómo todo mi cuerpo se sentía sucio, pero al mismo tiempo asombrosamente libre.

Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero no pude hacerlas salir.

Todavía no, al menos.

-De hecho... ¿qué, Clare? -preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Pues,… nada. Que tenía algunas ideas realmente buenas para el trabajo.- Eso es. -Creo que es, una especie de friki de Hawthorne.

-Bien, eso es bueno. Sé cuánto te gustan los chicos inteligentes. ¿Admites que te gusta?

Me quedé helada sin saber qué responder a eso, pero Isabelle ya se estaba riendo.

-No te enfades, era una broma. Me alegro que haya ido todo bien. Estaba algo preocupada. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Creo que me estoy volviendo una paranoica.

-Probablemente.

-Tengo que dejarte. Maia quiere que le llame para contarle todos los detalles de mi cita con Alec. Ella no lo entiende. De todos modos, te veré en el colegio el lunes.

-Bien. Adiós, Isabelle.

-Adiós Clare.

Colgué el teléfono y lo puse en la mesita de noche, sintiéndome como una auténtica mentirosa. Técnicamente, no había mentido; sólo me había callado…pero no contarle las cosas a Isabelle era un pecado mortal. Especialmente cuando siempre me había ayudado con mis problemas.

Pero al final se lo diría. Sobre lo de mis padres, primero necesitaba asimilarlo y luego Hablaría con ella y con Maia. Lo de Jace… ¡Dios!, esperaba que nunca lo averiguaran.

Me arrodillé a los pies de mi cama y comencé a doblar la ropa limpia, como hacía cada noche. Era raro, pero no había pensado mucho en el problema que tenía en casa. Odiaba Admitirlo, pero tenía que darle las gracias definitivamente a Jace por eso.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Review!**

**Como les prometí, aquí tienen 3 capítulos :D**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Papá no salió de su dormitorio el resto del fin de semana. Llamé un par de veces el domingo por la tarde y me ofrecí a hacerle algo de comer, pero él sólo murmuró una negativa sin abrir la puerta. Su aislamiento me aterrorizó. Debía estar deprimido por lo de mamá, y avergonzado de haber dejado pasar su tren.

Pero yo sabía que no era saludable. Decidí que si no salía antes del lunes por la tarde, entraría en la habitación y... bueno, no sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Mientras tanto, intentaría no pensar en mi padre o en los papeles de divorcio que estaban en la mesa de la cocina.

Sorprendentemente, fue bastante fácil.

La mayoría de mis pensamientos pululaban alrededor de Jace. Pero realmente no sabía cómo manejar la situación en el instituto el lunes. ¿Qué hacer después de una aventura de una noche (o, en mi caso, una de tarde) con un chico popular del instituto? ¿Se suponía que debía actuar de forma indiferente? ¿Tratar de no disimular el odio o parecer normal? ¿O bien, ser honesta conmigo misma y reconocer que me había gustado? ¿Bajar el tono de desprecio y ser amigable? ¿Le debía algo? Por supuesto que no. El había disfrutado de la experiencia tanto como yo menos el odio hacia uno mismo.

En el momento en que llegué al instituto el lunes por la mañana, había decidido evitarlo lo más posible.

— ¿Estás bien, Clary? —Preguntó Maia cuando salimos de español, al final del primer piso.- Estás actuando… _rara_.

Lo voy a admitir, mis habilidades de espionaje no eran precisamente buenas, pero sabía que Jace iba a pasar por delante de la clase cuando fuera de camino a la suya en el segundo piso, y yo no quería arriesgarme a una reunión incómoda post-sexo en el pasillo. Miré con ansiedad por el borde de la puerta, examinando a la multitud buscando los rizos dorados inconfundibles. Pero Maia sabía que algo pasaba, estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

—No es nada —Mentí, saliendo al pasillo como un niño pequeño mirando a ambos lados cuando va a cruzar una calle muy transitada, y me sentí aliviada al no verlo por ninguna parte. — Estoy bien.

—Oh, está bien —Dijo ella sin levantar sospechas-. Debo de estarlo imaginando, entonces.

—Sí, debes de estarlo imaginando.

Maia se colocó un mechón suelto de cabello castaño que se había soltado de su coleta—. ¡Oh, Clary, se me olvido contarte! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

—Déjame adivinar, —bromeé—. Tiene algo que ver con Alec Lightwood, ¿verdad? ¿Te preguntó en qué lugar conseguiste esos vaqueros ceñidos tan bonitos? ¿O cómo te arreglas el cabello?

— ¡No! — Maia se rió—. No... En realidad, es sobre mi hermano. Él viene a visitarnos esta semana, y debe llegar a Hamilton al mediodía. Me va a recoger a la salida del instituto. Estoy muy emocionada, hace unos dos años y medio desde que se fue para la universidad y... Hola Clary, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? —

Me quedé congelada en medio del pasillo. Podía sentir como me estaba quedando blanca y mis manos se tornaron frías, empecé a temblar y empezaba a sentir náuseas pero dije la mentira de siempre. —Estoy bien.

Forcé a mis pies a moverse. — Estoy mejor, bueno, pensé que se me había olvidado algo. Estoy bien, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Maia asintió con la cabeza. — Oh, bueno, estoy muy entusiasmada con la llegada de Daniel. No puedo creer que diga esto pero lo he echado tanto de menos. Será agradable pasar el rato con él durante unos días. Ah, y creo que Tiffany viene con él. ¿Te dije que acaban de comprometerse?

—No. Eso es genial... Tengo que ir a clase, Maia.

—Oh, está bien... Bueno, te veo en inglés, Clary.

Ya estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo antes de que Maia terminara de hablar. Pase junto a un grupo de estudiantes en estampida, apenas me fije en ellos, ya era bastante con andar de puntillas como para embestirles con mi mochila. Los sonidos a mí alrededor poco a poco se desvanecieron cuando los recuerdos no deseados inundaron mi cabeza. Era como si por las palabras de Maia salieran sin control después de mucho tiempo.

— _¿Eres Clarissa? ¿La perra de primer año que se enrollo con mi novio?_

— _¿Tu novio? Yo no_—

_-_—_Mantente lo más lejos posible de Daniel._

Mi rostro se enrojeció con los recuerdos.

Mis pies se movieron tan rápido que casi corría hacia mi clase. Como si pudiera escapar de los recuerdos. Como si no me perseguían con una venganza. Pero Daniel Roberts estaría de vuelta en Hamilton durante una semana. Daniel Roberts estaba comprometido con Tiffany. Daniel Roberts…el chico que me rompió el corazón.

Llegue a clase cuando sonó el timbre. Sabía que el señor Chaucer estaba mirándome pero no me molesté en voltear. Me senté cerca de la parte de atrás de clase, tratando desesperadamente de dedicarme a otra cosa, pero ni siquiera el comentario ingenioso de Simon Lewis sobre el Poder Legislativo y su cara adorable hizo que dejara por un momento de pensar en Daniel y su novia.

Apenas escuché las palabras del Sr. Chaucer y cuando sonó el timbre, mis apuntes eran escasos, solo tenía dos frases apenas legibles. Dios, iba a suspender esta asignatura, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Si yo fuera una rica snob de Manhattan, podría haber sido un personaje en _Gossip Girl_. (A veces veo esa serie de mala calidad...aunque mis amigas no lo saben) ¿Por qué no podía ser mi vida una comedia? Por otra parte, incluso en _Friends _tenían problemas.

Entré en la cafetería, y me encontré con Isabelle y Maia esperándome en nuestra mesa. Como siempre, Sophie, Seelie, Jeanine y el primo de Jeanine se unieron a nosotros. Sophie estaba mostrando sus nuevos Vans, por lo que mi enfado fue desapercibido cuando me dejé caer en la silla.

—Son bonitos —Comentó Isabelle— ¿Quién te los regaló?

—Mi padre—Contestó Sophie, acariciando la punta de su zapato. —Él y mi madre están compitiendo por mi amor ahora. En un primer momento estaba un poco molesta, pero he decidido seguir el rollo y divertirme con ello. — Ella cruzó las piernas y se toco su pelo oscuro. —Estoy esperando por el próximo Prada.

Todos se rieron.

—No estuve nada de acuerdo con el divorcio de mis padres —Dijo Isabelle—A mi padre no le importaba si yo lo amaba más, supongo.

—Es triste, Iz —Murmuró Maia.

—Oh, no lo es—. Isabelle se encogió de hombros y empezó a coger su esmalte de uñas de color naranja. —Papá era detestable. Yo me sentí satisfecha cuando mamá lo echó de la casa. Ella lloró mucho y cuando mamá es más feliz, el mundo es más feliz. Claro, que no tiene tanto dinero, pero no es como papá, siempre controlándonos. Él se ofreció a comprar un coche a mamá, ella no quería, pero él insistía.

—Los divorcios son deprimentes —Suspiró Maia.- —Me sentí muy mal cuando mis padres se separaron. ¿No, Clary?

Sentí como me ponía roja, menos mal que Isabelle cambió de tema, como si no hubiera oído la pregunta de Maia.

—Hola, Seelie, ¿qué ocurrió ayer por la noche? No nos dijiste donde habías ido. — Jeanine rió a sabiendas. — ¿Qué paso Seelie?

Seelie puso los ojos en blanco y se toco un mechón de su pelo rizado rubio perfectamente cuidados.

—Oh, Dios mío. Bueno tuve una pelea con Clint, no creo que me hable más, y Ross...

No presté atención a lo que estaba hablando mientras pensaba en otra cosa. Por mucho que quería de dejar de pensar en Daniel. No me interesaban los problemas de Seelie. Cualquier otro día, hubiera encontrado divertida la historia debido a mi telenovela personal, pero en ese momento el drama parecía tan vago y sin importancia. Así que era insípido. Tan indulgente. Tan vacío. No pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable por pensar eso. Estaba muy distraída pero traté de escuchar los males de Seelie McPhee. **(N/A: Le puse el apellido de la choca de la que originalmente está hablando por qué no supe que poner y estoy trabajando sobre presión) **

Luego, algo que dijo me llamó la atención.

-... Pero hice el tonto con Jace un rato después...

— ¿Jace? —Dije.

Seelie me miró, orgullosa de lo que ella veía como un logro. ¿No había más de dos tercios de las chicas en la escuela que habían logrado lo mismo? Por ejemplo yo... pero, por supuesto, ella no sabía nada.

—Sí —Dijo—. Después de la pelea con Clint, terminé en el aparcamiento con Jace. Estuvimos en su coche un rato hasta que mi madre me llamó y tuve que irme a casa antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo. Apesta, ¿no?

—Claro—

Mis ojos se movieron a través de la cafetería, en busca de una cabeza dorada por encima de los que le rodean. Estabas sentado con algunos de sus amigos, en su mayoría chicas, por supuesto. Estaban en una mesa rectangular larga al otro lado de la habitación. Llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada. No era muy apropiada para el frío que hacía, estábamos a principios de febrero, mostraba sus perfectos brazos musculosos. Brazos que me habían abrazado... que habían ayudado a borrar mi estrés…

— ¿Les dije chicas que mi hermano viene a la ciudad? —Preguntó Maia—Él y su novia nos visitarán por una semana.

Isabelle me miró preocupada y se preocupó más cuando me vio levantarme.

— ¿A dónde vas, Clare?

Todos en la mesa me miraron, y traté de parecer convincente. —Acabo de recordar, —le dije— Que tengo que ir a hablar con Jace acerca de nuestro trabajo de inglés.

Quería evitarlo pero tenía una mejor idea.

— ¿No lo acabasteis el sábado? — Preguntó Maia.

—Lo empezamos pero no lo terminamos.

—Porque estaban muy ocupados con otras cosas. — Bromeó Isabelle haciéndome un guiño.

_No luzcas culpable. No luzcas culpable._

— ¿No has oído? —Maia se echó a reír.- —Clary está locamente enamorada de Jace.

Fingí como si fuera a vomitar y todos rieron. —Correcto —Le dije, asegurándome de que mi voz estaba llena de irritación y asco.- No lo soporto. Dios, le he perdido el respeto desde que la señora Perkins me hizo trabajar con él.

—Estaría en éxtasis, si yo fuera tú —Dijo Seelie, sonando un poco amarga.

Jeanine y Sophie asintieron con la cabeza.

—Como sea— Me sentía un poco nerviosa. —Necesito hablar con él acerca del trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Dijo Maia, riéndose.

Me di prisa en cruzar la cafetería llena de gente, no paré hasta que estuve a unos pasos de la mesa de Jace, donde el único ocupante era Carlyle Harrison. Entonces hizo una pausa de un segundo, de repente, un poco vacilante. Una de las chicas, era una delgada rubia con los labios de Angelina Jolie, estaba hablando acerca de unas vacaciones de mierda en Miami, y Jace estaba escuchando con atención, obviamente, tratando de convencerla de su simpatía.

La repugnancia borró mi inseguridad, y me aclaré la garganta con fuerza, consiguiendo de todo el grupo un poco de atención. La rubia estaba agitada y enojada, pero me centre en Jace, que me miró con indiferencia, como si fuera cualquier chica.

—Necesito hablar contigo acerca de nuestro trabajo de inglés.

— ¿Es necesario? —Preguntó Jace con un suspiro.

—Sí -dije—. Ahora mismo. Yo no voy a suspender por tu pereza.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

—Lo siento chicas, el deber me llama —Dijo a las chicas afectadas—Las veré mañana, ¿me guardareis un sitio?

—Por supuesto que lo haremos —Chilló una castaña.

Cuando Jace y yo yo nos alejamos, oí decir a los de los Labios Grandes: — Dios, esa chica es una perra.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo Jace preguntó: — ¿Cuál es el problema, Duffy? Te envié un correo electrónico con el ensayo anoche, como me dijiste. ¿Y a dónde exactamente vamos? ¿A la biblioteca?—

—Cállate y ven conmigo—.

Lo llevó por el pasillo, más allá de las aulas de inglés. No me pregunten de dónde saqué esa idea, porque yo no podía contestarla, pero sabía exactamente a dónde íbamos, y estaba segura de que esto me podría hacer una puta. Pero cuando llegamos a la puerta del armario de la limpieza, no tenía ningún sentimiento de vergüenza... todavía no, por lo menos. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y vi los ojos de Jace estrechados por sospecha. Abrí la puerta, comprobé que nadie estaba mirando, e hizo un gesto para que él entrara. Jace entró en el armario pequeño, y yo lo seguí, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Algo me dice que no se trata de"_La Letra Escarlata"_—Dijo, e incluso en la oscuridad, sabía que él estaba riendo.

—Cállate.

Esta vez me encontró a mitad de camino. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo y la mías se posaron en sus antebrazos. Nos besamos con violencia, y nos estrellamos contra la pared. Oí un caer una fregona, o tal vez una escoba, pero mi cerebro apenas registró el sonido cuando una de las manos de Jace se trasladó a mi cadera, y me acercó más a él.

Él era mucho más alto que yo, se tenía que inclinar para besarme. Sus labios se presionaban con fuerza contra los míos, y dejé que mis manos exploraran sus bíceps. El olor de su colonia invadía el aire rancio de la habitación y llenó mis sentidos. Sentí como su mano insistentemente intentaba levantar el borde de mi camiseta. Con un suspiro, me aparte de él y me agarró por la muñeca.

—No, no... Ahora.

—Entonces ¿cuándo? —Preguntó Jace en mi oído. Todavía me tenia sujeta contra la pared. Ni siquiera le faltaba el aliento. Yo, en cambio, luchaba por recuperarlo.

—Más tarde.

—Se más específica.

Me deshice de sus brazos y me dirigí hacia la puerta, casi tropecé con lo que parecía un cubo. Levanté una mano para retocarme el pelo ondulado y sujeté el picaporte.

—Esta noche. Voy a estar en tu casa cerca a las siete. ¿De acuerdo? —

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, salí del cuarto y me apresuré por el pasillo, esperando que no luciera como el paseo de la vergüenza.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

No pensé que el timbre que anuncia el final de la clase fuera a sonar nunca. Cálculo era terriblemente largo y aburrido, e inglés era horripilante. Me encontré a mí misma mirando a Jace muchas veces, ansiosa por sentir de nuevo los efectos adormecedores que provoca en mi mente sus brazos, manos, y labios.

Sólo recé para que mis amigas no lo notaran. Maia, por supuesto, me creería si le digo que está imaginando cosas; Isabelle, por otro lado... bueno, con suerte Isabelle estaría muy absorbida con la clase de gramática del Sr. Perkins, ja, ¡sí claro!, para mirarme. Probablemente me interrogaría por horas y adivinaría todo lo que había pasado, viendo a través de mis negaciones. De verdad necesitaba salir de aquí antes de ser expuesta.

Pero para cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, no tenía prisa por salir.

Maia entró a la cafetería con su rubia coleta balanceándose tras ella. —¡No puedo esperar a verlo!

—Lo entendemos, Maia—dijo Isabelle—. Amas a tu hermano mayor. Es lindo, en serio, pero has dicho eso como... ¿veinte veces hoy? ¿Treinta quizás?

Maia se sonrojó. —Bueno, no puedo esperar.

—Por supuesto que no puedes — sonrió Isabelle—. Estoy segura de que estará feliz de verte también, pero quizás quieras calmarte un poquito. —Se detuvo en medio de la cafetería y miró sobre su hombro hacia mí—. ¿Vienes, Clare?

—No —dije, agachándome y jugando con los cordones de mis zapatos—. Tengo que... atar esto. Adelántense chicas. No aplacen la reunión por mí.

Isabelle me dirigió una mirada cómplice antes de asentir y empujar a Maia hacia adelante. Comenzó una nueva conversación para distraer a Maia de mi patética excusa. —Háblame de su prometida. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapa? ¿Tonta como un saco de patatas? Quiero los detalles.

Esperé en la cafetería unos buenos veinte minutos, sin querer tener la oportunidad de encontrármelo en el aparcamiento. Qué gracioso que, hace menos de siete horas, había estado evitando a un chico completamente distinto... uno por el que ahora estaba desesperada por ver.

Tan enfermo y retorcido como era, no podía esperar a estar de vuelta en la habitación de Jace. De vuelta a mi propia isla privada. De vuelta a mi mundo de escape. Pero primero tenía que esperar que Daniel Roberts saliera del aparcamiento.

Cuando me sentí segura de que él se había ido, salí de la escuela, poniéndome el suéter. El viento de febrero golpeó mi cara mientras me movía a través del aparcamiento vacío, la visión de mi coche no me brindó ninguna comodidad. Me senté en el asiento del conductor, temblando como una loca y encendí el motor. El viaje a casa pareció durar horas, aunque el instituto de Hamilton está a sólo cuatro kilómetros de mi casa. Había comenzado a preguntarme si podía llegar a casa de Jace unas pocas horas antes, cuando entré a mi cochera y recordé a mi papá. _Oh, genial_. Su coche estaba aparcado allí, pero todavía no debería estar de vuelta del trabajo.

— ¡Maldición! —Gemí, golpeando el volante y saltando como una idiota cuando sonó la bocina—. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

La culpa se apoderó de mí. ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de papá? Mi pobre papá, solo, atrincherado en su dormitorio. Me preocupé mientras salía del coche y caminaba pensando que estaría en su habitación.

Si lo estaba, ¿tendría que tumbar la puerta? ¿Luego qué? ¿Gritarle? ¿Llorar con él? ¿Decirle que mamá no lo merece? ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta?

Pero papá estaba sentado en el sofá cuando entré, con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en su regazo. Dudé en la puerta, sin estar segura de qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Se veía... normal. No se veía como si hubiera estado llorando o bebiendo ni nada. Sólo se parecía a mi padre con sus gruesas gafas de montura y desordenado cabello rubio casi blanco. De la misma manera en que lo veía todos los días de la semana.

—Hola, Abejorro —dijo, mirándome—. ¿Quieres palomitas? Hay una película de Clint Eastwood en la AMC.

—Um... no gracias. —Miré alrededor de la habitación. No había vasos rotos. Ninguna botella de cerveza. Como si no hubiera estado bebiendo nada ese día. Me pregunté si eso era el final. Si la recaída había terminado. ¿Las recaídas funcionaban de esa manera? No tenía idea. Pero no podía evitar sentirme precavida—. ¿Papá, estás bien?

—Oh, estoy bien —dijo—. Me desperté tarde esta mañana, así que llamé al trabajo y les dije que estaba enfermo. No he cogido ninguno de mis días de vacaciones, así que no es gran cosa.

Miré hacia la cocina. El sobre de Manila todavía estaba intacto en la mesa de la cocina. Intocable.

Debió seguir mi mirada, o adivinarlo, porque con un encogimiento de hombros dijo: —Oh, ¡esos estúpidos papeles! Ya sabes, me tenían en un aprieto. Finalmente pensé en ello y me di cuenta de que sólo son un error. El abogado de tu madre escuchó que se había ido un poco más de tiempo de lo usual y soltó la bomba.

— ¿Has hablado con ella?

—No —admitió papá—. Pero estoy seguro de que ese es el problema. Nada de que preocuparse abejorro. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Estuvo bien.

Ambos estábamos mintiendo, pero yo sabía que mis palabras no eran ciertas. Él, por otra parte, parecía genuinamente convencido. ¿Cómo podía recordarle que la firma de mamá estaba en los papeles? ¿Cómo podía devolverlo a la realidad? Eso sólo lo llevaría a su habitación de nuevo o lo enviaría en búsqueda de una botella y arruinaría este momento de paz fabricada.

Y no quería ser la que estropeara la sobriedad de mi papá.

Consternado, decidí mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Estaba simplemente consternado. Pero la negación no iba a durar mucho. Eventualmente tendría que despertar. Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera con gracia.

Me estiré en mi cama con mi libro de cálculo en frente de mí, tratando de hacer una tarea que realmente no entendía. Mis ojos continuaban saltando al reloj despertador de mi mesita de noche. 3:28... 3:31... 3:37... Los minutos pasaban, y los problemas de matemáticas se volvieron borrosos, patrones de símbolos indescifrables, como runas antiguas.

Finalmente cerré el libro y reconocí mi derrota. Esto era enfermo. No debería estar pensando en Jace. No debería estar besando a Jace. No debería estar durmiendo con Jace. Maldita sea, semanas antes habría pensado que hablar con él era horrible. Pero mientras más giraba en mi mundo, más atrayente se volvía. No me malentiendan, todavía lo odiaba con pasión. Su arrogancia me hacía querer gritar, pero su habilidad para mi; aunque sólo sea temporalmente, de mis problemas lo dejaba en lo alto. Era mi droga. Estaba enferma. Aún más enferma era la forma en la que le mentí a Isabelle, sobre esto cuando me llamó a las cinco y media.

—Hola, ¿estás bien? Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer queDaniel esté de vuelta. ¿Estás, como en estado de pánico? ¿Necesitas que vaya a tu casa?

—No —estaba nerviosa, todavía miraba el reloj cada pocos minutos—. Estoy bien.

—No te lo guardes, Clare —instó.

—No lo hago. Estoy bien.

—Voy para allá —dijo ella.

—No —dije rápidamente—. No lo hagas. No hay razón para ello.

Hubo silencio por un segundo, y cuando Isabelle habló de nuevo, sonaba un poco herida. — De acuerdo... pero, quiero decir, incluso si no hablamos acerca de Daniel, podríamos salir o cualquier cosa.

—No puedo —dije—. Yo, um... —Eran las cinco y treinta y tres. Aún había una hora para poder salir a lo de Jace. Pero no le podía decir eso a Isabelle. Nunca—Pienso que me voy a ir a la cama temprano esta noche.

— ¿Qué?

—Me quedé despierta hasta muy tarde anoche viendo, u... una película. Estoy exhausta.

Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Era muy obvio. Pero no me cuestionó. En su lugar, sólo dijo: —Bueno... bien, supongo. ¿Pero quizás mañana? ¿O este fin de semana? En verdad necesitas hablar de ello, Clare. Aun cuando pienses que no lo necesitas. Sólo porque es el hermano de Maia…

Al menos ella pensó que estaba mintiendo para encubrir mis asuntos con Daniel. Prefería que pensara eso, que la verdad. Dios, era una amiga de mierda. Pero Jace era algo acerca de lo que tenía que mentir. A todos.

Cuando finalmente se hicieron las seis y cuarenta y cinco, agarré mi suéter y corrí hacia abajo por las escaleras, sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo. Encontré a papá en la cocina, calentando en el microondas unas mini pizzas. Me sonrió mientras me colocaba mis guantes. —Oye, papá —dije—. Volveré más tarde.

— ¿A dónde vas, Abejorro?

Oh, uh, buena pregunta. Este era un problema que no había anticipado, pero cuando todo lo demás falla, di la verdad... o al menos parte de ella.

—Voy a la casa de Jace Herondale. Estamos trabajando en un ensayo para inglés. No llegaré a casa tarde —_Oh, por favor_, pensé. _No permitas que mis mejillas se sonrojen._

—De acuerdo —dijo papá—. Diviértete con Jace.

Salí de la cocina antes de que mi cara ardiera en llamas. — ¡Adiós, papá!

Casi corrí hasta mi coche y me resulto difícil cuando entré en la autopista. No iba a obtener mi primera multa por Jace Herondale. El límite tenía que estar señalado en algún lugar.

Entonces de nuevo, ya había cruzado varios límites.

¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente? Siempre me había burlado de las chicas que jodían con Jace y, y aun así, aquí estaba yo, volviéndome una de ellas. Me dije que había una diferencia. Esas chicas pensaban que tenían una oportunidad con Jace; lo encontraban sexy y atrayente, lo que de una forma retorcida, supongo que lo era. Ellas pensaban que era un buen chico, que podían domarlo, pero yo sabía que era un imbécil. Sólo quería su cuerpo. Ninguna atadura. Nada de sentimientos. Sólo quería el subidon.

¿Eso me hacía una drogadicta y una prostituta?

Detuve mi coche en frente de la inmensa casa y decidí que mis razones eran justificadas. La gente con cáncer fumaba marihuana con prescripción médica; mi situación era muy similar. Si no usaba a Jace para distraerme, me volvería loca, así que en realidad me estaba salvando de la autodestrucción y una montaña de facturas por terapia.

Caminé por la acera y toqué el timbre. Un segundo después, el seguro sonó y el pomo giró. En el instante en que la sonriente cara de Jace apareció en la puerta, supe que, a pesar de mi razonamiento, esto estaba mal.

Asqueroso. Enfermo. Poco saludable.

Y completamente estimulante.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Okay, mi mamá se enojo mucho conmigo por no darle la computadora a mi sobrino, me dijo cosas feas, yo dije cosas feas, y... bueno, intentare subir capitulo el lunes...**

**Espero que les hayan gustado los ****capítulos...**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	12. (NA)

**D: **

**Solo paso rápido a dejar esta nota para decirles que esta semana no podre subir :C**

**Lo siento, pero debo entregar proyectos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía para esta semana (algunos para la otra) y también ponerme a estudiar porque ya vienen los exámenes y con eso de que hoy me pusieron falta por no entrar a clase de ingles (hfgkdghak me quede afura porque según yo no nos darían porque no estaba la maestra pero en realidad los metirton a otro salón y yo me quede afuera con una amiga que esta leyendo ciudad de hueso y nos pusieron falta a las dos xD) bueeeeeno…**

**Puuuffffff **

**Bueno eso y que…. ¡Al fin tengo el libro de Ciudad de huso! Fgadfgajdgjkgkj También el de La Selección y Bajo la misma estrella :D Creo que eso es lo único bueno….**

**Dhgkhgskahgakgl De verdad lo siento pero no creo que pueda subir :C**


	13. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre. Me vi en el gran espejo y trate de aplacar el desastre de ondas caoba mientras Jace se ponía su ropa detrás de mí. Definitivamente una situación en la que nunca me imagine estar.

—Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con ser usado, —dijo él mientras tiraba dentro de su apretada franela negra. Su cabello era bastante incriminatorio también—. Pero me gustaría saber para qué estoy siendo usado.

—Distracción. —Eso ya lo deduje. —El colchón crujió cuando se dejó caer sobre su espalda y se metió los brazos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿De qué se supone que te estoy distrayendo? Hay una posibilidad de que, si lo sé, podría hacer mi trabajo más eficientemente.

—Lo estás haciendo bien ya—. Pase los dedos a través de mi cabello, pero estaba lo mejor que podría lograr. Suspirando, me aleje del espejo y le di la cara a Jace. Para mi sorpresa, el me estaba viendo con verdadero interés—. ¿Realmente te importa?

—Claro—. El se sentó y dio unas palmaditas en un lugar junto a él—. Hay más en este increíble cuerpo que abdominales impresionantes. Tengo un par de oídos también, y ellos funcionan muy bien.

Pongo en blanco los ojos y me siento a su lado, poniendo mis pies sobre la cama—. Bien, digo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de las rodillas—. No es que importe, pero supe que mi ex novio vuelve a la ciudad por una semana esta mañana. Es estúpido, pero entré en pánico. Me refiero, la última vez que nos vimos… no fue muy bien. Es por eso que te arrastré hasta el armario en la escuela. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Tú estabas allí. No me hagas revivirlo. —Me refiero con tu ex-novio, —dijo Jace—. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de miseria pudo causar a una persona odiosa como tú correr a mis brazos musculosos? ¿O es él el que puso la capa de hielo alrededor de tú corazón? —sus palabras sonaron chistosas, pero su sonrisa sonaba sincera, no la desequilibrada que él usa cuando piensa que está siendo inteligente.

—Comenzamos a salir durante mi primer año, —comienzo a decir de mala gana—. El era un estudiante de último año, y sabía que mis padres nunca me dejarían verlo si ellos supieran cuantos años tenía. Así que mantuvimos todo en secreto para todo el mundo. El nunca me presentó a sus amigos o me llevó a ningún lugar o me habló en la escuela, y simplemente asumí que era para protegernos. Bien, por supuesto, estaba totalmente equivocada.

Sentía hormigueo en mi piel mientras los ojos de Jace me veían. Dios, eso me molestaba. El quizás me estaba viendo con pena. Pobre Duffy. Mis hombres se tensaron, y mire mis medias, negándome a ver su reacción de mi historia. Una historia que no le había contado a nadie sino a Isabelle.

—Así que lo vi compartiendo con una chica algunas veces en la escuela, —continúe—. Cada vez que le preguntaba, el solo me decía que eran amigos y que no me preocupara. Así que no lo hice. Es decir, el me dijo que me amaba. Tenía toda la razón de creerle. ¿Cierto?

Jace no respondió.

—Entonces ella se enteró. La chica con la que lo estaba viendo me rastreó un día en la escuela, y me dijo que dejara de follar con su novio. Pensé que era un error, así que le pregunté a él…

—No era un error, —adivinó Jace.

—Nop. Su nombre era Tiffany, y ellos habían estado juntos desde séptimo año. Yo era la otra mujer… o chica, técnicamente.

Lentamente, miré hacia arriba y vi a Jace haciendo una mueca—. Que hijo de puta — dijo él.

— No puedes hablar. Eres el más grande playboy que hay.

—Es verdad, —admite—. Pero no hago promesas. El te dijo que te amaba. El hizo un compromiso. Yo no haría eso nunca. Una chica puede creer lo que quiera creer, pero no digo nada que no sienta. Lo que el hizo es la marca de un verdadero hijo de puta.

—En fin, el está de vuelta en la ciudad esta semana con Tiffany… su prometida.

Jace dejó escapar un silbido bajo—. Ah, eso es embarazoso.

— ¿Tú crees?

Hubo una larga pausa. Finalmente, Jace habló, —Bien, ¿Quién es el? ¿Lo podría recordar?

—No lo sé. Quizás. Su nombre es Daniel Roberts.

—Daniel Roberts—La cara de Jace se tornó en horror—. ¿Daniel Roberts? ¿Te refieres a ese extraño chico? ¿El chiflado con acné y nariz de garfio? —sus ojos se abrieron como platos sorprendido—. ¿Dime como demonios él tenía dos chicas? ¿Por qué alguien saldría con el? ¿Por qué saliste con él? El era una bestia.

Sentí que mis ojos se contrajeron—. Gracias, —murmuré—. ¿No crees que tal vez eso es lo mejor que una Duff puede lograr?

La expresión de Jace se cayó. El miró más allá de mi, examinando nuestro reflejo en el espejo de la habitación. Después de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, el dijo— Sabes, Clary, no eres tan inatractiva. Si tienes cierto potencial. Tal vez si te la pasaras con diferentes amigas…

—Detente, —digo—. Mira, ya me he acostado contigo dos veces. No tienes que alagarme. Además, amo mucho a mis amigas como para cambiarlas por el bien de lucir más atractiva.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Me refiero, Isabelle ha sido mi mejor amiga, desde, siempre, y ella es la persona más leal que he conocido. Y Maia… bueno, ella no tiene idea de su hermano y yo. No éramos amigas en ese entonces. En realidad, no quería conocerla después de que Daniel y yo rompimos, pero Isabelle dijo que sería bueno para mí y ella tenía razón… como siempre. Maia puede ser un poco histérica, pero es la más dulce e inocente persona que conozco. Nunca podría dejarlas solo por lucir bien. Eso me haría una verdadera idiota.

—Entonces tienen suerte de tenerte.

—Te dije que no halagaras…

—Solo estoy siendo honesto. — Jace frunció el ceño mirando al espejo—. Solo tengo un amigo… un verdadero amigo. Alec es el único tipo con que se me verá, y eso es porque no estamos tratando de atraer a la misma audiencia, si sabes a lo que me refiero—. Una pequeña sonrisa se expandió en sus labios cuando volteó a verme.

—La mayoría de las personas harían lo que fuese para evitar estar con la Duff. —

—Bueno, creo que no soy la mayoría—. El me miró seriamente—. ¿La palabra ni siquiera te incomoda? —preguntó.

—No. —Sabía que era una mentira en el segundo en que la respuesta pasó por mis labios. Si me molestaba, pero no admitiría eso. Especialmente no a él.

Todo mi cuerpo parecía ser consciente de sus ojos en mí otra vez. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, me paré y camine a la puerta del cuarto.

—Escucha, —digo, girando el pomo de la puerta—. Me tengo que ir, pero estaba pensando que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo—. Como una aventura, tal vez. Puramente físico. ¿Sin ataduras?

— No puedes tener suficiente de mí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Jace, se extendió sobre la espalda de nuevo con una sonrisa—. Eso suena muy bien para mí, pero si soy tan fantástico, deberías correr la voz con tus amigas. Dices que las adoras, por lo que deberías permitirles experimentar el mismo placer alucinante... tal vez al mismo tiempo. Es lo correcto.

Le fruncí el ceño—. Cuando pienso que tal vez tienes alma, dices mierdas como esa. — La puerta dio un vuelco a la pared cuando la abrí. Me marché por la escalera y grité— ¡Saldré por mi propia cuenta!

— ¡Nos vemos pronto Duffy!

Imbécil.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Me paso así rápido para dejarles este capitulo por que me siento mal de no subir :C jgfkdha bueno, termine mis tareas para el lunes (las cosas mas difíciles soooooo decidí subir :D Yey. La verdad es que estaba (estoy) super estresada, tenia que entregar un dibujo para mi clase de arte y bueno... yo no soy ninguna Clary :C mis amigas siempre se ríen de mis dibujos :C pero (espero) que este por lo menos, haga que no digan nada, la verdad es que el otro día hice un ensayo para esa clase sobre la influencia de los medios de comunicación en nuestra vida, y al maestro le gusto mucho, por lo general siempre dice cosas como: "buen trabajo", o "muy bien" pero el me dijo que lo que había puesto era muy cierto, que estaba de acuerdo con eso y cosas así :D pero cuando se lo dije a una amiga me dijo: "el siempre dice cosas como esas, no te emociones" y yo como :C Okay.  
(aprovechando que hablo de mi clase de arte, a mi maestro le gusta leer mucho, y el primer año yo lleve el libro de los juegos del hambre y el me dijo que los estaba leyendo y yo como *o* y ahora es tributo y esta leyendo cazadores de sombras fgdkahglk lo que me lleva a los juegos del hambre... el otro día entrando al salón de matemáticas le di los buenos días al maestro y el dijo "buenos días preciosa" y yo como Haymitch ¿que haces aquí? y empece a fangirlear y todos como "¿estas bien?" y no se fue muy fhgfakghl (notese que mi maestro de matemáticas dice cosas como esas: lindas, guapas, corazones, hijas, y asi, para que no se escuche raro ._.) ese maestro sube siempre el autoestima :D y hoy conocí a una chica que esta leyendo sinsajo y yo como dhgfaskhgfakg y era un año mas grande que yo, y me dijo que si íbamos a ver En Llamas juntas y yo como fgkasdfgkas ¡Por supuesto! gfahgfka y asi C:**

**Okay, siento el que este super corto :C**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	14. Capitulo 12

**Dividi este capitulo por que era muy largo, por eso lo de "segunda parte"**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 **

_**(segunda parte)**_

Mi padre no parecía darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba. Creo que su modo de padre sospechoso estaba defectuoso o algo, porque apenas me interrogó cuando me salí de la casa para ir a ver a Jace padre no parecía darse cuenta de lo que la rodeaba. Creo que su modo de padre sospechoso estaba defectuoso o algo, porque apenas me interrogó cuando me salí de la casa para ir a ver a

Aparentemente no. Cada vez que salía de la casa, el solo decía—, Pásala bien, abejorro.

Pero creo que el despiste debe haber estado en el aire. Hasta Isabelle, quien me ha estado observando como un halcón desde que Daniel llegó a la ciudad, no había captado nada entre Jace y yo. Nada más que sus bromas usuales acerca de mi pasión secreta por él, eso es todo. Por supuesto, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar la evidencia, pero más de una vez, estaba segura que me iba a agarrar.

Como el sábado en la tarde cuando estábamos en mi cuarto arreglándonos para ir a pandemuniun. En realidad, Isabelle era la única que se estaba arreglando. La mayoría del tiempo yo estaba sentada en mi cama simplemente y veía como ella posaba en frente al espejo. Habíamos hecho eso un montón de veces, pero con Maia todavía aferrada a su hermano cada sencillo momento, el cuarto se sentía raramente vació. Casi extraño.

Maia era muy diferente de nosotras dos. Me refiero, Isabelle y yo éramos opuestas pero Maia era de un planeta totalmente diferente. Ella era un constante rayo de luz. El vaso medio lleno. Ella mantenía nuestro balance con una gran sonrisa y una cándida inocencia que siempre nos asombraba. Mientras algunas veces se sentía como que Iz y yo habíamos visto mucho del mundo, Maia era, de muchas maneras, una niña. Virginal. Siempre llena de preguntas. Ella era nuestro sol y Isabelle y yo estábamos en una especie de oscuridad sin ella.

Me preguntaba cuantos días mas estaría Daniel en la ciudad cuando Isabelle se volteó a verme, aparentemente decidiendo si le gustaba sus apretados jeans purpuras después de todo. (Estoy feliz de que lo hiciera porque yo pensaba que eran horribles.)— Sabes, Clare, estas lidiando con todo esta cuestión de Daniel mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, —dijo ella.

—Gracias… creo.

―Bien, supuse que cuando Daniel volviera a Hamilton con su prometida, estarías espantada. Yo apostaba por lágrimas, llamadas de medianoche y algunas crisis nerviosas de las viejas. Pero en su lugar, has estado totalmente normal.. O, tú sabes, tan normal como Clarissa Morgenstern puede estar.

—Me retracto de las gracias.

—De verdad—. Ella cruzó el cuarto y se sentó cerca de mí—. ¿Estás lidiando bien con esto? Te has quejado muy poco, lo cual es preocupante porque tú te quejas de todo.

—No lo hago, —protesté.

Puse los ojos en blanco—. Para tu información, he encontrado una manera de sacármelo de la cabeza, pero se arruina cuando sigues hablando de eso, Isabelle—. Le di un codazo—. Estoy empezando a creer quieres que llore.

—Eso al menos me probaría que no lo estas reteniendo.

—Izzy—clamé.

—No estoy jugando Clare, —dijo ella—. Ese tipo de verdad te arruinó. Estabas llorando, gimoteando, en un desastre de pánico después de lo que hizo, y sé que es difícil porque hemos tenido que ocultarlo de Maia, pero necesitas manejarlo de algún modo. No quiero pasar por esa mierda otra vez.

—Isabelle, estoy bien, —le aseguré—. Realmente he encontrado una manera de liberar el estrés, ¿bien?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Oh, mierda.

― ¿Qué cosa de qué?

Isabelle me vio con el ceño fruncido―. Obvio. Tu manera de liberar el estress. ¿Qué estas hacienda?

―Um… simplemente cosas.

― ¿Has estado ejercitándote? ―pregunta ella―. No te avergüences si es así. Mi mamá hace cardios cuando está molesta. Ella dice que ayuda a canalizar su energía negativa…lo que sea que eso signifique. ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo? ¿Te estás ejercitando?

—Um… se podría decir.

Maldición. Mis mejillas definitivamente estaban ardiendo. Me aparte de lla, examinando los vellos detrás de mi brazo.

— ¿Cardio?

— Mmm… ujum.

Pero milagrosamente, ella no notó que mi cara estaba en llamas.

—Genial. Sabes, estos pantalones son una talla mayor de los que compro usualmente. Tal vez deberíamos ejercitar juntas. Podría ser divertido.

—No lo creo. —Antes de que pudiera discutirlo o ver el color escarlata de mis mejillas, me puse de pie y dije—, tengo que ir a cepillarme los dientes otra vez. Luego me iré, ¿bien? Y Salí del cuarto. Cuando regrese unos minutos después, estuve forzada a mentir otra vez.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? —Preguntó Isabelle encrespaba su pelo en el espejo—. Mamá dice que va a ir a una despedida de soltera de una compañera de trabajo, así que solo seriamos nosotras… y un poco de las películas de James McAvoy si quieres. Maia estará triste si se lo pierde, pero…

—No puedo esta noche, Izzy.

— ¿Por qué no? —ella sonó dolida.

La verdad era que tenía planes de ver a Jace cerca de las once esa noche, pero obviamente no podía ser honesta. Pero no podía mentir tampoco. Me refiero, las mentiras eran siempre jodidamente transparentes. Así que hice en lo que me estaba convirtiendo cada vez y cada vez mejor en estos días. Lo oculte.

—Tengo planes.

— ¿Después de que salgamos de pandemonium?

—Sí, Lo siento.

Isabelle se volteo del espejo y me quedo viendo por un largo momento. Finalmente, me dijo—, has estado muy ocupada últimamente, sabes. Ya no quieres hacer muchas cosas conmigo.

—Voy a salir contigo esta noche, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Sí, supongo, pero… no lo sé—. Ella se volteó y examinó su reflejo una última vez—. Olvídalo. Vámonos.

Dios, odio ser deshonesta con Isabelle. Especialmente porque ella claramente sabia que sucedía algo, incluso aunque ella no lo adivinara todavía. Pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para mantener el asunto de Jace es secreto.

Y, por supuesto, Jace actuaba totalmente casual acerca de todo. En público, nos tratamos el uno al otro con la sarcástica indiferencia de siempre. Lo insultaba, le daba miradas asesinas, y lo maldecía en secreto cuando actuaba como un cerdo (no es que tenga que actuar). Nadie habría adivinado que éramos diferentes detrás de puertas cerradas. Nadie podría decir que estaba contando los minutos hasta que nos encontramos en las escaleras de su porche.

Nadie excepto Luke.

―El te gusta, ―el barman bromeó cuando Jace, después de soportar una diatriba verbal de su servidora, se fue a bailar con una atractiva cabeza hueca—. Y creo que también le gustas. Ustedes tienen algo.

—Esta demente, —dije, sorbiendo mi refresco de cereza.

—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Clarissa y te lo diré otra vez. Eres una mala mentirosa.

— ¡Yo no tocaría a ese cretino ni con un palo de tres metros! — ¿Mi voz transmitía suficiente disgusto?— ¿Realmente piensas que soy tan idiota Luke? El es arrogante, y duerme con todo lo que pueda tener sus sucias manos. La mayoría del tiempo, quisiera sacarle los ojos. ¿Cómo podría gustarme? El es un asno.

—Y las mujeres aman los asnos. Esa es la razón por la que no consigo una cita. Soy demasiado bueno.

—O muy peludo, —ofrecí—. Tome mi último sorbo de mi refresco de cereza y empujé el vaso hacia él—. Aféitate esa barba de Moisés y quizás tengas mejor suerte. Las mujeres no quieren besar alfombras, sabes.

—Estas tratando de cambiar la conversación, —señaló Luke—. Eso solo prueba que tu y el Sr. Asno tienen algo.

—Cállate. Solo cállate, Luke.

— ¿Entonces tengo razón?

—No, —dije—. Solo que realmente, realmente me estas sacando de quicio.

Bien, definitivamente tenia que encontrar una manera de evitar el pandemónium por unas pocas semanas… o, mejor todavía, para siempre.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece yo solo cambie los nombres de los personajes/**

**Okay, me siento muy mal por no haber actualizado, pero la escuela me tiene muy ocupada y mañana tengo mis primero exámenes, sooooo a mas tardar el sábado subiré capitulo de las 2 historias (esta y ¿Jugamos a Casarnos?)  
**

**Okay preciosas, dejen sus reviews y Jace les ara un baile sensual y podrán tocar su mango (?)  
Mucha ciruela de hada por hoy...**

**Review!  
**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	15. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 12**

—Tu tiro, Duffy — Jace se inclinó sobre su palo de billar, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—No has ganado todavía —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero estoy ganando.

Lo ignoré, centrando mi atención en una de las dos bolas que aún quedaban en la mesa. En ese momento, yo realmente deseaba a Jace y sólo pensaba en ir directa a la habitación, por encima de todo lo demás. Pero esa noche, en lo alto de la escalera, Jace mencionó la mesa de billar y empezó a jactarse de que era un genio con el palo de billar. Por alguna razón, provocó una vena competitiva en mí, no veía la hora de limpiar el suelo con él y borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante de la cara. Sólo estaba empezando a lamentar mi decisión de desafiarlo en este juego porque, como se vio después, él no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Yo tampoco era mala en el billar, pero él podía patearme el culo. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de esta.

—Quédate ahí —susurró él. Sus labios acariciaron detrás de mis orejas, poniéndose detrás de mí. Sus manos se colocaron en mis caderas y sus dedos jugaron con el dobladillo de mi camisa.

—Céntrate, Duffy. ¿Te estás concentrando?

Él estaba intentando distraerme. Y, mierda, estaba funcionando. Me aparté de él, intentando empujarlo con la parte trasera de mi palo. Por supuesto él me esquivó, y yo sólo logré golpear la bola blanca en dirección opuesta a la que había querido, enviándola a la derecha de uno de los agujeros de las esquinas.

—Cero —anunció.

— ¡Maldita sea! —me di la vuelta para mirarlo—. ¡Eso no debe contar!

—Pero cuenta —él sacó la bola blanca del agujero y la envió cuidadosamente al final de la mesa. —Todo vale en el amor y en el billar.

—Guerra —corregí.

—Es lo mismo —él echó el palo hacia atrás, mirando hacia delante, antes de disparar de nuevo. Medio segundo después, la bola navegó hacia el hoyo. Fue ganadora.

—Idiota —susurré.

—No seas mala perdedora —dijo él, apoyando el palo contra la pared—. ¿Qué esperabas? Obviamente, soy increíble en todo —sonrió—. Pero oye, no puedes estar en mi contra, ¿de acuerdo? No podemos dejar de ser como Dios nos hizo.

—Eres un arrogante tramposo —arrojé mi palo de billar a un lado, dejándolo en el suelo estrepitosamente.

—Los malos ganadores son peor que los malos perdedores. ¡Y no he ganado porque me distrajiste! No podías mantener tus jodidas manos lo suficientemente lejos de mí para hacer un disparo decente. Y por otra cosa…

Sin avisar, Jace me subió en la mesa de billar. Sus manos se movieron en mis hombros, y un segundo más tarde, estaba tumbada mirando como sonreía. Él se subió a la mesa también, inclinándose sobre mí, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

—¿En la mesa de billar? —dije, estrechando mis ojos—. ¿En serio?

—No puedo resistirme —dijo—. ¿Sabes? Estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas conmigo, Duffy.

En primer lugar, me llamó la atención la ironía de esa declaración. Quiero decir, usó: sexy y duffy, -que implicaba que era gorda y fea-, en la misma frase. El contraste era casi cómico. Casi. Lo que realmente me extrañaba, sin embargo, era que nadie, ni siquiera Daniel Roberts, me había llamado alguna vez sexy. Jace fue el primero. Y la verdad era que estando con él me sentía atractiva. La forma en que me tocaba. La forma en que me besaba. Podía decir que su cuerpo me quería. Vale. Vale. Así era Jace. Su cuerpo quería a todo el mundo. Pero hasta entonces, era un sentimiento que no había experimentado. Bueno, nunca había experimentado nada. Era extraño. Pero nada de eso podía borrar la punzada de dolor de la última palabra de su declaración. Jace había sido el primero en llamarme sexy, pero también el primero en llamarme Duff. Esa palabra me había estado rondando, persiguiéndome, durante semanas. Y era por su culpa. Así que, ¿cómo podía él verme sexy y duff al mismo tiempo?

Pregunta mejor: ¿por qué me importaba?

Antes de que pudiera pensar alguna respuesta decente, empezó a besarme y sus dedos ya habían localizado los botones y las cremalleras de mi ropa. Nos convertimos en una maraña de labios, manos y rodillas y la cuestión se fue completamente de mi cabeza. Por el momento, al menos.

— ¡Vamos Panteras! —gritó Isabelle y unos pocos miembros de la Brigada de Skinny hicieron volteretas a lo largo del margen.

A mi lado, Maia agitaba uno de los pompones de dos dólares azul y naranja, con el agitaba uno de los pompones de dos dólares azul y naranja, con el. Daniel y Tiffany estaban cenando con los padres de Tiffany esa noche, lo que significaba que debía pasar un par de horas con ella, incluso si ese par de horas era en un estúpido evento deportivo. La verdad era que yo odiaba todo lo que requiriera espíritu escolar, porque, obviamente, no tenía ninguno. Odiaba Hamilton High. Odiaba el horrible brillo de los colores del colegio, la increíble mascota, y por lo menos, al noventa por ciento de los estudiantes. Eso era por lo que no podía esperar a dejar el colegio.

—_Tú lo odias todo —me había dicho Isabelle temprano, el día que le expliqué que no tenía ningún deseo de asistir al partido de baloncesto._

—_Eso no es verdad. —Sí, lo es. Tú lo odias todo. Pero te quiero. Y Maia también. Es por eso que te voy a pedir, como tu mejor amiga, que vengas traigas al partido._

Cuando Maia me había dicho que quería salir esa noche, mi primer instinto fue ir a mi casa y ver una película. Por eso la obligación de Isabelle como animadora del partido había interferido. Eso no podía ser un gran plan — Maia y yo podríamos haber visto una película— pero Isabelle tuvo que hacerlo muy complicado. Ella quería ver a Maia también. Y quería que la viéramos animar, incluso si iba en contra de todo lo que representaba.

—_Vamos, Clare —dijo, sonando irritada—. Sólo es un juego._

Ella había estado irritada estos días, especialmente conmigo. Y yo no estaba de humor para discutir con ella. Y así era como había acabado aquí, en una grada incómoda, aburriendo mi mente, con los vítores y gritos de la gente provocándome una migraña de mierda. Absolutamente maravilloso.

Había acabado de decidir que conduciría a donde Jace después del partido cuando Maia me dio un codazo en el costado. Por un segundo, creí que era un accidente, que había llegado un poco emocionado agitando su pom pom, pero entonces sentí un tirón en la muñeca.

—Clary.

— ¿Humm? —giré mi cabeza hacia su cara, pero ella no me estaba mirando. Su mirada estaba centrada en unas pocas personas en las gradas de abajo- tres alta y guapas chicas — junior, pensé— estaban sentada en primera fila, recostadas en sus asientos y con las piernas cruzadas. Tres perfectas colas de caballo. Tres vaqueros de talle bajo. Y luego, por el pasillo, se dirigía la cuarta. Era más pequeña y pálida, con el pelo corto y negro. Era evidente que era estudiante de primer año. Llevaba varias botellas de agua y unos perritos calientes en las manos, como si acabara de volver del puesto de comida.

Vi como la sonriente estudiante de primer año pasaba las botellas y la comida. Vi como cada junior la cogía. Vi como apreciaban menos su aspecto. Ella tomó asiento al final de la pequeña fila, y ninguna de las chicas mayores parecía hablar con ella, sólo con algunas de las de atrás. Vi como ella intentaba saltar en sus conversaciones, su pequeña boca abriéndose y cerrándose otra vez cuando alguna de las junior la interrumpía, ignorándola por completo. Hasta que, después de un momento, una la miró, habló rápidamente, y miró hacia atrás de sus amigas. La de primer año se puso de pie otra vez, y se fue, sin dejar de sonreír. Rehaciendo sus pasos, bajó las gradas y fue al puesto de comida. Volviendo a obedecer sus órdenes.

Cuando miré a Maia de nuevo, sus ojos estaban oscuros y... tristes. O tal vez enfadados. Era difícil de decir de ella porque no mostraban ninguna de esas emociones muy a menudo. De cualquier manera, la entendía.

_Maia había sido como esa estudiante de primer año una vez. Así es como Isabelle y yo la encontramos. Dos chicas mayores, animadoras como Isabelle con el—total estereotipo de porristas: perras, rubias y parecían tontas —habían estado alardeando sobre alguna tonta estudiante de segundo año que mantenían como una "mascota", y más de una vez Isabelle las había visto hablarle con desdén._

—_Vamos a hacer algo con eso, Clare—había dicho ella instantáneamente—. No podemos dejar que la traten de esa manera._

_Isabelle pensaba que tenía que salvar a todo el mundo. Al igual que me había salvado en el patio hacía tantos años. Yo estaba acostumbrada a eso. Sólo una vez, ella había necesitado de mi ayuda. Normalmente, yo habría estado de acuerdo porque Isabelle sólo estaba preguntando. Pero Maia Roberts era una chica a la que yo no deseaba conocer, que se salvara sola._

_No es que no tuviera corazón. Yo sólo no quería conocer a la hermana de Daniel Roberts. No después de lo que me había hecho. No después del drama que había atravesado el año antes. Y me las arreglé para mantenerme firme... hasta ese día en la cafetería_

—_Dios, Maia, ¿tu cerebro está muerto o qué?_

_Isabelle y yo giramos las cabezas para ver a una de las flacas animadoras humillando a Maia, que era por lo menos una cabeza más baja que ella. O tal vez fue que Maia se había desplomado, acobardada._

—_Te pedí que hicieras una cosa simple —escupió la animadora, golpeando con el dedo el plato que Maia llevaba—. Una cosa estúpidamente simple. No echar mierda en mi ensalada. ¿Tan difícil es eso?_

—_Así es como viene la ensalada, Mía —masculló Maia, con las mejillas brillantemente rosas—. Yo no hice…_

—_Tú eres una idiota —la animadora se giró y se fue, moviendo la cola de caballo detrás de ella._

_Maia sólo se quedó ahí, mirando al plato de ensalada con grandes ojos tristes. Parecía muy pequeña entonces, muy débil y tímida. En ese momento, yo no pensé en ella como guapa. O incluso linda. Sólo frágil y asustada. Igual que un ratón._

—_Date prisa, Maia —una de las otras animadoras la llamó desde la mesa, sonando irritada—. No vamos a guardarte el sitio para siempre. Jesús._

_Yo pude sentir a Isabelle mirándome, y supe lo que quería. Y, mirando a Maia, no podía pretender no saber exactamente por qué. Si alguien necesitaba una mano de Isabelle Salva el Día, era esta chica. Además, ella no se parecía en nada a su hermano. Eso hizo que mi decisión fuera un poco más fácil. Suspiré, y dije en voz alta:_

—_Hey, Maia._

_Ella saltó y se giró para mirarme, y la expresión temerosa de su cara casi rompió mi corazón._

—_Ven, siéntate con nosotras —no era una pregunta. Ni siquiera una oferta. Era mucho más que una orden. No quería darle elección. Incluso pensé, que si era sensata, nos elegiría a nosotras._

_Entonces, Maia se apresuró hacia nosotras, las animadoras mayores se enfadaron y Isabelle estaba radiante. _

Y eso fue todo.

Fin de la historia.

Aunque ahora no parecía tanto como en el pasado, vi el apuro de la de primer año en el puesto de comida. Podía ver que los vaqueros le quedaban mal —no tenía suficientes curvas para vaqueros de talle bajo— y sus hombros caídos le hacían parecer extrañamente desequilibrada. Todas esas cosas la separaban de sus mandonas amigas. Era el eco andante de Maia mucho tiempo atrás. Sólo que ahora tenía una nueva palabra para eso. Para esa chica.

Duff.

No había forma de evitarlo. La estudiante de primer año era definitivamente Duff en comparación con las pequeñas zorras que la rodeaban. No es que fuera poco atractiva, y definitivamente no era gorda, pero de las cuatro ella era la última en la que alguien se fijaría. Y no podía dejar de preguntarme si esa era la cuestión, si ellas la usaban para algo más que la diligencia. ¿Estaba ahí para que ellas se vieran mejor?

Miré de nuevo a Maia, recordando lo pequeña y débil que parecía esa día. No parecía ni linda ni guapa. Sólo patética. Duff. Ahora, ella era guapa, voluptuosa y adorable y… bueno, sexy. Todos los chicos —excepto Alec, desafortunadamente— la querían. Pero lo extraño era, que ella no veía la diferencia. No en la superficie, al menos. Había sido voluptuosa y rubia entonces. Así que, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Cómo podía una de las chicas más hermosas que había conocido haber sido Duff? ¿Era lógico? Era como Jace llamándome Duffy y sexy al mismo tiempo. Simplemente, no tenía sentido.

¿Era posible no ser gorda o no ser fea y ser Duff? Creo que Jace lo había dicho esa noche en el pandemónium. Duff era una comparación. ¿Quería decir eso que incluso las chicas más atractivas podían ser Duffs?

¿Debíamos ayudarla? Me quedé sorprendida por un segundo, y un poco confusa. Me di cuenta de que Maia mirando a la de primer año hacer su camino por la primera fila.

Y tuve un horrible pensamiento. Uno que me hizo oficialmente la zorra más grande que había existido jamás. Pensé en ir y tomar a la estudiante de primer año como una de las nuestras, de modo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no sería más Duff.

Podía oír la voz de Jace en mi cabeza "la mayoría de la gente no hace nada por evitar ser Duff". Me dije que yo no era la mayoría de la gente, pero, ¿qué era? ¿Era yo igual que esas animadoras, graduadas hacía ya tiempo, que habían maltratado a Maia, o como esas tres chicas de perfectas colas de caballo de las gradas?

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, pensé en la de ayudar a la de primer año —ya fuera por razones correctas o incorrectas— el timbre sonó sobre nuestras cabezas. A nuestro alrededor, la multitud estaba de pie vitoreando, bloqueando mi punto de vista de la pequeña figura de pelo oscuro.

Ella se había ido y así fue como perdí mi oportunidad de salvarla o lo que pudiera haber hecho.

El partido había terminado.

Las Panteras habían ganado.

Y yo todavía era la Duff.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/ **

**Okay, vengo super-rápido a subirles este capitulo por que ya tengo que irme a la escuela (tengo 2 exámenes hoy) como mañana tengo mi examen de matemáticas no podre subir hoy en la tarde como tenia planeado :/**

**Review!**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	16. Capitulo 14

El Día de San Valentín podría haber sido llamado el día anti-Duff.

Quiero decir, ¿Qué otro día puede lastimar más la autoestima de una chica? No era que importara. Odiaba el Día de San Valentín, incluso antes de que estuviera consciente de mi estado Duff. Honestamente, ni siquiera entendía por qué era un día de fiesta. En serio, era sólo una excusa para que las chicas se quejaran de estar solas y para que los chicos se arrastraran a su manera para acostarse con alguien. Me parecía materialista, indulgente, y, con todos los chocolates, totalmente insalubre.

— ¡Es mi día favorito del año! — Exclamó Maia una mañana mientras bailaba de camino por el pasillo hacia español. Era la primera vez que la había visto verdaderamente saltar desde la partida de Daniel dos días antes. — ¡Todo el rosa y rojo! ¡Y las flores y los dulces! ¿No es divertido, Clary?—.

—Claro —.

Había pasado casi una semana desde el partido de baloncesto, y ninguna de los dos había mencionado a la chica de primer año desde que había salido del gimnasio aquella noche. Me pregunté si Maia ya se habría olvidado de ello. Bien por ella. Yo no. No podía. Esa chica y yo teníamos en común, una identidad compartida como Duffs, había estado acechando en el fondo de mi mente desde entonces.

Pero desde luego no iba a hablar de ello. No con Maia. Ni con nadie.

— Oh, solo desearía que Alec me hubiera pedido que fuera su San Valentín — dijo. — Eso hubiera sido perfecto, pero no siempre se puede conseguir lo que queremos, ¿verdad?

— No

—Ya sabes, creo que este es el primer año que las tres estamos libres —continuó Maia. —El año pasado, yo estaba saliendo con Terrence, y el año antes Izzy estaba con Zack. Supongo que todas podemos ser las San Valentín unas de otras. Sería muy divertido. Es nuestro último día de San Valentín juntas antes de la universidad, y realmente no hemos salido juntas últimamente. ¿Qué te parece? Podemos pasar el rato en mi casa para celebrar —

— Suena bien —

Maia echó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. — ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, Clary! —

— Para ti también, Maia—. Sonreí a pesar de mí misma. No podía evitarlo. Maia tenía una de esas sonrisas contagiosas que hacía realmente difícil ser negativa cuando ella era tan malditamente burbujeante.

Llegamos a la puerta del aula y nos encontramos con nuestra maestra esperándonos en el interior. —Clary— dijo mientras yo entraba —Recibí un e-mail de una de las secretarias de la recepción. Necesita que algunos estudiantes le ayuden a distribuir las flores que las personas han enviado. Estás atrapada con todo tú trabajo pero, ¿Te importaría hacer eso por mí? —.

— Um... bien —.

— ¡Oh, Qué divertido! —Maia me soltó de su abrazo. — Tendrás la oportunidad de entregar las flores. Es casi como si estuvieras jugando a ser Cupido—.

Cierto. Qué divertido.

— Hasta luego — le dije a Maia, mientras me daba vuelta y caminaba directo para salir de la habitación.

Pasé a través de las hordas de estudiantes, luchando contra la corriente para dirigirme a la recepción.

Las parejas parecían estar en todas partes, demostrando su afecto — sosteniendo sus manos, los ojos parpadeando, intercambiando regalos, besándose — para que la escuela entera los viera. —Repugnante — murmuré.

Estaba a mitad de camino a la recepción, cuando una mano fuerte se apoderó de mi codo.

—Hola, Duffy —.

— ¿Qué quieres?—

Jace me estaba sonriendo cuando me di la vuelta para hacerle frente. — Sólo quería saber si planeas visitarme esta noche, podría estar un poco ocupado. Siendo el día del amor, tengo una agenda muy completa—.

Ahora su voz sonaba como un prostituto _profesional_.

— Pero si estás desesperada por verme, debería estar libre alrededor de las once en punto—.

—Creo que puedo sobrevivir una noche sin ti, Jace-—dije. — De hecho, puedo sobrevivir una eternidad.

— Claro que puedes—. Soltó mi brazo y me guiñó un ojo. — Te veré esta noche, Duffy —. Y se fue, arrastrado por la marea de estudiantes a punto de llegar tarde a sus clases.

—Patán— me quejé —Dios, lo odio —.

Unos minutos más tarde, me encontraba en la recepción donde la secretaria, que parecía un manojo de nervios, me sonrió con alivio. — ¿La señora Romalí te envió? Por aquí, por aquí. La mesa está aquí —. Me llevó alrededor de la esquina e hizo un gesto a hacia una mesa cuadrada plegada con una superficie verde vomitiva. — Ahí está. ¡Que te diviertas!

— No es probable —.

La mesa estaba cubierta — quiero decir _cubierta _— con ramos de flores, jarrones, cajas en forma de corazón, y tarjetas de Hallmark. Por lo menos cincuenta paquetes de rojo y rosa esperaban ser entregados, y tendría el privilegio de ser la portadora de tremenda alegría.

Debatía por dónde empezar cuando escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Asumiendo que la secretaria había vuelto, le pregunté sin darme la vuelta, — ¿Tiene una lista de las clases donde están estos chicos para saber a dónde llevar los regalos? —.

—Sí, la tengo —.

Eso no sonó como la secretaria.

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida por la voz que había respondido. Era una que conocía muy bien, a pesar de que nunca, ni una sola vez, me había hablado directamente.

Simon Lewis sonrió. — Hola—.

—Oh. Pensé que eras otra persona —.

—No tuve intención de asustarte — dijo. — Así que te tocó esto también, ¿eh? —.

— Um, sí —Sentí un gran alivio al descubrir que mis cuerdas vocales no estaban en un estado de parálisis.

Como siempre, Simon llevaba una chaqueta un-poco-muy-formal-para-la-escuela, y su cabello castaño caía alrededor de su rostro en ese corte de tazón pasado de moda. Adorable. Único. Inteligente. Era la encarnación de todas las cosas que quería en un hombre. Si creyera en cosas estúpidas como el destino, podría haber pensado que era el destino que estuviéramos trabajando juntos el Día de San Valentín.

—Aquí están las listas de las clases — dijo dándome una carpeta verde. — Probablemente deberíamos empezar, esto podría llevar un buen tiempo —. Sus ojos recorrieron la mesa de regalos desde detrás de sus gafas ovaladas. — No creo que jamás haya visto tanto rosa en un lugar —.

— Yo sí. En el dormitorio de mi mejor amiga —.

Simon se rió entre dientes y tomó un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas. Miró la etiqueta y dijo: —La forma más rápida de hacer esto podría ser separar estos en montones por la clase en la que cada estudiante esté. Hará la entrega mucho más eficiente.

—De acuerdo – dije. — Organizarlos por clase. Muy bien —.

Era muy consciente de lo estúpida que sonaba con mis pocas elocuentes respuestas, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Quiero decir, sólo porque mi voz efectivamente trabajaba no necesariamente significaba que pudiera usarla bien en su presencia. Había estado flechada por Simon durante tres años, no decir que me ponía nerviosa sería una subestimación masiva. _**(N/A: ¡Se que es extraño! Créanme lo sé, pero shhh, ustedes sigan leyendo)**_

Por suerte para mí, Simon no parecía darse cuenta. Mientras ordenábamos los diferentes ramos en grupos, incluso me ofreció una amable pequeña charla. Poco a poco, me encontré aliviada en una semi-confortable charla con Simon Lewis. ¡Un milagro de San Valentín!

Bueno, _milagro _era una palabra demasiado fuerte, un milagro habría sido él agarrándome en sus brazos y tendiéndose sobre mi allí mismo. Así que tal vez era más como un beneficio del Día de San Valentín. De cualquier manera, mi diálogo torpe e idiota empezó a disminuir. Gracias a Dios.

— Vaya, hay mucho para Aline Penhallow— dijo colocando una caja de caramelos en la parte superior de una pila en constante crecimiento. — ¿Tiene seis novios? —

—Sólo sé de tres— le dije. —Pero no me cuenta todo —.

Simon negó con la cabeza —Por Dios —. Cogió una tarjeta y comenzó a mirarla—. — Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Algún plan para el Día de San Valentín? —

— No —.

Puso la tarjeta en uno de los montones. — ¿Ni siquiera una cita con tu novio? —

—Para ello sería necesario que tuviera un novio — le dije. — Lo que no es así —. No queriendo que empezara a sentir lástima por mí, agregué — Pero incluso si lo tuviera, no estaría haciendo nada especial. El Día de San Valentín es una estúpida y patética excusa para un día de fiesta —.

— ¿Realmente piensas eso? — me preguntó.

—Por supuesto. Quiero decir, hay una razón para que sus siglas sean DV. Apuesto a que más personas contraen sífilis en el Día de San Valentín que en cualquier otro día del año. Que buena razón de celebración —. Nos reímos juntos, y por un momento lo vi normal.

— ¿Y tú? — Le pregunté. -— ¿Tienes planes con tu novia? —

— Bueno, teníamos— dijo, y suspiró. — Pero rompimos el sábado, así que esos planes están ahora muertos —.

— Oh. Lo siento —.

Pero no lo hacía. En el interior, me sentí como extasiada y llena de alegría. Dios, era una maldita perra.

— Yo también —. Hubo una pausa momentánea al borde de ser incómoda, y entonces dijo:

— Creo que tenemos todos estos ordenados. ¿Estás lista para empezar a entregar? —

— Estoy lista, pero no muy dispuesta —. Señalé un gran jarrón con una variedad de flores.

— Mira esto. Apostaría dinero a que alguna chica se lo envió a sí misma para quedar bien delante de sus amigos. Qué triste es eso—.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo harías? — Preguntó Simon con una pequeña sonrisa que se extendió por su cara de niño.

— Nunca — le dije rotundamente. — ¿A quién le importa lo que los otros piensen de mí? ¿Y qué si no tengo un regalo en el Día de San Valentín? Es sólo vanidad. ¿A quién tengo que impresionar? —.

— No lo sé. Creo que el Día de San Valentín es más sobre sentirse especial — dijo arrancando una flor del gran jarrón. — Creo que cada chica merece sentirse especial de vez en cuando. Incluso tú, Clary—. Llegó y me puso la flor detrás de la oreja.

Traté de convencerme de que esto era completamente cursi y ridículo. Que si cualquier otro chico —Jace, por ejemplo — hubiera probado una línea como esa, podría haberlo abofeteado o simplemente reído en su cara. Pero sentí que mi rostro se ponía rosa mientras sus dedos rozaban mi mejilla. Después de todo, este no era ningún otro chico. Era Simon Lewis. El perfecto, increíble, soñado Simon Lewis.

Tal vez el Día de San Valentín podía ser Duff—fácil después de todo.

—Vamos —dijo. —Agarra ese montón y vamos a repartirlo —.

— Uh... está bien —.

Podríamos haber terminado con las entregas a final del primer bloque, pero la secretaria cada vez traía más y más paquetes a la mesita de color de vómito. Llegó a ser muy claro para Simon y para mí que íbamos a estar trabajando al menos hasta el almuerzo.

No era que me importara pasar la mañana con Simon Lewis.

— No quiero traer mala suerte — dijo mientras regresábamos a la mesa, sólo cinco minutos antes de la campana del almuerzo. — Pero creo que en realidad podríamos haber terminado —.

Llegamos a la mesa vacía e intercambiamos sonrisas, aunque la mía era a medias. — Eso es todo — le dije. — Ese fue el último —.

— Sí — Simon se inclinó sobre la mesa. — Ya sabes, me alegro de que te hayan obligado a ayudar. Me hubiera aburrido si lo hubiera hecho solo. Fue divertido hablar contigo —.

— Me divertí mucho también — dije tratando de no sonar demasiado entusiasta.

— Escucha — dijo. — No deberías sentarte en el fondo de la sala en la clase de gobierno AP. ¿Por qué no te mueves a uno de los escritorios detrás de Jeanine y de mí? No hay razón para que estés sola allí atrás. Creo que deberías unirte a nosotros los nerds en el frente de la sala—.

— Puede ser —. Y, obviamente sabía que lo haría. ¿Cómo podría rechazar la solicitud de Siomn Lewis?

— ¿Clarissa Morgenstern? — La secretaria rodeó la esquina y se acercó a nosotros. No había flores o cajas de dulces en sus manos esta vez. — Bianca, hay alguien aquí para llevarte -.

— Oh — dije. — Um, de acuerdo —. Extraño. Tenía coche. No había razón para que me llevaran.

— Hasta luego, Clary— dijo Simon mientras yo seguía a la secretaria a la recepción.

— Feliz Día de San Valentín —.

Lo saludé justo antes de doblar la esquina, tratando de recordar si no tenía una cita médica el mismo día o algo. ¿Por qué me estaban sacando de la escuela? Sin embargo, antes de que mi mente pudiera inventar tragedias familiares, la respuesta me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, y me detuvo en seco.

Oh. Mi Dios.

Se puso de pie en el mostrador, pareciendo como si acabara de salir de algún estudio de Hollywood. Su pelo rojo, iluminado por el sol, caía sobre sus hombros en suaves y perfectas ondas. Llevaba un vestido verde azulado hasta la rodilla, sin medias, por supuesto, y zapatos de tacón alto. Oscuras gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos, los cuales yo sabía que eran verdes.

Se levantó las gafas de sol mientras se volvía hacia mí.

— Hola, Clary— dijo la hermosa mujer.

— Hola, mamá —.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/**

** Okay...**

**¡Lo siento tanto! De verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero en verdad estaba muy ocupada con los exámenes y si, se que dije que el lunes era mi ultimo examen, pero estaba esperando a que terminaran de calificarme (lo que con algunos profesores no fue hasta hoy)**

**¿Review?  
**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	17. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 14**

Me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa por la forma en que dio un paso hacia mí. Parecía frágil, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, yo podía adivinar, el miedo. Por una buena razón, también. A diferencia de mi padre, sabía que tenía la intención de enviar los papeles de divorcio, y yo la odiaba por ello.

Por no advertirnos a ninguno de nosotros. Así que le dispare una advertencia y me aparté cuando ella se acercó a mí.

Esto debió confirmar sus preocupaciones, porque miró al suelo y se centró en la punta de su zapato.

—Te he echado de menos, Clary— Dijo mi madre.

—Claro que sí.

—Sra. Fray ¿firmó la autorización de salida? —Preguntó la secretaria, sentándose en su silla detrás del mostrador.

—Sí, lo hice —Dijo la mamá. Con su voz suave y natural. — ¿Podemos irnos? —

—Si pueden hacerlo —Rió la secretaria. Ella ahuecó su pelo y agregó: —Y yo quería que supiera, que me compré su libro. Ha sido como un salvavidas para mí. Lo leí hace un mes.

Mamá sonrió.—Oh, gracias. Me alegro de conocer a una de las diez personas que lo han leído.

La secretaria le sonrió. —Me cambió la vida.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Todo el mundo quería a mi madre. Ella era graciosa, inteligente, y magnífica. Ella se parecía mucho a Uma Thurman, —tan lejos de ser la Duff como tu consigas posible. Todos sus defectos se escondían detrás de esa cara bonita, y su sonrisa que podía hacer creer a la gente que ella era perfecta. La secretaria, se rió y saludó cuando mamá me llevó fuera de la escuela, era otra tonta.

— ¿Exactamente dónde vamos?

No me moleste en disimular mi disgusto. Ella se lo merecía.

—Um... no sé —Admitió mamá.

Sus tacones sonaban suavemente en el pavimento al caminar. El sonido se detuvo cuando llegamos a su coche, un Mustang rojo que parecía ser nuevo. No era difícil saber que le había impulsado a venir desde el Condado de Orange.

—Algún sitio que haga calor —Dijo ella estaba tratando de sonar alegre. —Me estoy congelando.

—Si te pones algo de ropa decente, puede que no tengas ese problema. —Abrió bruscamente la puerta del pasajero y retiró cosas de su asiento antes de sentarse dentro—Lo siento, esto no es California. Aquí hace frío.

—Oh, California no es como lo pintan —Dijo mamá.

Parecía tensa mientras ella se metía en el coche, y su burbujeante risa era claramente nerviosa, no humorística. —No es tan divertido como se ve en las películas, ¿sabes?

— ¿En serio? Eso es raro. Parece que te gusta más que Hamilton. Pero, bueno, te gusta estar en cualquier lugar, menos aquí, ¿no?

La risa murió, y el coche se quedó en silencio. Mamá arrancó el coche y salió del estacionamiento.

Por último, susurró, —Clary, porque hay que hablar de esto. No creo que entiendas lo que estoy pasando ahora.

—Sí, parece difícil mamá —Le espeté. —Sé que el Condado de Orange debe haber sido un infierno real. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste?

—Clarissa Adele Morgenstern Fray, no sigas con esa actitud. —Gritó. —A pesar de lo que piensas de mí en este momento, sigo siendo tu madre, y me merezco un cierto respeto.

— ¿En serio? — Resople yo. — ¿El mismo respeto que mostraste por papá enviando los documentos del divorcio de mierda sin avisarle primero a él o a mí?.Por el amor de Dios, Madre, ¿qué diablos es lo que te pasa?

Más silencio.

Sabía que esto nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Sabía que debía escucharla, considerar su versión, y compartir mis sentimientos razonablemente. Había visto lo suficiente al Dr. Phil para saber que era necesario ceder, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Egoísta, infantil, inmadura... Yo podría haber sido todas esas cosas, pero la cara de mi padre, las botellas de cerveza vacías que había recogido la semana pasada, y los papeles de divorcio, simplemente seguían apareciendo en mi mente. ¿Escuchar? ¿Tenerla en cuenta? ¿Ser razonable? ¿Cuáles eran las opciones? Ella era tan infantil y egoísta como yo. La única diferencia era que ella lo disimulaba mejor.

Mamá dejó escapar un lento suspiro antes de parar el coche al lado de la carretera. Apago el motor sin decir una palabra, y yo mire por la ventilla el paisaje, que estaba lleno de matas de maíz altas de verano, cuando finalmente mire arriba. El cielo gris de febrero, dijo todo. Frío. Desolado. Un día desperdiciado. Un esfuerzo inútil. Pero yo no hablaría primero. Tendría que ser ella ya que debía ser una adulta, por una vez en su vida.

Los segundos pasaban. El único sonido en el coche era nuestra respiración. La de mamá era entrecortada, vacilante, como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero cambiaba de idea antes de que la primera palabra que escapara de sus labios. Esperé.

—Clary—Dijo finalmente. —Estuvimos en silencio por lo menos cinco minutos. —Yo... Lo siento. Yo lo siento... tanto. —Yo no dije nada. —Yo no quería que terminara así.

Por su tono de voz me hizo preguntarme si estaba llorando, pero no giré mi cabeza.

—No he sido feliz durante mucho tiempo, y después de que la abuela murió, tu papá me sugirió hacer un viaje. Me pareció que podría ayudar. Como si pudiera escapar por un rato, dar unas cuantas conferencias en diferentes ciudades, y después volver y todo sería mejor. Volver a lo que solía ser cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos. Pero...

Sus dedos largos y delgados temblaban alrededor de mí la mano. De mala gana, la miré. No había lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero pude ver un brillo en sus ojos brumosos. La presa simplemente no se había roto todavía.

— Pero me equivoqué—, dijo. —Pensé que podría escapar de mis problemas, pero yo estaba tan equivocada, Clary. No importa dónde vaya o lo que haga para distraerme, la realidad me puso al día con el tiempo. Llegué a casa, y después de unos días, me sentí otra vez, como antes de ir de viaje. Yo me quedaría fuera un poco más, seguiría con las conferencias, ir un poco más lejos...hasta que no pude ir más lejos en absoluto. Me alcanzó en el otro lado del país, y yo... he tenido que hacerle frente.

— ¿A qué?

—No quiero estar con tu padre nunca más.

Ella se miró las manos, todavía entrelazadas entre sí. —Amo a tu padre, pero no estoy enamorada de él... no de la forma en que él está enamorado de mí. Eso es como un cliché, pero es verdad. No puedo seguir mintiendo y haciendo creer que las cosas están bien entre nosotros. Lo siento.

— ¿Así que quieres el divorcio?

—Sí.

Suspiré y miré por la ventanilla. Aún gris. Todavía frío.

—Tienes que decírselo a papá— le dije. -El piensa que fue un error. No puede creer... que tú podrías hacernos eso a nosotros.

— ¿Me odias?

—No

La respuesta en realidad no me sorprendió, aunque fue una respuesta que me salió de forma automática. Quería odiarla. No tanto por lo del divorcio, por la manera en que había ido la relación en los últimos años, la idea de vivir con una madre soltera no era tan nueva o perturbadora. Y, honestamente, había estado esperando que se separaran por un tiempo. Realmente, yo hubiera querido odiarla por papá. Por el dolor que sabía que le estaba causando.

Esa noche había sufrido una recaída. Pero se me ocurrió entonces. Ella no causó la recaída. Podría culparla todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no serviría de nada. Ella tenía que asumir la responsabilidad de su propia vida, y papá tenía que hacer lo mismo. Los últimos tres años habían sido el camino hasta este fracaso y solo habíamos mirado para otro lado.

Mi madre por fin hizo frente a la realidad. Papá tendría que enfrentarse a ello, también.

—No te odio, mamá.

El cielo se había vuelto negro después de que hubiéramos dejado el aparcamiento de la escuela.

Habíamos pasado la tarde dando vueltas por Hamilton hablando de todo lo que ella había perdido. De la misma manera que hicimos cada vez que ella regresó de una gira. Sólo que esta vez, ella no volvería a casa. Al menos no para quedarse.

—Voy a ir a ver a tu padre ahora... supongo —Dijo mamá.

—Tal vez deberías pasar la noche con Isabelle. Es lo mejor, no sé cómo va a reaccionar...

Eso es una mentira. Yo sé cómo va a reaccionar, y no va a ser bueno.

Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que ella se sintiera mal, aunque las definiciones de no bueno eran diferentes. No había mencionado su recaída por ella, sobre todo desde que había pasado sin ningún tipo de drama significativo.

Ella tenía miedo de las lágrimas y los gritos, las cosas que se deben esperar en una confrontación de este tipo. Yo no quería que se preocupara por el consumo de alcohol, también. Realmente no había sido gran cosa al final.

—Dios, -susurró. —Me siento horrible. Le voy a decir a mi marido que quiero el divorcio el Día de San Valentín. Soy una... una puta. Tal vez debería esperar hasta mañana.

—Tienes que decírselo, mamá. Si no lo haces ahora nunca lo harás. —Me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad. -Voy a llamar a Isabelle y ver si puedo quedarme con ella. Tienes que ir ahora... antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Está bien. Ella respiro profundamente y lo dejó escapar lentamente. —Está bien, lo haré.

Abrí la puerta del Mustang y salí. —Va a ir bien. —Mamá negó con la cabeza y jugueteó con las llaves del contacto.

—Tú no eres la que tienes que ser la adulta— murmuró. —Yo soy la madre. Me tranquiliza saber que vas a estar bien. Esto es tan disfuncional.

—La funcionalidad está sobre valorado. —Le sonreí de manera tranquila— Hablaré contigo mañana. Buena suerte.

—Gracias-suspiró ella—. —Te quiero, Clary.

—Yo también.

—Adiós, cariño.

Cerré la puerta y me alejé del coche. Con mi sonrisa todavía firmemente intacta, me despedí y vi cómo el pequeño Mustang de color rojo salía del estacionamiento hacia la carretera, donde dudó, como si dudara que hacer. Pero mi madre siguió conduciendo. Así que seguí saludando.

Tan pronto como las luces traseras desaparecieron, dejé que la sonrisa desapareciera de mi cara.

Sí, yo sabía que las cosas estarían bien. Sabía que mamá estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sí, sabía que se trataba de un paso a la dirección correcta, para mis padres. Pero yo sabía que papá no lo vería así... al menos no al principio. Me alegre por la tranquilidad de mamá, pero sabía que papá estaba mal.

Saqué las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo trasero y abrí la puerta. Después lancé mis cosas al asiento del pasajero, me metí dentro y cerré la puerta, poniendo un muro entre el frío de la noche de febrero y mi cuerpo. Por varios minutos, me senté en el coche en silencio, tratando de no pensar o preocuparme de mis padres.

Eso era imposible, por supuesto. Metí la mano en mi bolso y comencé a buscar entre el desorden de los envoltorios de chicle y bolígrafos. Por último, localicé mi teléfono. Lo saque y detuve el pulgar cerca del teclado.

No llame a Isabelle.

Esperé a través de tres tonos antes de que me contestaran.

—Hola. Soy Clary. Um, ¿todavía estás ocupado?

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Yo miré boquiabierta el espejo retrovisor y vi mi cara enrojecida.

¿Otra vez? ¿En serio? Eran las diez, una hora antes de la que me había dicho Jace que estaría desocupado. No me extrañaría encontrarlo con alguna rubia de piernas largas a escondida en su dormitorio cuando subiera las escaleras, pero la escena me pareció que era muy diferente. Jace estaba jugando al Soul Calibur IV. Y porque soy una masoquista, lo desafié.

Dios mío, yo tenía que encontrar la manera de ganarle.

Algo más astuto que la mierda de un personaje animado que realmente me hacía sentir mejor. Antes de saberlo, ya no estaba preocupada siquiera por mamá o papá. Las cosas estarían bien. Tenían estarlo. Tenía que ser paciente y dejar que las cosas sucedieran. Y mientras tanto, tuve que patear el culo de Jace... o tratar de conseguirlo, por lo menos.

—Ya te dije, soy genial en todo, —bromeó, poniendo el mando de la PS3 en el suelo entre nosotros. —Eso incluye videojuegos.

Vi como el personaje de Jace se movió por la pantalla, haciendo una especie de extraña danza de victoria.

—No es justo—, murmuré. —Su espada era más grande que la mía.

—Mi espada es la más grande de todo el mundo.

Le lance el mando a la cabeza, pero, por supuesto, se agachó y no le di. Maldita sea. — Pervertido.

—Oh, vamos, — se rió. —Duffy tú lo sabes bien.

Yo le fruncí el ceño un momento, pero yo podía sentir como se disipaba mi enfado. Por último, negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Pero sabes que los chicos que presumen de ello casi siempre no dicen la verdad.

Jace frunció el ceño. —Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Lo has comprobado un montón de veces. —Él sonrió, se inclinó hacia mí, besando mi oreja. —Te lo puedo desmostar de nuevo si tú quieres... y sabes que quieres.

—Yo... yo no creo que sea necesario, —logré decir. Sus labios se movían por el cuello, enviando una corriente eléctrica hasta mi espina dorsal.

—Oh, —gruñó él juguetón. —Te lo demuestro.

Me reí cuando me empujó al suelo, una de sus manos capturo perfectamente el espacio por encima de mi cadera izquierda donde estaba lo más delicado. Lo había descubierto hace un par de semanas, y yo estaba furiosa conmigo misma por dejar que él usara eso contra mía. Ahora podía hacerme que me retorciera y me riera sin control cada vez que quisiera, y me di cuenta que estaba totalmente bajó el patán.

Sus dedos sondearon el punto sensible sobre mi cadera como su boca se mudó de la clavícula a mi oído. Me estaba riendo tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. No es justo. Así no es justo. Hice un intento para darle una patada, pero él atrapo la pierna y empezó a hacerme cosquillas otra vez.

Justo cuando pensé que podría morir por falta de oxígeno, sentí vibrar algo en mi bolsillo trasero. -¡Para, para! —Rogué empujando a Jace. Él se separo, y me senté, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y cogí el teléfono de mi bolsillo. Yo esperaba que fuera mamá, para contarme como iban las cosas, pero cuando mire la pantalla, me sobresalte.

—Oh, mierda. Isabelle. —Miré hacia Jace, permanecía tendido sobre el suelo, con las manos metidas detrás de la cabeza. Su camiseta se había subido un poco, y sólo podía ver los huesos de la cadera, asomando por debajo de la tela verde. —No digas nada —le dije. — Ella no puede saber que estoy aquí.

Me di la vuelta y contesté al teléfono, entonces dije, tan suavemente como pude.

—¿Hola?

—Hola. Pareces enfadada. ¿Qué diablos te pasó esta noche? Maia dijo que las tres quedaríamos en el Día de San Valentín, pero nunca apareciste.

—Lo siento—le dije—. Tuve un imprevisto.

—Clary, has estado diciendo eso mucho últimamente. Siempre te surge algo o...

De repente, sentí el aliento de Jace en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Se había levantado del suelo y se deslizó detrás de mí sin que me diera cuenta. Sus brazos se deslizaron por la cintura, sus dedos abrieron el botón de mis vaqueros antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. —... Y Maia tenía esperanzas de que haríamos algo divertido...

No podía concentrarse en las palabras que Isabelle estaba diciendo cuando Jace deslizó su mano por debajo de mis pantalones, los dedos moviéndose más y más.

Yo no podía decir una palabra. No podía decirle que lo dejara, ni mostrar ninguna reacción. Si lo hiciera, Isabelle sabría que no estaba sola. Sin embargo, Dios, pude sentir como mi cuerpo se convertía en una bola de fuego.

Jace estaba riendo en mi cuello, sabiendo que me estaba volviendo loca.

—... Yo no entiendo lo que te pasa. —Me mordí los labios para no jadear cuando los dedos de Jace llegaron al lugar de mi excitación, me hizo temblar las rodillas. Podía sentir la sonrisa en los labios mientras se movía por mi oído. Imbécil. Él estaba tratando de torturarme. Yo no podía manejar esto mucho tiempo. —Clary, ¿estás ahí?

Jace mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y siguió hurgando dentro de mis vaqueros.

—Isabelle, tengo que dejarte.

— ¿Qué? C...

Colgué el teléfono y lo deje caer al suelo. Empuje a Jace lejos de mí y me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a él. Efectivamente, él sonreía.

—Eres un hijo de...

—Oye, —dijo, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Me has dicho que no era capaz.

Cogí el mando de la consola para reiniciar el videojuego, decidida a darle una lección por jugar conmigo así. Yo ya le había metido en unos cuantos golpes buenos antes de que Jace fuera capaz de recuperar su propio mando y luchara.

—Y tú me acusas de ser un tramposo —Dijo, bloqueando el puñetazo a mi chica gladiador.

—Bueno, te lo mereces —Le espeté, golpeando con furia los botones.

No importaba. Incluso con mi ventaja espectacular, todavía me golpeaba. Maldita sea.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín, Duffy—. Jace volvió a sonreír mirándome con sus ojos dorados brillantes llenos con el triunfo engreído.

¿Por qué tienen que hacer eso?

Me pregunté por qué mis pensamientos giraron hacia mis padres. Mamá le había dado la noticia, Sin embargo, papá... ¿Estaría gritando o llorando?

—Clary.

Me di cuenta de que había estado mordiendo el labio un poco fuerte, entonces sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre cuando tocó la punta de mi lengua. Parpadeé y vi a Jace, que me observaba de cerca. Me miró un buen rato, pero en vez de preguntarme si algo iba mal o si estaba bien. Pulsó de nuevo los botones del mando. —Vamos —Dijo. —Me lo voy a tomar con calma esta vez.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—No seas estúpido—Le dije a Jace. —Voy a patearse el culo en este momento. Te he dado ventaja.

Se echó a reír, sabiendo que era mentira.

—Ya lo veremos —

Y empezamos otra vez a jugar.

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/**

**Okaaay, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? **

**Review!  
**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	18. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 15**

Yo nunca había escuchado algo tan malditamente alto en mi vida. Sonó como una bomba que estaba pasando fuera justo al lado de mi oreja...una bomba que pulsaba al ritmo — Thriller — de Michael Jackson. Atontada me di la vuelta y tomé mi teléfono vibrando de arriba de la mesita de noche, mirando la hora antes de contestar. Las cinco de la mañana.

— ¿Hola?—gemí.

—Siento que te despierte, cariño —dijo mamá a través del altavoz.—No desperté a Isabelle también, ¿verdad? —

—Mm-mm. Estás bien. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me fui de la casa hace aproximadamente dos horas — dijo. —Tu papa y yo tuvimos una larga conversación, pero... no lo manejo muy bien, Clary. Sabía que no lo haría. De todas formas, he estado dando vueltas desde entonces, tratando de ver qué hacer a continuación. He decidido registrarme en un hotel en Oak Hill durante unos días para poder pasar mas tiempo contigo, y este fin de semana voy a comenzar a moverme para Tennessee. Tu abuelo necesita a alguien para cuidar de él. Sera un buen lugar para establecerse. ¿No lo crees?

—Claro — murmuré.

—Lo siento —dijo mama. —Debí haberte dicho esto mas tarde. Vuelve a dormir. Llámame cuando salgas de la escuela, y te digo en cual hotel estoy. ¿Tal vez podemos ir a ver una película esta noche?—

—Suena bien. Adiós, mamá—

—Adiós, bebe —

Puse mi teléfono en la mesita de noche y estire mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, ahogando un bostezo. Esta cama, con su cómodo colchón y sus costosas sabanas, era malditamente demasiado cómoda. Nunca había tenido tanta dificultad para levantarme en la mañana, pero eventualmente logre plantar mis pies sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Adónde vas? — pregunto Jace con una voz semidormida.

—A casa — jale de mis pantalones. —Tengo que tomar una ducha y alistarme para la escuela —

Se levantó en un codo para mirarme. Su cabello era un desastre, rizos rubios cayendo en sus ojos y sobresaliendo en la parte de atrás.

—Puedes ducharte aquí, — ofreció. —Incluso podría unirme si tienes suerte—.

—No, gracias—Tomé mi chaqueta del piso y la colgué sobre mi hombro. — ¿Despertaré a tus padres si salgo por la puerta de enfrente? —

—Eso será difícil considerando que ellos no están aquí—

— ¿No regresaron a casa anoche? —

—Ellos no estarán en casa en una semana, —dijo Jace—Y Dios sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaran. Un día. Tal vez dos—Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto otro coche en la entrada de la casi-mansión. Jace parece ser el único aquí cuando vengo— Que es malditamente a menudo estos días—.

— ¿Donde están? —

—No lo recuerdo—Se encogió de hombros y rodo sobre su espalda de nuevo. —.Viaje de negocios. Vacaciones en el Caribe, nunca puedo mantenerme al tanto con ellos—

— ¿Que hay sobre tu hermana?—

—Cecily se queda con nuestra abuela cuando mis padres están fuera, —dijo. —Que es esencialmente todo el tiempo—

Lentamente me moví de regreso a la cama. —Así que, —dije en voz baja, sentándome en la orilla del colchón. — ¿Porque no te quedas ahí, también? Apuesto a que a tu hermana le gustará tenerte cerca—

—Podría ser, — asintió Jace—Sin embargo, mi abuela, es una historia diferente. Ella me detesta. No aprueba mí— hizo comillas en el aire— estilo de vida. Aparentemente soy una desgracia para el apellido Herondale, y mi padre debería de estar avergonzado de mí. —Su risa era hueca y vacía— Porque él y mi madre son el ejemplo de perfección, sabes—

— ¿Como sabe tu abuela sobre tu, eh, estilo de vida? —

—Oye los rumores de sus amigas. Viejas brujas escuchan a sus nietas desmayándose por mí ¿y quién las puede culpar? — y luego le dicen a mi abuela todo. En realidad yo podría gustarle si saliera seriamente con una chica por un tiempo, pero una parte de mi no quiere darle la satisfacción. No debería de cambiar mi vida para que se adapte a la de ella o a la de cualquier otra persona—. —Entiendo lo que quieres decir—Y lo hacía. Porque yo tenía el mismo pensamiento un millón de veces a lo largo de los años. Recientemente incluso me refería a él. Sería fácil cambiar la opinión de Jace sobre mí, pasar el rato con personas diferentes o traer a otra chica a mi círculo de amigos— como la de primer año del juego de baloncesto— para evitar ser la Duff.

Pero ¿por qué debería de hacer algo solo para arreglar lo que él o alguien más piensa sobre mí? No debería de hacerlo. Ni tampoco él. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, su situación se sentía diferente. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, sintiéndome estúpida incluso por compararlo con la cuestión de Duff. Entonces, sin querer, me encontré a mi misma preguntando, — ¿Pero no te sientes solo? En esta casa tan grande solo tu—.

Oh Dios mío. Estaba realmente sintiendo pena por Jace? ¿Jace el mujeriego? ¿El ricachón Jace? ¿El idiota de Jace? De todas las emociones que sentía por él, la simpatía nunca había llegado. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? Pero si había algo que nos podía relacionar, seria el drama familiar. Por lo que parecía Jace y yo teníamos algunas cosas en común. Ugh.

—Te olvidas que raramente estoy solo—. Se sentó y me miro con una sonrisa. Sin embargo no llego a sus ojos. — Tú no eres la única que me encuentra irresistible, Duffy. Usualmente tengo un flujo sin fin de invitadas atractivas—.

Me mordí el labio, no estando segura si debería de decir lo que tenía en mente. Finalmente, decidí decirlo y ya. No haría ningún daño, después de todo. —Escucha, Jace, esto podría sonar extraño viniendo de mi, ya que te odio y eso, pero me puedes decir cosas si quieres—. Sonaba como algo salido de una cursi película de adolescentes. Fantástico. —Quiero decir, ventilé toda la mierda sobre Daniel a ti, así que si tú quieres hacer lo mismo,... bueno, estoy bien con eso—

La sonrisa se deslizó por un segundo. — Tendré eso en mente—. Entonces se aclaró la garganta y agregó secamente, — ¿No dijiste que necesitabas ir a tu casa? No querrás llegar tarde a la escuela—

—Bien—. Me empecé a poner de pie, pero su cálida mano se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca. Me di la vuelta y lo encontré mirándome. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se alejó y me susurro, —Gracias, Clary.

—Um...no hay problema—. No sabía que hacer con eso. Todas las otras veces que Jace y yo nos habíamos besado, había sido un feroz guerrero haciéndolo. Una introducción al sexo. El nunca me había besado de una manera tan suave, sin avaricia, y como que me asustó. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso mientras corría por las escaleras y por el vestíbulo.

Una vez que ya estaba en mi coche, tuve que acelerar — que yo realmente odiaba hacerlo— todo el camino hacia mi casa, y todavía no llegue ahí antes de las seis. Eso me dio solo una hora y media para ducharme, vestirme, y verificar a mi papá. Qué manera tan fantástica de comenzar la mañana. Mejor aun fue el hecho de que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas cuando me acerqué a mi entrada. No era una buena señal. Papa siempre— siempre— apagaba cada luz en la casa antes de acostarse. Lo trataba como un ritual. El hecho de que las había dejado encendidas era definitivamente un mal presagio.

Oí el ronquido en cuanto entré en puntillas y al instante supe que había comprado más cervezas. Incluso antes de ver las botellas sobre la mesa de centro o su forma inconsciente en el sofá, yo sabia. Se había emborrachado lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento.

Comencé a avanzar pero me detuve. Por mucho que quisiera, no tenía tiempo de limpiar el desastre de papá. Necesitaba ir arriba. Necesitaba ir a la escuela. Y mientras me arrastraba hacia mi habitación, me dije a mi misma que el estaría bien. Él solo estaba sorprendido, estaría bien, y este... episodio pasaría sin incidentes. Yo apenas podía sostener en contra del hombre que tomara unos cuantos tragos, considerando la bomba que mama le dejo caer, ¿no?

Tome una ducha rápida y seque mi cabello que siempre me toma una eternidad, en serio, tal vez debería de cortar todo mi cabello en vez de perder mi tiempo, antes de ponerme ropa fresca. Después de cepillar mis dientes, me dirigí a la planta baja de nuevo y entré a la cocina para tomar un Pop-Tart para el camino. Entonces salí, por la puerta de enfrente.

Para la hora que llegué a la escuela, el estacionamiento de los estudiantes estaba casi lleno. Tuve que aparcar en la última fila y correr— con mi mochila de veinte libras— a las puertas dobles. Por supuesto que para el momento en que llegué al pasillo principal me quedé sin aliento. Dios, pensé miserablemente mientras movía mi gordo trasero hacia español, no es de extrañar que sea la Duff.

Estoy tan malditamente fuera de forma que es deprimente. Bueno al menos los pasillos estaban más o menos vacios. Eso significaba que nadie había presenciado lo patética que soy.

—Hey, ¿a dónde fuiste ayer? — Pregunto Maia cuando me dejé caer en mi escritorio solo segundos antes de que sonara la campana. —No estuviste en almuerzo o en inglés. Isabelle yo estábamos un poco preocupadas—

—Me fui de la escuela temprano—

—Pensé que las tres íbamos a hacer algo para celebrar que el Día de San Valentín todas estábamos solteras—

— ¿Eso es un poco irónico, no te parece? — Suspiré y moví mi cabeza, tratando de no mirar en sus grandes ojos heridos... Dios, ella era buena haciéndome sentir culpable. Y yo sabía que iba a pagar por haberle colgado a Isabelle ayer por la noche. —Lo siento, Maia. Algo surgió ayer. Te diré todo al respecto después de la escuela, ¿está bien? —

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la Sra. Romali se aclaro la garganta y grito, —Silencio, buenos días, amigos. Hoy vamos a comenzar con el tiempo presente progresivo, y les advierto desde ahora que es bastante malditamente difícil.- Y lo era. La Sra. Romali nos pasó una hoja de trabajo que nos mantuvo ocupados hasta el final del bloque. Para la hora que la campana sonó, yo realmente me estaba cuestionando mi afecto por la clase de español, y no estaba sola.

— ¿Es demasiado tarde para cambiar clases por el semestre? —Sophie nos pregunto a Maia y a mí cuando caminamos fuera del salón de clases.

—Como un mes demasiado tarde — le dije.

—Maldita sea—.

— ¡Adiós, Clary! — gritó Maia mientras corría dirigiéndose a su clase de Química.

— ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!—

La saludé con la mano y comencé a caminar hacia el otro pasillo. Hoy, sin embargo, realmente estaba esperando la clase de AP gobierno. Simon Lewis me había pedido que me sentara cerca de él. Ya no seria la chica solitaria de atrás del salón. Nunca pensé que cambiaria o que seria demasiado feliz cuando lo hiciera. ¿Que puedo decir? El aislamiento auto-impuesto estaba finalmente comenzando a molestarme.

Pero Simon no estaba ahí. Su asiento estaba completamente, cien por ciento vacio cuando entre al salón (por una vez estaba demasiado temprano, de la manera que al Sr. Chaucer le gustaba), y mi corazón se hundió un poco...o tu sabes, demasiado. Al menos no me tenía que sentar sola. Janine prácticamente me arrastró hacia enfrente del salón, aparentemente perdida sin Simon para mantenerla entretenida.

Ella debía ver decepcionada que yo no era ni cerca de inteligente con sus chistes políticos como su usual compañero. Todo lo que yo podía ofrecer eran algunos comentarios sarcásticos sobre la utilidad del sistema judicial. Dios, extrañaba a Simon. También él Sr. Chaucer. Parecía ponerse aburrido con su lectura ininterrumpida, y despidió la clase solo a medias cuando la campana sonó, y su labio inferior sobresalía como el de un niño. Y dicen que los maestros no tienen favoritos.

Estaba aliviada de estar afuera de ese salón, que parecía frio sin los comentarios esclarecedores de Simon, hasta que llegué a la cafetería. La mesa del almuerzo no era exactamente un ambiente amoroso y cálido esa tarde. Isabelle me miró durante todo el almuerzo, obviamente molesta de que le había colgado la noche anterior. Pero aparentemente no lo suficiente molesta para reunirse con Maia y conmigo después de la escuela para escuchar mis excusas. Había prometido explicarles las cosas después de clases.

Por supuesto, eso significaba que al segundo que la campana sonó, me arrastraron adentro del baño vacio y comenzaron a hacerme demandas como — ¡Escúpelo! — y — ¡afuera con eso! — antes de que pudiera tomar un maldito solo suspiro.

Gemí y me deslicé por el frío muro de concreto para aterrizar sentada en el suelo. Abracé mis rodillas ligeramente y dije, — Está bien, está bien. Así que mama se presentó ayer por la tarde—.

— ¿Ya regreso de su viaje? — pregunto Maia.

—No exactamente. Solo vino a hablar conmigo. Ella y mi papá se van a divorciar—.

Maia puso una mano sobre su boca asombrada e Isabelle se arrodilló a mi lado tomando mi mano. — ¿Estás bien, Clare?- —pregunto, dejando su ira hacia mí.

—Estoy bien, — dije. Sabía que ellas estarían más molestas sobre eso que lo que yo estaba. Isabelle, cuyos padres habían pasado por un largo y amargo divorcio y Maia, que no se podía imaginar nada más infeliz y perturbador.

— ¿Es por eso que faltaste el Día de San Valentín anoche? — preguntó Maia.

—Si — dije. —Lo siento. Yo solo... Realmente no me sentía con ganas de celebrar—

—Debiste haber llamado — dijo Isabelle—O haberme dicho algo en el teléfono por la noche. Yo te hubiera escuchado, sabes—.

—Lo sé. Pero realmente, estoy bien. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Lo he estado esperando por un tiempo—. Me encogí de hombros. —Y, honestamente, no me molesta realmente. Quiero decir, ustedes saben que mi mama no ha estado mucho en el pasado por algunos años, así que realmente no cambiará mucho eso. Pero solo va estar en la ciudad por unos días, por lo que necesito irme ahora mismo—Me puse de pie.

— ¿Adónde vas? — preguntó Isabelle.

—Le dije a mi mamá que veríamos juntas una película esta tarde. — Agarré mi mochila y me di un vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo. —Lo siento. Chicas se que ustedes quieren hablar sobre eso o lo que sea, pero mi mamá se marcha al final de la semana, así que...—

— ¿Estás segura que estas bien? — Pregunto Isabelle con escepticismo.

Dudé, levante mi mano para cepillar algunas ondas de cabello de mi cara. Les pude haber dicho entonces. Podría haberles dicho sobre papá y las botellas de cerveza y como estaba confundida. Ellas eran mis mejores amigas después de todo. Se preocupaban por mí. ¿Pero qué pasaría si delato a papá, ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Y si se corriera la voz? ¿Qué pensaría la gente de él entonces? Yo no podría manejar eso. Incluso el pensar que mis mejores amigas lo juzgarían me incomodaba. El era mi papá, después de todo. Y esto era una cosa pequeña. El solo estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Nada de que preocuparse.

—Positivo, — dije, apartándome del espejo con una sonrisa forzada. —Pero debería irme ya. No quiero que Mamá esperé.

—Diviértanse, — murmuró Maia, sus ojos todavía bien abiertos con inocente sorpresa. Tal vez le debería haber dado la noticia más suavemente.

Estaba casi fuera de la puerta del baño cuando Isabelle me llamó. —Hey, Clare, espera un segundo—

— ¿Si? —

—Vamos a salir este fin de semana, — dijo. —Para compensar por no haber salido el Día de San Valentín. Todas podríamos ir al pandemónium. Una Noche de Chicas Fuera. Será divertido. Incluso te compraremos helado—.

—Claro. Te llamo más tarde, pero realmente tengo que irme—. Con un saludo, corrí fuera del baño. Sí, yo quería ir a ver una película con mamá, pero esa no era la razón de mi prisa. Había algo más que tenia que hacer primero.

Una vez que estuve en mi carro, no perdí tiempo en sacar mi teléfono. Marque el familiar número y espere para que la voz profesional del hombre respondiera.

—Has llamado a Tech Plus. Este es Ricky. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?—

Quería hablar con papá. Para asegurarme de que estuviera bien y dejarle saber que saldríamos de esto. Solo, tú sabes, ser de apoyo. Yo sabía que lo necesitaba. Después de la noche que tuvo, sabía que estaría teniendo un día horrible en el trabajo. Además, yo estaba lidiando con la noticia muy bien, podría al menos ayudarlo a salir de esto.

—Buenas tardes, Ricky — dije. — ¿Esta Valentine Morgenstern disponible? —

—Me temo que no. El Sr. Morgenstern no vino hoy—.

Me senté ahí, aturdida por un minuto, sabiendo que significaba eso. Pero me saqué las preocupaciones arrastrándose en mi estómago. El solo estaba teniendo una mala resaca después de una mala noche. Probablemente más que suficiente para recordarle porque había dejado de beber en primer lugar. El estaría bien mañana. Tenia la esperanza.

—Gracias, de todos modos, — dije. —Que tengas un buen día. —

Colgué el teléfono y empecé a marcar otro número. Esta vez una mujer con una clara y alegre voz respondió.

— ¿Hola? —

—Hey, Mamá— Me esforcé para sonar al menos semi-optimista. Si estaba demasiado feliz, ella sabría que algo estaba sucediendo. Después de todo, yo solo no era del tipo lleno de vida. — ¿Todavía quieres ir a ver una película esta noche? —

—Oh, ¡hola, Clary! — Exclamó mamá. —Sí, eso suena bien. Escucha, cariño, ¿has hablado hoy con tu papá? ¿El está bien? El se alteró tanto la noche anterior, y estaba llorando cuando me fui—.

Por la forma en que hablaba, me di cuenta que no tenia ni idea de que había recaído, de que había tocado una botella. Si lo hiciera, su voz hubiera sido mucho mas tensa, llena de preocupación. Tal vez incluso al borde del pánico. Pero sonaba calmada. Solo un poco preocupado. El hecho de que ella fuera tan ciega realmente me molestó. Quiero decir, el había dejado de tomar hace casi dieciocho años, pero aun así. El pensamiento debía de haber cruzado por su mente. Pero no quería ser yo la que le diera la noticia.

—El está bien. Acabo de hablar con el hace un segundo. El va a estar en su trabajo hasta tarde esta noche, así que una película funciona muy bien para mí—.

—Oh, está bien. Me alegra escuchar eso, — dijo mamá. — ¿Que quieres ver? Ni siquiera sé que es lo que está en el cine ahora—.

—Yo tampoco, pero estaba pensando que una comedia estaría bien—

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/**

**Holaaaaaaa!  
Subí el capitulo hoy por que una personita por ahí me dijo que lo hiciera, ¡espero que te haya gustado! **

**Review!  
**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


	19. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 16**

Papá no estaba mejor al siguiente día.

O el día después de ese.

Regresó al trabajo al final de la semana, pero estaba segura de que no era la única que notó que llevó las resacas con él. Parecía que siempre había cerveza o whiskey alrededor de la casa ahora. Siempre estaba desmayado en el sofá o encerrado en su habitación. Y nunca me lo mencionó. Como si no lo notara. ¿Se suponía que debía ignorarlo? ¿Pretender que no era un problema?

Quería decir algo. Quería decirle que se detuviera. Que estaba cometiendo un error enorme. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo una chica de diecisiete años convence a su padre de que ella sabe lo que es mejor? Si trataba de detenerlo, quizás se pondría a la defensiva. Quizás pensaría que lo he abandonado también. Quizás se molestaría conmigo.

Desde que papá había dejado de tomar antes de que yo naciera, realmente no sabía mucho acerca del proceso completo de sobriedad. Supe que tuvo un padrino una vez. Un tipo alto, calvo de Oak Hill al que mamá siempre le enviaba tarjetas de navidad cuando era una niña. Papá ya no habla más de él, y yo estaba segura de que, aún si lo intentara, no sería capaz de encontrar su número. Si lo hiciera, ¿qué diría? ¿Cómo funcionaba todo eso del padrino?

Me sentía impotente e inútil, y más que todo, avergonzada. Sabía que, con mamá ausente, era mi trabajo hacer algo. Sólo que no tenía idea de lo que ese algo era.

Así que en las semanas después de que mi mamá dejara Tennessee, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo evitando a mi papá en la casa. Realmente nunca lo había visto ebrio en mi vida, así que no sabía que esperar. Todo lo que tenía eran los detalles de conversaciones que había escuchado por casualidad cuando era una niña. Él había sido una persona violenta una vez. Tenía temperamento. No podía imaginarme esto viniendo de mi padre, pero no quería empezar a hacerlo en algún momento pronto. Así que me quedé en mi habitación, y él se quedó en la suya.

Me seguía diciendo que esto pasaría. Mientras tanto, había mantenido su pequeño secreto para mí misma. Por suerte para mí, mamá era lo suficientemente crédula para creerme cada vez que le decía que todo estaba bien por teléfono, a pesar de mis menos que buenas habilidades para la actuación.

Honestamente, pensé que esconder mis secretos de Isabelle sería lo más difícil. Siempre podía ver a través de mí, después de todo. Traté evitándola al principio, ignorando sus llamadas e inventando excusas cuando me pedía que saliéramos. Nunca la llamé para lo de la Noche de Chicas que había sugerido en el baño. Estaba segura de que me bombearía con preguntas en el segundo en que me tuviera sola, así que siempre traté de usar a Maia, la pobre ignorante, como parachoques. Pero al pasar una semana, tuve esta extraña sensación de que Isabelle se estaba alejando de mí.

Llamó menos y menos.

Dejó de preguntarme si quería ir a pandemónium los fines de semana.

Hasta cambió asientos con Jeanine en el almuerzo, poniéndose al otro lado de la mesa – tan lejos de mí como fuera posible. Una o dos veces, la había pillado brindándome miradas malvadas.

Quería saber cuál era su maldito problema, pero tenía miedo de confrontarla. Sabía que si realmente hablásemos de ello, no sería capaz de seguir mintiendo acerca de papá. No a ella. Pero era su secreto, su vergüenza, no era mía para contarla. No dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera Isabelle, lo supiera.

Así que tuve que dejar pasar su rareza extrema por un tiempo.

Jace era la única cosa llenándome esas semanas. Una parte de mi estaba horrorizada de mí misma, pero ¿qué podía decir? Necesitaba ese escape –esa altura— más que nunca, y siempre estaba a una corta distancia. Una dosis tres o cuatro veces por semana era todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerme cuerda.

Dios, era como una endemoniada drogadicta. Quizás mi cordura ya se había largado hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué harías sin mí? —preguntó una noche. Estábamos enredados en las sábanas de seda de su cama gigante. Mi corazón todavía estaba palpitando por la altura de lo que acababa de hacer, y no me estaba ayudando colocando sus labios muy cerca de mi oído.

—Vivir una vida feliz...feliz, —murmuré—. Quizás hasta sería...optimista...si no estuvieras alrededor.

—Mentirosa. —Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja juguetonamente—. Serías completamente miserable. Admítelo, Duffy. Soy el viento tras tus alas.

Mordí mi labio, pero aún así no pude contener la risa –y justo cuando estaba recuperando el aliento, también. —Acabas de imitar a Bette Midler...en la cama. Estoy comenzando a cuestionarme tu sexualidad, Jace.

Jace me miró con un brillo desafiante en su ojo. —Oh, ¿en serio? —Sonrió antes de mover su boca de vuelta a mi oído y susurrando, —Ambos sabemos que mi masculinidad nunca se ha puesto en duda...pienso que solamente estás cambiando el tema porque sabes que es verdad. Soy la luz de tu vida.

—Tú... —luché en busca de palabras mientras Jace presionaba su boca en el hueco de mi cuello. La punta de su lengua se movió abajo hacia mi hombro e hizo que mi cerebro se pusiera todo confuso. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a poder discutir bajo estas condiciones? —Como digas. Solo te estoy usando, ¿recuerdas?

Su risa sonó apagada contra mi piel. —Eso es gracioso, —dijo, con sus labios todavía apoyados sobre mi clavícula—. Porque estoy muy seguro de que tú ex está fuera de la ciudad ahora mismo. —Una de sus manos se deslizó entre mis rodillas—. Aún así sigues aquí, ¿cierto? —Sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo en mi muslo interno, haciéndome difícil el pensar en una respuesta. Parecía gustarle esto, porque se rió de nuevo—. No creo que me odies, Duffy. Pienso que te gusto mucho.

Me retorcí sin control mientras las manos de Jace bailaron por el interior de mi pierna. Quería desesperadamente discutirle, pero estaba enviando corrientes eléctricas por mi espina dorsal.

Finalmente, cuando pensé que iba a explotar, su mano se movió a mi cadera y empujó su boca lejos de mi hombro. —Oh, gracias a Dios. —Susurré mientras él alcanzaba un condón en la gaveta de la mesita de noche, sabiendo qué venía después.

—Supongo que es una buena cosa que no me importe tenerte alrededor, —dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante—. Ahora, déjame responderte todas esas dudas que dices tener acerca de mi sexualidad.

Mi cabeza se llenó de nubes de nuevo.

Pero no podía negar que las cosas se estaban saliendo mucho de control. Se me hizo dolorosamente claro el viernes en la tarde en inglés que algo no estaba bien.

La Sra. Perkins estaba pasando unos ensayos viejos que había agarrado y hablando acerca de algún libro de Nora Roberts que acababa de terminar —totalmente inadvertida de que de que nadie la estaba escuchando— cuando se detuvo frente a mi escritorio. Me brindó esta grande y tonta sonrisa, como la sonrisa de una abuela orgullosa. —Tu ensayo estuvo maravilloso, —me susurró—. Una perspectiva tan interesante de Hester. Usted y el Sr. Herondale son un excelente equipo. —Luego me tendió una carpeta marrón y palmeó mi hombro.

Abrí la carpeta mientras se alejaba, un poco confundida acerca de lo que había dicho. Dentro había un papel que reconocí instantáneamente.

El Escape de Hester: Un análisis por Clarissa Morgenstern y Jace Herondale.

En la esquina superior izquierda, la Sra. Perkins había garabateado nuestra nota en tinta roja brillante. Un noventa y ocho. Una A. No pude evitar sonreír al ensayo. ¿Realmente había pasado un mes y medio desde que habíamos escrito esto en la habitación de Jace? ¿Desde la primera vez que habíamos dormido juntos? Me sentí como si hubieran pasado décadas. Hasta milenios. Miré a través del salón hasta él, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Estaba hablándole a Louisa Farr. No, no sólo hablando. Hablar solo implica la vibración de las cuerdas vocales, y había mucho más que eso sucediendo. La mano de él estaba en la rodilla de ella. Las mejillas de ella se estaban tornando rojas. Le estaba brindando su sonrisa linda, arrogante.

¡No! Sonrisa repulsiva. ¿Desde cuándo pienso que esta muestra de arrogancia es linda? ¿Y qué fue este raro retortijón que sentí en mi estómago?

Miré lejos cuando Louisa comenzó a jugar con su cuello, una señal definitiva de coqueteo.

Perra.

Me sacudí, sorprendida y un poco preocupada. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Louisa Farr no era una perra. Seguro, era una animadora de muy buen gusto —co capitana del equipo Skinny— pero Isabelle nunca decía nada malo acerca de ella. La chica solo estaba hablando con un chico guapo. Todas hemos hecho lo mismo. Y no era como si Jace estuviera apartado o algo. No era como si estuviera comprometido con nadie.

Como yo...

¡Oh Dios! Pensé, dándome cuenta del significado de mi retortijón en la barriga. Oh Dios, estoy celosa. ¡Estoy jodida y seriamente celosa! ¡Oh, mierda!

Decidí que estaba enferma.

Tenía fiebre o SPM algo estaba perjudicando gravemente mi estabilidad mental, porque no había manera en el infierno de que estuviera celosa de que un hombre—perro como Jace estuviera flirteando con alguien más. Quiero decir, esa era su naturaleza. El mundo realmente habría parado de girar si Jace no flirteara con chicas pobres e ingenuas. ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? Eso era ridículo. Así que debo estar enferma.

Tenía que estarlo.

— ¿Estás bien, Clary? —preguntó Maia. Ella giró alrededor de su escritorio para mirarme—. Te ves como furiosa. ¿Estás molesta o algo?

—Estoy bien. —Pero mis palabras salieron a través de mis dientes apretados.

—De acuerdo, —dijo Maia. Era tan crédula como mi madre—. Escucha, Clary, en serio pienso que deberías hablar con Isabelle. Está algo molesta, y pienso que ustedes necesitan mucho tener un acercamiento. ¿Quizás hoy? ¿Después de clases?

—Sí... lo que sea. —Pero no estaba escuchando. Estaba muy ocupada buscando maneras de mutilar la cara perfecta de Louisa.

SPM. Esto era definitivamente un mal caso de SPM.

Saqué mi trasero de ese salón de clases en el segundo en el que la campana sonó. Mi cabeza iba a explotar si escuchaba la risa femenina de oh-estoy-tan-feliz-de-que-estés-coqueteando-conmig o- Jace otra maldita vez. ¡Qué importaba si era tan delgada como mi dedo meñique y tenía senos del tamaño de balones de baloncesto! Apuesto a que tiene un coeficiente intelectual de veintisiete.

Detente, me dije. Louisa nunca me había hecho algo. No tenía derecho de pensar esas cosas de ella...aunque realmente pudiera ser una idiota.

Lancé mis cosas dentro de mi casillero y corrí hacia la cafetería, ansiosa de escapar del edificio de la escuela. Estaba tan concentrada en no pensar acerca de mis celos inducidos por el SPM hasta que salté a detenerme cerca de cinco pies de él.

— ¿Estás apurada? —me preguntó.

—Algo así, —suspire—. Disculpa por casi chocar contra ti.

—No es problema. —Nerviosamente jugó con sus lentes.

— ¿Piensas que te importaría ralentizar un poco el paso? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

No estaba tan sorprendida.

Simon y yo medio nos estábamos volviendo amigos durante las últimas semanas. La mayoría de las veces hablábamos en clases de de "colocación avanzada", pero ya saben, era una mejora definitiva. En realidad, de alguna manera empezaba a sentirme cómoda a su alrededor. Si bien mi corazón todavía revoloteaba un poco cuando entraba en la habitación, ya no me preocupa el perder la voz.

—Seguro. —Dije. Al menos me daría algo más en qué pensar por un par de minutos.

Sonrió y avanzó un paso hacia mí. — ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —preguntó mientras alcanzábamos la cafetería, donde el cuerpo estudiantil se congregaba, esperando por el timbre final que los despediría para la tarde.

—La mayoría del tiempo. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando falté a clases un par de semanas antes? ¿El día después de San Valentín?

—Uh-huh. Creo que fue el peor día en la vida del Sr, Chaucer, —dije—. Pensé que el tipo iba a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de no había nadie allí que hiciera la mayor parte de su trabajo por él.

Simon se rió –pero solo una pequeña risa— y dijo, —Estaba faltando a la escuela...bueno, por una entrevista. —Sacó un gran sobre de dentro de su suéter y susurró—, presenté para Harvard. Estaba mañana acabo de recibir la carta.

— ¿Por qué es eso un secreto?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la forma más tierna posible. —No quiero ser humillado si no entro, —dijo.

—Entrarás.

—Eso no lo sé.

—Yo sí.

—Desearía tener tanta confianza en mí mismo como tú la tienes en mí.

—Oh, vamos, Simon, —dije seriamente—.Todos los mejores políticos —como senadores y presidentes— van a escuelas geniales. Vas a ser un excelente político, así que tienen que dejarte entrar. Además, eres uno de los chicos más inteligente de la clase de graduandos. ¿Eres el mejor de la clase, cierto?

—Lo soy, —Simon acordó, con el ceño fruncido hacia el sobre—. Pero...pero es Harvard.

—Y tu eres Simon—Me encogí de hombros—. Aún si no entraras, hay millones de otras escuelas que matarían por tenerte. Eso no importa, sin embargo, porque sé que entraste. Hazte un favor y abre la carta.

Simon se detuvo en el medio de la cafetería y me sonrió. —Ves, —dijo él—, esto es por lo que quería que fueras tú la que estuviera conmigo cuando la abriera. Sabía que serías—

Lo corté. —Mientras que estoy segura de que tus próximas palabras que salgan de tu boca serán increíblemente dulces, estoy cien por ciento consciente de que estás evadiéndolo. Abre la carta, Simon. Incluso un rechazo será mejor que ponerte en este infierno. Te sentirás mejor si solo la lees.

—Lo sé. Yo—

—Ahora.

Abrió el sobre, y me di cuenta de lo raro que era esto. Él estaba viniendo hacia mí con esta cosa tan personal. Por apoyo. Por estímulo. Atrás en Enero, nunca me hubiera imaginado ordenándole a Simon Lewis que abriera su carta de aceptación. Nunca me hubiera imaginado hablando con él, punto.

Dios, mi Dios, cuánto han cambiado las cosas.

De las mejores formas posibles, por supuesto.

Sacó el papel del sobre marrón con los dedos temblando y empezó a leer. Vi sus ojos escanear la hoja y agrandarse. ¿Era eso felicidad o depresión? ¿Sorpresa, quizás?

¿Sorprendido de que entrara o sorprendido de que no lo hiciera?

— ¿Bueno?

—Yo...yo fui aceptado. —Simon dejó caer el papel y lo dejó flotar con gracia hasta el suelo—. Clary, ¡entré! —Me agarró por los hombros y empujó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Eso era otra cosa que no hubiera esperado de vuelta en enero.

—Te dije que lo harías, —dije, devolviendo el abrazo.

Sobre su hombro, divisé a Isabelle y Maia caminando a través de la cafetería. Me miraban mientras se movían por la multitud de estudiantes; me vieron abrazada entre los brazos de Simon. Pero por alguna razón las expresiones de sus rostros no reflejaban la felicidad que yo sentía. Maia se veía medio triste, pero Isabelle… bueno, se veía completamente furiosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Con ambas.

Simon me apretó antes de dejarme ir y se arrodilló para agarrar su carta caída. —No puedo creerlo. Mis padres nunca lo creerán.

Alejé mis ojos de mis amigas mientras desaparecían tras un grupo de nuevos y volví mi atención al chico radiante en frente de mí. —Si te conocen del todo, Simon, lo creerán por completo, —dije—. Todos hemos sabido que estabas destinado para grandes cosas por un largo tiempo. Quiero decir, yo lo he sabido por años.

Simon parecía sorprendido. — ¿Años? Pero realmente no empezamos a hablar sino hasta hace unas pocas semanas.

—Pero hemos tenido clases juntos desde que éramos nuevos, —le recordé—. No tenías que hablarme para que yo supiera que eras genial. —Sonreí y lo palmeé en la espalda. —Y acabas de confirmarme que estaba en lo correcto. —El timbre sonó, y me volteé hacia las puertas que guiaban al estacionamiento de estudiantes.

—Te veo después, Simon. ¡Felicitaciones!

—Sí. Gracias, Clary.

Mientras caminaba hacia las puertas dobles, me preguntaba si había dicho demasiado. ¿Me entregué como una casi-acosadora? Dios, esperaba que no. La última cosa que quería era asustar y alejar al pobre chico después de contacto humano real de menos de un mes. Eso realmente me haría una perdedora.

Estaba a punto de empujar la puerta abierta que me guiaba al estacionamiento de estudiantes cuando un sonoro "Ahem" llamó mi atención. Me volteé y vi a Isabelle inclinada sobre el casi vacío estante de trofeos, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La manera en que sus ojos se redujeron me molestó de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño y dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a sus lados. —Nada, —se quejó—. ¡Olvídalo!

— ¿Isabelle, qué estás-?

–Ahora no, Clare. —Se volteó y comenzó a alejarse de mí—. Tengo práctica de animadoras.

Mis manos volaron automáticamente a mis caderas. — ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? — demandé—. Suenas como una completa perra.

Se detuvo y me miró sobre su hombro. — ¿Yo soy la perra? Me ignoras, y ¿soy la perra? ¡Qué demonios Bianca! —Sacudió su cabeza—. Lo que sea. No voy a tener esta conversación ahora. No cuando debimos haberla tenido hace diez minutos, como le dijiste a Maia que lo harías. Supongo que estabas muy ocupada pasando el rato con ese tonto para—

—Criticar a Simon suena muy de perra para mí, Isabelle— contraataqué. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Ella sabía que me gustaba. ¡Sabía que él prestándome atención era algo importante!Lo sabía, ¿y estaba siendo una perra por ello? — ¡Estás actuando como una animadora coqueta con buen gusto!

Sus ojos relampaguearon, y por un segundo pareció como si fuera a golpearme. Seriamente pensé que iba a entrar por completo, en una pelea de chicas de reality show, jalándonos los cabellos, con mi mejor amiga en frente de las puertas del estacionamiento.

Pero ella se fue. Sin decir una palabra. Ni un sonido. Ella sólo se desvió hacia el gimnasio, dejándome molesta y totalmente confundida.

Yo me había peleado antes con Isabelle, suele pasar cuando se lleva tiempo siendo amigas. Pero este argumento realmente me desconcertó, sobre todo porque yo no sabía hasta donde estaba de acuerdo. Me asaltaron en el estacionamiento, tratando de averiguar lo que podría haber hecho para merecer ese drama. Las cosas tendrían que mejorar.

Mi coche no arrancaba. Lo traté varias veces, pero nada. La batería estaba completamente muerta. —A la mierda- Grité, golpeando el volante con el puño.

Esto no era lo que necesitaba. ¿No había sido mi día ya bastante malo? ¿No había sido mi vida bastante mala? Era como si nunca nada fuera bien.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Al infierno! Pedazo de...

— ¿Tienes problemas con el coche, Duffy?

Pare de despotricar algo ofendida. Abrí la puerta y le dije a Jace: —Mi coche de mierda no arranca. —Entonces vi a la chica a su lado. Delgada y con grandes pechos. No era Louisa Farr. Esta chica era más guapa. Tenía un rostro redondo y dulce con unos grandes ojos azules. Más guapa que yo, por supuesto. Es probable que algunas estudiantes de primer año se sintieran atraídas por Jace con solo echarle un vistazo; sonrisa sexy y un cochazo. Una vez más, sentí la punzada de los celos dominándome. Sólo SPM.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Preguntó.

—No—le dije rápidamente. —Voy a llamar a... — Pero, ¿a quién iba a llamar?

Mamá estaba en Tennessee. Papá estaba en el trabajo. Isabelle estaba en el ensayo. No es que importara. Ella estaba enfadada conmigo de todos modos ella y Maia siempre las iban a buscar sus padres o iban conmigo. ¿Quién iba a venir a buscarme?

—Vamos, Duffy, — dijo Jace, sonriéndome. —Sabes que puedes venir conmigo. —Él se inclinó para mirarme a los ojos. — ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Está bien—. No había forma de que fuera en el mismo coche con Jace y su última conquista. No. No era una casualidad. —No seas ridícula. No tienes quien te venga a buscar. No tiene sentido que estés en el aparcamiento hasta el anochecer. Sólo tengo que dejar a Cecily y entonces puedo llevarte a casa.

Cecily, pensé. Así que ese es el nombre de la tonta. Entonces algo en el fondo de mi mente hizo clic. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Cecily! ¡Cecily era su hermana! Yo era una idiota increíble. Jace se acerco y cogió las llaves del coche.

—Muy bien—dije, sintiéndome mucho mejor. Cogí de nuevo mis llaves y las metí en mi bolso. —Voy a coger unas cosas—. Una vez que tuve todo lo que necesitaba, cerré la puerta y Jace me guió hasta su coche, era fácil de detectar, ya que era el único Porsche del aparcamiento.

—Ahora, Duffy, — dijo Jace mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Me senté atrás para que Cecily, pudiera sentarse delante con su hermano. —Tendrás que admitir que yo también hago cosas buenas por la gente en ocasiones.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario—.Le dije tratando de situarme en el estrecho asiento trasero. Dios, siendo un coche de lujo el porche tenia espacio cero para las piernas. Tuve que sentarse de lado con las rodillas casi en mi pecho. No era cómodo. —Siempre lo haces si sacas algo a cambio.

Jace se burlo. — ¿Has oído eso, Cecily? ¿Puedes creer lo que piensa de mí?

— Estoy segura de que Cecily sabe cómo eres.

Jace se quedó en silencio. Cecily se echó a reír, pero ella parecía un poco nerviosa.

Ella no dijo mucho durante el viaje, aunque Jace hizo varios intentos por mantener nuestra conversación. Al principio yo me pregunté si tal vez fuera por mi culpa, pero tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de que no era más que timidez. Cuando llegamos al camino de entrada de la casa grande, que yo sabía que debía pertenecer a la abuela de Jace, Cecily miró al asiento de atrás y dijo en voz baja: —Adiós. Fue un placer conocerte.

—Es maja—Le dije.

—Ella tiene que salir de su caparazón— Suspiro Jace.

La vio como corría hasta el porche delantero. Una vez que había entrado en la casa grande; no era una mansión, pero era evidente que su abuela tenía dinero, también. Volvió a mirarme.

—Puedes sentarse adelante, si quieres.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí del coche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté en el asiento en que había abandonado Cecily. Cuando estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad, oí a Jace exclamar.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Pregunté, mirándole. Pero supe la respuesta antes de que él me la dijera.

Una mujer de unos sesenta años acababa de salir de la casa y se dirigía hacia el coche. La abuela de Jace, no había lugar a dudas. Era la abuela la que odiaba. No le pregunté que quería ocultar. Me sentí un poco ansiosa cuando vi a la mujer. Estaba muy bien vestida llevaba un suéter salmón, el cual parecía caro, y unos pantalones perfectamente planchados.

Jace bajó la ventanilla cuando ella se acercó, lo suficiente como para escucharla.

—Hola, abuela Herondale. ¿Cómo estás?

-No juegues conmigo, Jonathan Cristopher. Estoy furiosa contigo en este momento—.

Pero ella no parecía furiosa. Su voz era aguda, suave y sedosa. Ella sonaba como a más dulce, pero sus palabras no encajaban en el papel.

— ¿Qué he hecho esta vez? —Preguntó

— ¿Llevo los zapatos equivocados? ¿O es que el coche no está lo suficientemente limpio?

¿Qué leve imperfección has visto en mi hoy por la tarde?

—Te sugiero que te abstengas de utilizar ese tono conmigo—dijo con una voz por lo menos intimidante. Esto habría sido divertido si Jace no pareciera tan incomodo.

—Vive tu vida como quieras, pero deja a Cecily fuera de ello.

— ¿Cecily? ¿Qué le he hecho a Cecily?

—Honestamente, Jace —Dijo su abuela con un espectacular suspiro. —¿ Por qué no dejaste que Cecily cogiera el autobús? No estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de conducir con tus...-hizo una pausa- amigas en el asiento de atrás. —Ella miró a través de Jace, con los ojos fijos en los míos por un instante antes de cambiar de nuevo a su nieto. —Yo no quiero que seas una influencia negativa para tu hermana.

Por un segundo yo estaba confundida. Yo era una buena estudiante. Nunca había tenido ningún problema en mi vida. Sin embargo, esta mujer pensó que de alguna manera yo podría ser una mala influencia para su nieta. Y entonces me di cuenta.

Ella pensó que yo era una de los vagabundas de Jace. Ella pensaba que era una de las chicas cachondas que andaban con Jace. Él me habia dicho que su abuela desaprobaba su "estilo de vida." Ella odiaba la forma en que vivía. Y había llegado en el asiento de atrás, ella había asumido que era otra fulana que había recogido.

Aparté la vista, mirando por la ventanilla para no ver la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de la anciana. Me sentí herida y enojada.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —Gruñó Jace. Yo nunca lo había visto antes tan enfadado. —No tienes derecho a faltar el respeto a mi amiga y ciertamente no es el lugar para decidir lo que hacer con mi propia hermana. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo no haría nada para perjudicarla, a pesar de que las has convencido. No soy el monstruo que dices que soy, tú ya sabes.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Cecily a la escuela a partir de hoy.

—Adelante — dijo. —Pero no me mantendrás alejado de ella. Es mi hermana y mamá y papá se enfadaran si les cuento que estas tratando de separar a nuestra familia, abuela.

—Me temo que tu familia ya está rota, querido.

Hubo un ruido, lo que indicó que Jace había cerrado su ventanilla y acelerado. Vi como la mujer caminaba hacia su casa. Luego, derrapando, Jace salió del camino y condujo a gran velocidad por la carretera. Le miré preocupada y sin saber qué decir. Por suerte, él habló primero.

—Lo siento. Yo no sabía que venía. Ella no te tenia que haberte tratado de esa manera.

—No pasa nada—Le dije.

—No, es así. Ella es una arpía .Y lo peor de todo es que ella tiene razón.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Le pregunté.

—Acerca de nuestra familia, —dijo. —Tiene razón. Esta rota desde hace mucho tiempo. Mamá y papá se han ido y la abuela ha conseguido interponerse entre Cecily y yo.

—Cecily todavía te quiere.

—Tal vez-murmuró —Pero ella piensa peor de mí. La abuela le ha convencido de que yo soy un hijo de perra. He visto la forma en que Cecily me mira ahora. Ella mira con tristeza. Como si estuviera decepcionada conmigo. Ella piensa que soy una persona horrible.

—Lo siento—, dije en voz baja. —Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera hecho la broma acerca de que sólo hacia cosas buenas para... para tu propio beneficio.

—Está bien—. El coche frenó un poco. —Honestamente, tienes razón. Y la abuela, también. Nunca quise que Cecily me viera de esa manera.

No pude resistir la tentación y puse la mano sobre Jace. Su piel era cálida y suave y yo podía sentir su pulso palpitar constantemente por debajo de mi palma. Me olvidé de mi coche y mi estúpida pelea con Isabelle. Soy la mejor. Quería que Jace volviera a sonreír. Incluso esa sonrisa arrogante que solía tener. Odiaba que le doliera la posibilidad de perder el respeto de su hermana. Quería consolarlo. Me importaba todo él.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Me importaba?

* * *

**/La historia no me pertenece, yo solo cambie el nombre de los personajes/**

**Okaaaaaaaaaaay, no tengo justificación para no haber actualizado, ¡lo siento!**

**El fin de semana estaré subiendo capítulos (de esta historia y la otra), ¡Lo juro por el Angel!**

**Pd: ¿Qué les parece Cecily como hermana de Jace? Okay es extraño pero no tenia ni idea de que personaje poner :C **

**Review!  
**

_**Love always,**_

_**Without Fears.**_


End file.
